<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Struggle by Tevhl Ohlanht (Trotm)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842171">The Struggle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trotm/pseuds/Tevhl%20Ohlanht'>Tevhl Ohlanht (Trotm)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto: The Story [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aihi - Freeform, F/M, Hikari - Freeform, NaruSaku - Freeform, Sakura Visual Powers, Shadow - Freeform, Tenseigan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:24:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trotm/pseuds/Tevhl%20Ohlanht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Naruto: The Story” is a re-imagination of the events that occurred during the battle between Team 7 and Kaguya in “Naruto: Shippuden” that leads to the construct of a mirror world that is both within the context of the existing anime but also separate from it. This is not an altered story ending. It is a plausible storyline that does not change the canon outcomes of Shippuden while also allowing for completely different relationships, characters, and events in the mirror world at the point of its demarcation following Naruto and Sasuke’s battle in the Final Valley.</p><p>“The Struggle,” the second volume in the “Naruto: The Story” saga, is a continuation of the lives and events from the first volume, “The Past Future.” </p><p>The struggles of the past become a struggle for the future…in a world with a shadow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Karin/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto: The Story [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The non-original characters appearing in “The Struggle” are from the Naruto Universe and are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No infringement of this ownership is intended. All original characters and text are the property of the author known as Trotm. I deeply respect and appreciate the vision of Mr. Kishimoto which has provided me the platform to express my own creativity. AU: Non-Canon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eyes that were gentle and kind just a moment before are now cold and brutal. The young man stares emotionlessly forward as the world seems to move in slow motion, his Sharingan fixed upon his opponent. His eyes bare the heritage of a millennium of the Uchiha, but this opponent is like no other. He is unrelenting, unforgiving, but most painful to the young man, uncaring. A breeze blows Anichi’s black, purple tinted hair gently over his pale face disrupting his gaze for an instant, but that instant is enough. His opponent attacks and is immediately behind him. Anichi jumps away narrowly avoiding the swing of his opponent’s sword. While still in the air, Anichi uses his ninjutsu and counters with a massive fireball to force his opponent away. It’s to no avail though as his opponent seems to transport directly through the fireball. His opponent is right in front of him now and with a swift kick sends Anichi tumbling across the ground. Anichi recovers quickly. He knows that next attack is coming. In fact, he’s counting on it.</p>
<p>            <em>That’s right… </em>thinks Anichi<em>. Do it…</em></p>
<p>Chidori is streaming all around his opponent now as he walks almost nonchalantly towards Anichi.</p>
<p>
  <em>            This time the Uzumaki in me has a surprise for you…</em>
</p>
<p>A chidori stream arcs from his opponent striking Anichi in the chest. The attack is powerful, but Anichi endures it, absorbs it. He accumulates the power, channels it, and in one focused attack sends it back at his opponent. There is a brilliant explosion as Anichi’s attack finds its mark.</p>
<p>            <em>Yes…</em> thinks Anichi.<em> Finally!</em></p>
<p>As the explosion dissipates Anichi begins to make out a purple shape surrounding, protecting, his opponent. A disappointed look comes across Anichi’s face as he recognizes it as a partially formed Susano’o. In his frustration, he hesitates. A swift backhand from the Susano’o knocks Anichi down again. This time for good. The fight is another failure.</p>
<p>            “Again!” yells Sasuke.</p>
<p>            “No…” says Anichi defiantly.</p>
<p>            “No…what?”</p>
<p>            “No, I won’t go again! We’ve been at this for hours.”</p>
<p>            “And we’ll continue for several more hours…until you learn!”</p>
<p>            “No! I’m done! I’ll never be good enough for you Father! I’ll never be like you! I don’t want to be like you!”</p>
<p>Sasuke’s demeanor hides his true feelings as he stares coldly at Anichi.</p>
<p>            “I hope…you will never be like me…but you will be strong.” says Sasuke calmly. “That is all the matters.”</p>
<p>The tension is palpable as Karin approaches, a look of futile concern etched on her face. The glaring and arguing, between her husband and their child, is nothing new. It happens day after day, and she is at a loss for how to change it.</p>
<p>            “Sasuke,” says Karin, “I just heard from Fujin. They’ve found Akara.”</p>
<p>            “What…? What happened to Akara?” asks Anichi worriedly.</p>
<p>            “Fujin said she had been kidnapped…but she managed to escape. She’s safe now.”</p>
<p>            “What? Why didn’t he tell me!”</p>
<p>Karin looks at Sasuke questioningly.</p>
<p>            “He messaged earlier to see if maybe she was with you,” says Karin. “I…”</p>
<p>            “You needed to train!” interrupts Sasuke. “I suspect every shinobi in the Leaf Village was looking for her. What good would you have done?”</p>
<p>            “I would have found her!” yells Anichi. “That’s what I would have done!”</p>
<p>            “You should approach your training with such determination. With your level of skills…you would have only been in the way.”</p>
<p>Anger and frustration pour onto Anichi’s face. That, he can’t hide, but the pain of his father’s words, that, he will never let him see. That, he pushes deep inside himself.</p>
<p>            “I’m going there now,” says Anichi tersely.</p>
<p>            “Wait…” says Karin.</p>
<p>            “I have to see her Mom…” says Anichi much more softly.</p>
<p>Karin looks at her son with an expression of fateful understanding.</p>
<p>            “Anichi!” yells Sasuke.</p>
<p>Anichi glances toward his father.</p>
<p>            “Sasuke! Don’t!” yells Karin.</p>
<p>Sasuke walks toward Karin. He does not even look at Anichi as he walks by him. Anichi is staring forward as if in a trance. His body is taught. Beads of sweat form and trickle down his face as he struggles against the horrors in his mind.</p>
<p>            “You know how much he cares about Akara.”</p>
<p>            “If she means that much to him,” says Sasuke coldly, “then he will have to become stronger in order to reach her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anichi can hear Akara’s screams in the distance.</p>
<p>            “Help me Anichi! Help me!”</p>
<p>Anichi runs toward the sound of Akara’s voice when his father suddenly appears blocking his path.</p>
<p>            “What can you do?” says Sasuke.</p>
<p>The words reverberate dully in Anichi’s mind. As he pushes past his father a very real pain sends him to his knees. The strike is brutal, and effective.</p>
<p>            “Help me Anichi…” says Akara desperately.</p>
<p>Akara’s voice fades in the distance. As Anichi struggles to stand, his father’s words reverberate again.</p>
<p>            “What can you do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shigodo’s legs give way, and he nearly stumbles down the stairs. He grabs the rail tightly. A streak of blood smears across the rail as his hand slips for a moment. More blood drips from his other arm as he steadies himself. Eventually he makes it to his basement room. He uses medical jutsu to help heal the wounds, but his skills are weak, and the injuries only improve slightly.</p>
<p>            “I never anticipated such power from her,” says Shigodo talking to himself. “If I hadn’t been able to phase through much of the debris and surroundings, I would be dead for sure. At least the blast through me far enough away that they did not find me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s late in the evening as Sakura walks alone through the streets of the Hidden Leaf. She’s deep in thought and careful to avoid Naruto’s normal hangouts. Sakura ends up, as she has many times before, high up on a rooftop. This particular rooftop has a view of Naruto’s apartment. He walks near the window, and Sakura smiles.</p><p>            “You come here often,” says Sai from behind her.</p><p>Sakura is startled and turns quickly.</p><p>            “Sai…!” says Sakura. “You surprised me… What are you doing here?”</p><p>            “I noticed you walking alone at night lately so I had my mice follow you.”</p><p>            “You’re spying on me…?”</p><p>            “You seemed…troubled. I was worried.”</p><p>The wholly unemotional Sai that first joined Team 7 has become rather perceptive of emotions, and his almost childlike view is even insightful at times. Sakura turns to look toward Naruto again, and Sai follows suit.</p><p>            “Why do you watch Naruto from here?” asks Sai in a very matter of fact manner.</p><p>            “Because everything’s changed…” says Sakura. “Because I want to talk to him…to see him. But…I’m afraid to…”</p><p>            “Is it because you think of him differently now?”</p><p>Sakura looks at Sai with an expression that is a mixture of surprise and disbelief.</p><p>            “Is it that obvious?” says Sakura.</p><p>            “No,” says Sai.</p><p>            “What do you mean no…?!” says Sakura as if a bit insulted.</p><p>Sakura pauses as Sai stares at her not understanding.</p><p>            “Maybe you’re right… Maybe I…”</p><p>            “You’re not as…simple…as Naruto,” interrupts Sai. “It was easier to recognize how he felt about you because I had only to watch the things he would do. But…you smile like him now…”</p><p>            “I smile like him…?” says Sakura.</p><p>            “Yes… It’s the way he would smile at you when you weren’t looking. That’s the way you were smiling earlier.”</p><p>Sakura glances toward Naruto in his room again. She can’t help but smile again, but before long her smile fades to a look of anxiousness.</p><p>            “Why am I so afraid to talk to him now…? I feel it inside me. I’m happy…and sad…and excited…and scared…and everything else…all at once.”</p><p>            “You told Naruto before that you cared about him. Were you afraid then?”</p><p>            “No…”</p><p>            “Why not?”</p><p>            “Because before when I told him that I loved him I wanted to free him of the promise he made me. I never meant to hurt him, and I didn’t want to keep on hurting him. I cared for him then, but now…now there are no ulterior motives…now…it’s real.”</p><p>            “Real…?”</p><p>            “I had feelings for Naruto back then…more than just friends…but Sasuke was always there…for both of us…like a missing page of an unfinished story. I was confused. I couldn’t… I didn’t…”</p><p>Sakura sighs loudly. She closes her eyes as an expression of both regret and sadness covers her face. She pauses for a moment and then opens her eyes again.</p><p>            “I love him… I love Naruto… I really do. I feel it with everything in me.”</p><p>            “And that makes you afraid…?” asks Sai.</p><p>            “It does…because everything will change…but I don’t know if it should.”</p><p>            “I wonder…?” says Sai intuitively. “Do you think Naruto is afraid too…?”</p><p>Sai’s words instantly resonate with Sakura, like an answer that is so obvious you cannot see it. Soon a new feeling swells inside her, a feeling of hope.</p><p> </p><p>It’s morning of the next day, and Sakura is deliberate and determined on her path. She knows she needs to do this first.</p><p>            <em>I have to tell her… </em>thinks Sakura.</p><p>Sakura recalls Naruto’s memories that she experienced while healing him after the battle with Sasuke in the Final Valley.</p><p> </p><p>[Flashback]</p><p>Sakura sees Naruto’s encounter with Lady Shizuka where he describes when he fell in love with Sakura. She sees that it was Naruto who saved her from drowning during Idate’s race, and when he protected her from Gaara and the One-Tail when the Leaf Village was attacked during the chunin exams. She even sees that it was Naruto impersonating Sasuke when he said he wanted to kiss her forehead that day on the park bench after they had just been selected to form Team 7.</p><p>[End of Flashback]</p><p> </p><p>            <em>You were always there, Naruto. It was always you that truly cared for me…and I want to be there for you too.</em></p><p>Sakura knocks on the door to Hinata’s home.</p><p>            “Sakura…?” says Hinata with a curious tone.</p><p>            “Hi Hinata!” says Sakura.</p><p>            “What are you doing here?”</p><p>            “Oh… I…uh…wanted to apologize.”</p><p>            “Apologize…? For what?”</p><p>            “Yes… Well…uh…when everyone was under the Infinite Tsukuyomi, I had to fight a duplicate of you, and I…”</p><p>            “I heard you destroyed me…it,” interrupts Hinata.</p><p>            “That was only because I had Hamura’s visual powers at the time! She was very powerful!” says Sakura nervously before pausing for a moment. “She was so real…so much like you…and she said things during the battle…”</p><p>            “Said things…?”</p><p>            “About Naruto…”</p><p>Hinata pauses and begins to look at Sakura suspiciously.</p><p>            “Sakura… Why are you here?”</p><p>            “Hinata…I know you have always had feelings for Naruto…”</p><p>Sakura’s voice begins to crack.</p><p>            “I didn’t understand… I didn’t know my own… I’m sorry Hinata…!”</p><p>Tears form in Sakura’s eyes.</p><p>            “What are you saying Sakura?” asks Hinata apprehensively.</p><p>            “You have always been so good to him,” say Sakura as her emotions begin to flood forward. “And I’ve been…so careless with his feelings toward me…made him endure so much pain…even if that is never what I intended…even when my own feelings were changing.  But I know now that I…”</p><p>Hinata interrupts hurriedly in a desperate hope that what she has always feared is not actually happening.</p><p>            “What are you saying?” says Hinata with a sense of urgency in her voice.</p><p>            “I love him…” says Sakura looking directly at Hinata with pleading eyes. “I love Naruto. With all my heart…I love him!”</p><p>Hinata begins to tremble. Sakura’s words, words she had never hoped to hear, rip into her heart.</p><p>            “I’m sorry, Hinata. I know you love Naruto too. That’s why I’m here. Maybe I have no right…”</p><p>            “No…you don’t…Sakura,” says Hinata abruptly.</p><p>Sakura is surprised by the tone in Hinata’s voice. Hinata has always been so soft spoken, but this, this was nothing like that, this was forceful, harsh even.</p><p>            “You were always chasing after Sasuke…! Always ignoring what Naruto did for you! Never recognizing how much he cared about you!”</p><p>Sakura’s look of surprise turns to one of sadness as Hinata’s words reinforce her own apprehensions.</p><p>            “Naruto deserves somebody that will stand beside him…and always be there for him!” says Hinata. “He does so much for everyone! Always taking on hardship and pain so others can be happy!”</p><p>Sakura lowers her eyes to the ground as an uncomfortable silence grows between the two young women.</p><p>            <em>Maybe what is best for you, Naruto…is not…me…</em> thinks Sakura.</p><p>Sakura wipes the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Hinata. I shouldn’t have come here.”</p><p>Sakura slowly turns to walk away. The tears in her eyes nothing compared to the crying of her heart.</p><p>            “But Naruto deserves it the most…” says Hinata now in her more familiar, soft voice.</p><p>Sakura stops and looks toward Hinata again.</p><p>            “Naruto deserves to be happy… More than anyone…”</p><p>Hinata pauses for a moment to gather herself.</p><p>            “Have you told him how you feel?”</p><p>            “No…” says Sakura. “I wanted to talk to you first.”</p><p>Hinata is desperately trying to be strong. She walks nearer to Sakura but is unable to look her in the eyes. Instead, she looks straight ahead, off into the distance.</p><p>            “I do love Naruto…very much,” says Hinata. “It’s how I know that he has always been in love with you. When you really love someone, then what is best for them is what is most important. Their happiness is more important than what you yourself want. I believe that’s what Naruto would say…”</p><p>            “Hinata… I…”</p><p>            “Go…” says Hinata finally turning her gaze toward Sakura. “Tell Naruto how you feel. He should know…”</p><p>Sakura recognizes the pain on Hinata’s face. It’s the look that Naruto had that day at the village gate so long ago. Sakura turns again to walk away.</p><p>            “Sakura…” says Hinata, her voice trembling. “Be good to Naruto. Cherish him. He is a very…special…person.”</p><p>Sakura turns and gestures respectfully to Hinata.</p><p>            “I will live my life every day to be deserving of his love. You have my promise…”</p><p>As Sakura leaves, Hinata’s tears pour like rain onto the ground, and disappear.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto is laying in his bed, eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling.</p><p>            <em>I wonder why Sakura has been avoiding me lately… It’s probably because of Sasuke… It probably made her sad that he left again… It was important to bring him back though… I thought maybe that when I did, she could resolve things with him… Maybe she did…</em></p><p>Naruto sighs loudly and turns on his side.</p><p>
  <em>            But I’ll still be happy for her…</em>
</p><p>A sadness creeps over Naruto. He lays there quietly for a few moments with his eyes closed until there is a knock at the door.</p><p>            “Sakura…?” says Naruto questioningly as she’s already walking away.</p><p>            “Naruto… I…uh… I didn’t think you were home,” says Sakura turning and walking back toward the door.</p><p>            “But I barely…uh…</p><p>Naruto stops himself and smiles.</p><p>            “It’s good to see you!”</p><p>            “Here…” says Sakura also smiling. “I brought you these…”</p><p>Sakura holds out a basket of food pills like she made for him when he was training at the waterfall. Naruto tries, but is unable to hide the worried look on his face.</p><p>            “But why…?” says Naruto with an uncomfortable laugh. “I’m feeling better…even my arm.”</p><p>            “Don’t worry Naruto…!” says Sakura with a slightly perturbed look on her face. “I know the ones I made before tasted awful. I made these special. They have ramen flavors!”</p><p>            “Ramen flavors…? Really…?”</p><p>Naruto grabs one of the food pills and slowly brings it to his mouth. As he bites into it, both he and Sakura seem to anxiously await his reaction. Almost immediately his eyes light up.</p><p>            “These are really good Sakura!”</p><p>Sakura smiles, relieved that he likes how they taste, although she could have done without him sounding so surprised.</p><p>            “I’m glad you like them. I wanted to do something nice for you.”</p><p>Naruto watches Sakura curiously as he begins to eat another food pill.</p><p>            “Did you see Sasuke before he left?” asks Naruto.</p><p>            “Yes. I was with Kakashi at the village gate. I wish he didn’t have to go.”</p><p>            “Oh…” says Naruto as his expression turns slightly sad and disappointed.</p><p>            “I mean, after everything…after all this time, you were able to bring Sasuke back to…”</p><p>Naruto interrupts quickly placing his hand behind his head and forcing a smile to hide the pain he’s starting to feel.</p><p>            “I promised I would bring him back for you… I know you said I didn’t have to, but it’s my ninja way… And now you…”</p><p>            “And now he is gone…and I can move on…without him.”</p><p>            “Huh…?” says Naruto with both a surprised but suddenly hopeful expression.</p><p>            “I’ve learned a lot recently about what it means to love and be loved. Hamura…Kaguya…our battle with Black Zetsu…have all helped me to understand my feelings. I will always care for Sasuke, but over the years…I’ve changed. My feelings have changed. I always pushed you away…used circumstances as an excuse…to not face…to not be true…”</p><p>            “To not be true about what, Sakura?”</p><p>            “You’ve always been there for me, Naruto. Always watching over me. And I like that you are…I would miss you if you weren’t there.”</p><p>            “I will always be there for you, Sakura. You know that…no matter what.”</p><p>            “I know you will…and I want to be there for you too. I want to watch over you too, and…”</p><p>            “What are you saying, Sakura?!”</p><p>            “I’m saying…I think…”</p><p>            “What do you think, Sakura?! What’s going on?!”</p><p>            “Stop interrupting me! I’m trying to tell you that I love you!” yells Sakura.</p><p>Naruto and Sakura both stare wide-eyed at each other in surprise. Naruto is unsure if what he just heard was real. Sakura never envisioned telling Naruto she loved him by shouting it at him. Naruto opens his mouth to speak but before he can say anything Sakura starts shouting again as a flood of emotions overwhelms her.</p><p>            “This isn’t like when I told you before Naruto! This is for real! I’m sorry I didn’t recognize that you were always the one that really cared about me! I’m sorry for wanting you close but then always keeping you at a distance! I’m sorry for asking you…for asking you for that once in a lifetime promise.”</p><p>            “Sakura, I…”</p><p>            “I know that wasn’t all about me…but I also know how much that hurt you…and I don’t ever want to hurt you again. I can’t imagine my life without you by my side, Naruto…and I want to be there for you too. I want to watch over you. I want…”</p><p>Naruto grabs Sakura and kisses her. Her eyes are open with surprise at first, but the tension in her body quickly fades. She closes her eyes and kisses him back. As they continue to kiss, the framed photo of Team 7 as genin suddenly hits Naruto in the back. He barely notices. He’s much more focused on finally having the chance to kiss Sakura. Then another object hits him. Then several all at once causing him to stumble forward into her. Naruto turns to see what hit him and is suddenly thrown against the wall.</p><p>            “Are you alright?” asks Sakura rushing to Naruto.</p><p>            “Yeah…I’m OK,” says Naruto straightening himself up a bit and then looking back at Sakura. “What was that?”</p><p>            “I have no idea…”</p><p>            “Sakura! Your eyes…!”</p><p>            “What…? Naruto, if you start talking about how beautiful my eyes are just because we kissed for the first time then I’m…”</p><p>            “No Sakura… You’re eyes… They’re different. Look…”</p><p>Naruto maneuvers Sakura so that she can see herself in the mirror hanging on the wall.</p><p>            “They have white in them.”</p><p>Sakura looks closely at her reflection.</p><p>            “It’s kind of shaped like a flower,” says Sakura. “This is similar to Hamura’s eye…the Tenseigan!”</p><p>As Sakura looks at her reflection, confused by what is happening, the white flower pattern fades, and her eyes return to normal.</p><p>            “I thought the powers Hamura gave you were gone,” says Naruto.</p><p>            “They were… They are… This wasn’t his Tenseigan. That eye was a bright blue…always. This is something different.”</p><p>            “What do you think it was?”</p><p>            “Hamura did say that my body had been changed to accept the Tenseigan…that it was possible I could develop my own visual powers. Maybe this is it? He said if I did it would be because…”</p><p>            “Because why? Is there something wrong with you Sakura?! Are you OK?!”</p><p>            “No… Naruto… He said it would be because I was true to my feelings. I think this is because of you.”</p><p>            “Me…? What did I do?!”</p><p>            “Not just you. Me too. Because I’m being true to my feelings… Because what I want…who, I want…is you. I’ve fallen in love with you Naruto…real love…I know that now.”</p><p>Naruto smiles softly and reaches out to grab Sakura’s hand. Before he can, she pulls it back and begins to talk feverishly.</p><p>            “But why…? Did I do this? It was me…wasn’t it?! I knocked you halfway across the room! I could have really hurt you! I…”</p><p>Naruto reaches for Sakura’s hand once more.</p><p>            “You’re not going to hurt me,” says Naruto calmly. “I know you won’t… If this is a new visual power, then you probably just don’t know how to control it yet.”</p><p>            “And I might hurt you…! That means we can’t kiss again!”</p><p>            “Wait! What? No kissing…!”</p><p>            “What do I do Naruto?!”</p><p>            “It’ll be OK. We should go see Granny Tsunade and Kakashi. They can probably help. And I’ll help too… I’m always going to be here… I’m not leaving you.”</p><p>Sakura reaches for Naruto’s other hand and then looks him closely in the eyes.</p><p>            “You’ve always loved me…haven’t you…Naruto?”</p><p>            “And I always will…”</p><p>Sakura clasps Naruto’s hands tightly in hers and pulls them toward her.</p><p>            “I was afraid to tell you how I feel… That’s why I haven’t been around lately. I should have known…”</p><p>            “I was afraid too…” says Naruto reluctantly. “I thought that you might…”</p><p>Sakura reaches out her hand to touch Naruto’s cheek.</p><p>            “It’s you that I love Naruto…and only you…”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto and Sakura are both quiet as they walk to the Hokage’s office. They take turns glancing at one another and then looking away.</p><p>            “Naruto…” says Sakura finally.</p><p>            “Yeah…”</p><p>            “Naruto… Would you mind if we kept my feelings for you to ourselves…for now? I think we, or at least I, need a little time to figure this all out before we tell everyone.”</p><p>            “Huh…oh…fine by me. It is a little different. Isn’t it? I’ll admit…I’ve been wanting to talk…but then I wasn’t sure what I should say.”</p><p>            “That’s a first! You’ve never been shy about talking to me before.”</p><p>Sakura gives Naruto a coy smile, and they continue to walk along silently. When they enter the Hokage’s office Lady Tsunade is seated in her normal place behind the desk. Kakashi is there as well. A bandage covers his left eye instead of his headband.</p><p>            “Naruto… Sakura…” says Kakashi. “What brings you here? I expected you both to still be taking time off.”</p><p>            “How is Obito’s eye, Kakashi?” asks Sakura. “Is it healing well?”</p><p>            “It’s good! In another week or so I will be the Copy Ninja again.”</p><p>            “Kakashi Sensei… Granny Tsunade…” says Naruto. “We need your help.”</p><p>            “What’s wrong?” asks Tsunade.</p><p>            “Well…um…”</p><p>            “It’s me,” says Sakura. “I’m the one who needs help. It seems the powers I had from Hamura may be back…at least a little.”</p><p>            “You mean…the Tenseigan?” asks Kakashi.</p><p>            “Not the Tenseigan exactly… It’s a little confusing. I’m not sure what it is.”</p><p>            “Tell us what happened,” says Tsunade.</p><p>Sakura looks down seeming a little uncomfortable and not quite knowing where to start.</p><p>            “Well…you see…” says Naruto. “Things started flying across the room hitting me, and then I…uh…got knocked into the wall…and well…uh…then Sakura’s eyes had this white flower thing…but then it went away.”</p><p>            “What are you talking about Naruto?” says Tsunade. “You’re not making any sense.”</p><p>            “Well, it started when…uh…when I kissed Sakura…”</p><p>Naruto makes a gesture as if embracing and kissing.</p><p>            “Naruto!” yells Sakura. “I told you not to say anything about that…”</p><p>            “But I…uh…I didn’t say anything about the other stuff.”</p><p>            <em>So… He kissed her…</em> thinks Kakashi. <em>No wonder things were flying around. She was probably throwing them at him. </em>“So, you kissed Sakura, and her powers came back…?”</p><p>            “That’s impressive Naruto!” says Tsunade in a dry humor manner. “I never knew you had such abilities.”</p><p>            “Yeah…me either, but then again I’ve never kissed anyone before. Well, except for Sasuke, but that was just…”</p><p>            “Naruto!” yells Sakura frustrated by the comical turn of the conversation. “That’s not what happened!”</p><p>            “So, Naruto didn’t kiss you?” asks Tsunade.</p><p>            “No… I mean yes… He did kiss me, but that’s not when my powers started. They started when I…uh…when I…kissed Naruto back…too.”</p><p><em>            She kissed him</em>…! thinks Kakashi. <em>Oh… After all this time…</em></p><p>Sakura looks down again, seemingly reluctant to discuss what has become very personal to her, but understanding that she’s not who she used to be either. She looks directly at Lady Tsunade, her Master, and begins to speak in a determined and straightforward manner.</p><p>            “When Naruto and I were kissing, I felt as if I wanted to pull him closer to me. I believe that is when the objects began hitting him in the back. When I realized what was happening, I think I reacted by pushing everything away…including knocking Naruto into the wall.”</p><p>Naruto looks caringly at Sakura as if to re-assure her that he is fine and was not hurt by the incident to which Sakura responds with a thankful smile.</p><p>            “Naruto said there was a flower in your eyes…?” says Kakashi.</p><p>            “Part of my iris became white…” says Sakura. “The pattern resembled a flower.”</p><p>            “That was the pattern of the Tenseigan…”</p><p>            “But her eyes weren’t blue,” says Naruto. “They were still pretty green.  Uh…ha…I mean still green…like normal…and…uh…pretty.”</p><p>Naruto looks embarrassed and goofy. Sakura seems uncomfortable as well.</p><p>            “I thought Hamura told you that those visual powers would be gone…?” says Tsunade.</p><p>            “He did…but he also said that my body was changed because of the Tenseigan, and that it was possible I might develop new powers.”</p><p>            “And kissing Naruto manifested these new powers?”</p><p>Naruto has a silly smile on his face.</p><p>            “Hamura said that the Tenseigan was different than the Sharingan in that it evolved out of feelings of love and sacrifice. I think that when I allowed myself to feel uh…that is why…that’s when…"</p><p>            “So you are in love with Naruto?” says Tsunade.</p><p>Naruto is speechless as he points to Lady Tsunade as if she had just revealed the big secret. He looks at Sakura who is at a loss for words herself.</p><p>            “It seems as though you two have a few things to figure out,” says Kakashi after a few moments.</p><p>            “We should run tests on you at the hospital,” says Tsunade. “If indeed there were changes to your body, then maybe we can determine what they are and begin to understand this. I will accompany you.”</p><p>As Lady Tsunade and Sakura leave for the hospital, Kakashi holds Naruto back for a minute.</p><p>            “Naruto… Maybe you should actually read this through to the end this time.”</p><p>Kakashi hands Naruto his copy of Make-Out Paradise.</p><p>“It may be of more use to you now,” says Kakashi as he smiles with his one good eye.</p><p> </p><p>As Sakura exits the Leaf Hospital, Naruto is on the steps finishing reading Jiraiya’s novel. He quickly puts it away into his pocket. Sakura sees him do this but does not say anything.</p><p>            “Are you OK Sakura?” asks Naruto. “Did the tests find anything?”</p><p>            “I’m alright. Lady Tsunade said my body has indeed been changed…at the genetic level.”</p><p>            “What? That sounds bad.”</p><p>            “Comparing records of me before the war to now, she said that it seems like the genes specific to eye development have been altered or edited slightly. It seems the area of my brain used for visual processing is also showing increased activity. Tsunade says I’m in good health, and they could not find any reason to think there would be other complications. She said it’s like I have a new type of Kekkei Genkai. I’m just…different now, and I’ll have to learn to use these new powers. It’s like I’m a child with them…just starting out.”</p><p>            “Oh…you need training! I’ll help you! I love to train!”</p><p>            “I’m not sure I could keep up with your training regimen, Naruto,” says Sakura with a smile, “but thank you. There’s nobody I’d rather be with through all of this…and it is…at least partly…your fault. So, maybe you will be bringing me food pills!”</p><p>            “How about ramen…? That’s about all I know how to make,” says Naruto as they both laugh.</p><p>The two begin walking down the road to Sakura’s house. There is an awkward silence again for a while until finally Naruto hesitantly begins to speak.</p><p>            “I’ve been thinking that maybe I shouldn’t be so foolish all the time.”</p><p>Sakura looks at him with surprise. Naruto looks a little embarrassed but is trying to be nonchalant.</p><p>            “I mean…well, because people would like that better when I’m Hokage…I think.”</p><p>Sakura smiles again realizing that Naruto is really just trying to be less foolish for her.</p><p>            “I’ve been thinking too…that maybe I shouldn’t hit you so much.”</p><p>            “Ah…yeah…that really kind of hurts sometimes,” says Naruto as he reminisces with a rub to the back of his head.</p><p>Sakura hangs her head feeling bad for all the times she did that in the past.</p><p>            “But I always felt it was because you cared about me, so I didn’t mind…too much.”</p><p>Sakura looks up in relief.</p><p>            “Maybe we could…uh…”</p><p>Naruto stops and reaches out his hand. Sakura grabs his hand in hers and putting the other on his upper arm leans into Naruto. They begin walking again.</p><p>            “It’s good that you are going to try to not be so foolish anymore. I may not hit you, but with these new powers…if I can’t control them…who knows what could happen. Maybe next time I’ll knock you all the way through the wall!”</p><p>Naruto’s eyes open wide. He’s about to blurt out but stops himself.</p><p>            “Yeah…that wouldn’t be good,” he says as he utters a fake laugh.</p><p>Sakura smiles.</p><p>            “I would never do that…and I hope you know that I would never change you, Naruto. I love you just the way you are.”</p><p>Sakura looks at Naruto with caring eyes and kisses him sweetly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>A barrage of kunai knives is heading straight for Sakura, her vibrant green eyes emblazoned with the fully formed Tenseigan. The kunai knives slow and begin to turn in mid-air. Sakura’s attacker looks no different than the others, dressed in a long black robe, face hidden behind a mask. Sakura pushes the kunai knives back in the direction from which they came, but her aim is slightly off. She misses, and the attacker escapes. Without hesitation, the next attack begins. This one is much less subtle. The trees and ground are being ripped apart. It’s almost upon her. Sakura punches the ground at her feet forming a massive crater. The attacker is buried in the rubble as she pushes herself high into the air and out of reach. Her position is not a problem for her next attacker however. This is a speed attack. First a punch, then a kick, find their mark, and Sakura falls to the ground. Sakura’s eyes are not like the Sharingan. She cannot follow the movements of her attacker as if in slow motion, but what she can do, is slow her attacker. She extends her arm and latches on. She pulls the attacker toward her. With a quick turn she flips the attacker over her head and slams him into the ground. It’s then that she notices them, bugs, a swarm of bugs coming at her from the side. Sakura quickly pushes them away while pushing herself in the opposite direction to escape. But she doesn’t escape. She feels the precise hits to her chakra points. That damage she can overcome with her 100 Healings jutsu, but that’s not the true goal of her attacker. Sakura is unable to maintain the Tenseigan. The white floral pattern fades, and her eyes revert to their normal appearance. Sakura turns to confront her attacker. She raises her arms to block the Lion Fist targeting her, but the blow is unusually aggressive, sending Sakura careening into the boulder behind her and falling to the ground.</p><p>            “Are you OK, Sakura?” asks Naruto rushing to her side.</p><p>            “Yeah…I’m fine. Hinata really put a lot into that punch.”</p><p>            “That did seem a little much since you had already lost your Tenseigan.”</p><p>            “It’s alright. I asked them not to go easy on me. It’s the only way I’m going to become adept at using my new powers. Besides, this is about more than training for her…and I understand.”</p><p>            “Understand what?”</p><p>            “You still have a lot to learn about women…don’t you? That’s OK…I’ll teach you,” says Sakura with a bit of a devious smile.</p><p>Tenten, Kiba, Lee, and Shino have removed their masks and walked over to Naruto and Sakura.</p><p>            “Naruto, where did you get these robes?” asks Kiba. “They’re really itchy.”</p><p>            “They’re my extra robes,” says Shino.</p><p>            “Oh…hey! They’re bugs in these aren’t they? That’s why they itch.”</p><p>            “They’re bugs in the robes?!” yells Tenten.</p><p>            “No,” says Shino. “There are no bugs in your robe. Only in Kiba’s.”</p><p>            “What!” yells Kiba.</p><p>            “I thought it would be funny.”</p><p>            “That’s not funny. Akamaru’s going to scratch all his fur off.”</p><p>            “It is kind of funny,” says Sakura, “and thank you for wearing the robes. It really is helpful in my training when I don’t already know the powers of those attacking me.”</p><p>            “Sakura!” yells Lee. “I must apologize for striking you. I would never…”</p><p>            “I know you wouldn’t,” says Sakura, “but I need you all doing your best when fighting me. It’s the only way I’ll really learn how to use the Tenseigan.”</p><p>            “You will need to evolve your tactics and how you use those powers,” says Shino. “We were able to anticipate you using your repulsive force on my insects.”</p><p>            “I moved to exactly where Hinata was hiding, didn’t I?”</p><p>            “Yes. We expected that is what would happen, and she was waiting for you. I positioned my insect attack to maneuver you right to her.”</p><p>            “And Hinata did the rest, “says Tenten. “This has been difficult for her.”</p><p>The group looks toward Hinata. She has intentionally not joined them.</p><p>            “Why?” asks Lee.</p><p>            “I’ll tell you later,” says Tenten.</p><p>            “But I want to know too,” says Naruto.</p><p>            “I’ll tell…you…later,” says Sakura.</p><p>            “I’ll tell you too later, Kiba,” says Shino.</p><p>            “Hey! You don’t need to tell me anything. I know what’s going on! This nose is good for more than just tracking. It can pick up on pheromones also.”</p><p>            “Well…that’s a little…disturbing,” says Tenten. “Come on Lee. It’s time to go.”</p><p>            “You ruined the moment,” says Shino.</p><p>            “What? Me? What did I do…?” says Kiba.</p><p>Hinata has already left the training area, and with Tenten and Lee leaving, the rest of the group disperses. Naruto walks Sakura home.</p><p>            “It’s because she cares for me, isn’t it?” says Naruto breaking the silence.</p><p>            “You mean Hinata…” says Sakura. “Yes. She has very strong feelings for you. She always has.”</p><p>            “She’s always been a close friend, but it was never more than that for me. I think she knows I always liked you.”</p><p>            “That didn’t stop you when we were younger…or ever really. The heart is not controlled. It is what it is.”</p><p>They walk along silently for a while longer.</p><p>            “I talked to Hinata before I talked to you…” says Sakura, “about my feelings for you.”</p><p>            “You did?” says Naruto.</p><p>            “I knew how much she cared about you. I couldn’t just… I caused her so much pain!”</p><p>            “You were being true to your feelings. That can’t be bad.”</p><p>            “Can’t it though… Look at what it’s done to Hinata. She has always been one of the nicest people I know. But today…today I think she really wanted to hurt me. I did that! I made her that way!”</p><p>            “No. You didn’t…”</p><p>Naruto grabs Sakura’s hand, and they continue walking.</p><p>            “I was really worried,” says Naruto after a few moments, “that you might choose to go with Sasuke. I tried to prepare myself… I’d made up my mind. If that was what made you happy then I would be happy for you…no matter how much it hurt.”</p><p>            “Naruto… I…”</p><p>            “Ah…but you weren’t going to get rid of me completely,” he says with a huge smile. “I was still going to be around to watch over you. That’s what you do if you really love someone…right?”</p><p>The feelings inside Sakura swell as her eyes turn glassy. This once strange boy, this foolish young man, his love for her seems as boundless as his will to never give up. She stops and places her hands on his shoulders.</p><p>            “Naruto… You are the one for me. It may have taken me longer to realize, but I know that now…with all my heart, and I promise…I will be there to watch over you too…always.”</p><p>The two young lovers gaze warmly at one another. It’s still a little new for them to be like this, but they are finding their way, together.</p><p>            “And to be able to watch over you…” says Sakura after a few moments, “I need to get stronger. So… I’m going to go back and continue training. It’s what you would do.”</p><p>            “I’ll go with you,” says Naruto.</p><p>            “That’s OK. I think I need to work on developing my powers further before I’m ready to spar with anyone. It’ll just be for a little while. I’ll find you when I’m done, and we can go have ramen!”</p><p>            “Ramen!” says Naruto excitedly. “It’s a date…and I’m buying!”</p><p>            “Sounds wonderful…” says Sakura with an appreciative smile as she turns to walk back toward the training area.</p><p> </p><p>Their black robes sway only slightly in the breeze. The wind is gentle, a necessary prerequisite for their plan. It’s approaching evening now, and the light is fading. The setting is right as the two attackers quietly stalk their target.</p><p>            <em>Let’s see,</em> thinks Sakura, <em>I need to evolve my tactics when I’m using the Tenseigan, huh. They maneuvered me right into a blind attack. It was because of how I moved. When I’m using my powers to ‘push’ against an enemy, I almost always ‘push’ myself back and away as well. But I don’t need to do that. There’s no opposite reactive force on me when I use my powers. It’s more of a habit. It’s like I think it in my mind as if I’m expecting a reactive force and that moves me. I need to train myself to stand firm when I’m using my powers. I need to move myself with my powers deliberately instead of subconsciously.</em></p><p>            “I’ve checked in all directions,” says the first attacker. “She’s alone. The time is now. Remember your role. Obtain the sample and retreat to our contact. I will handle the rest.”</p><p>            “Understood,” says the second attacker. “For our clan…for our rightful bloodline.”</p><p>The attackers move swiftly and silently through the training area approaching. Sakura is unaware of the approaching threat. Within the confines and presumed safety of the Leaf Village she has let her guard down. The first attacker throws several smoke bombs that land at Sakura’s feet. This is not ordinary smoke however.</p><p>            <em>What…</em> thinks Sakura. <em>Medicinal properties…I…</em></p><p>Dark lines start to extend from her Byakugou seal but then retreat as Sakura slumps to the ground. The smoke contains an agent specifically designed to render her unconscious. Sakura’s attackers are quickly upon her, leaning over her motionless body.</p><p>            “The smoke bombs worked as quickly as our contact said they would,” says the first attacker. “She didn’t have time to fully engage her 100 Healings jutsu. Collect the sample.”</p><p>The second attacker removes a special medical syringe from his robe. The first attacker straddles Sakura and holds open her eye. The second attacker inserts the syringe deeply but delicately into Sakura’s eye removing a sample of its genetic secrets.</p><p>            “Now go,” says the first attacker. “You know what to do.”</p><p>            “Yes Lady…uh,” says the second attacker as he moves away.</p><p>The first attacker removes a kunai knife from her robe and bends forward as if to whisper to Sakura.</p><p>            “For my clan…for the rightful heirs of the Tenseigan,” says the first attacker slowly making a cut across Sakura’s cheek with the kunai, “I will end your life and deny you of a power that should never have been yours.”</p><p>The cut starts to slowly heal.</p><p>            <em>No…! It can’t be… </em>thinks the first attacker, <em>but it’s not like normal… A direct strike to the heart should still kill her…</em></p><p>With an efficient move, the first attacker presses her left arm against Sakura’s throat and right shoulder. She rears back with the knife in her right hand and thrusts downward to Sakura’s chest. The knife cuts into Sakura’s skin but goes no further. Blood trickles from the wound as the attacker strains to press the knife deeper. That’s when the attacker first sees the Tenseigan for herself. It’s there, in Sakura’s eyes, in this non-Hyuga’s eyes. Sakura pushes against her attacker with all the strength she can muster in her drugged state. The attacker is thrown sideways, and the mask is knocked from her face.</p><p>            “Hanabi…?” says Sakura weakly. “Why…?”</p><p>            “You should not have the powers of the Tenseigan. The Hyuga are the rightful heirs of Hamura Otsutsuki…not you! I do this for my clan…for my sister!”</p><p>Hanabi hurries to her feet while Sakura struggles to even stand.</p><p>            “Hanabi don’t… I never asked for these powers. It just happened… All of it…”</p><p>            “It doesn’t matter how…only that it is. I didn’t want to use my ninjutsu so there would be no link to the Hyuga, but you leave me no choice. You may have been able to recover to an extent, but you’re still no match for me right now.”</p><p>Hanabi unleashes her Trigrams Palms technique attacking Sakura’s chakra points. Sakura stumbles backward and drops to her knees. Hanabi moves in with her Tiger Fists.</p><p>            “Stop!” yells Naruto suddenly flashing in front of Sakura, his eyes bearing the markings of his Sage power.</p><p>            “Naruto…?” says Hanabi.</p><p>            “I don’t want to hurt you, Hanabi, but I won’t let you do this. Stop it! Now!”</p><p>            “No…I can’t. Sakura must die…for my clan…for my family. Even if it means my own life in return.”</p><p>Hanabi begins to advance again.</p><p>            “Hanabi! No!” says Hinata joining the group after having been trailing Naruto.</p><p>            “But big sister…this is best for you too.”</p><p>            “This is not the way, Hanabi.”</p><p>            “But I’ve seen you crying so much these last few months. It’s all because of her. You should be with…”</p><p>            “I should be right where I am,” says Hinata with great resolution. “Anything else would be a betrayal of my feelings... Naruto loves Sakura. He’s happy with her…and I am happy for him.”</p><p>Hanabi’s Tiger Fists dissipate as her arms fall to her side, and she lowers her head. Hinata walks to her sister and gives her a hug.</p><p>            “I’ll take her to the authorities,” says Hinata.</p><p>Naruto nods his head in acknowledgement, and Hinata jumps away with Hanabi. Naruto turns to Sakura who tries to walk toward him but is unable to maintain her balance. Naruto catches her in his arms.</p><p>            “I feel terrible…” says Sakura.</p><p>            “I’ll take you to the hospital.”</p><p>            “I’m not injured… It’s just the drugs they used to knock me out. My 100 Healings jutsu is removing them from my system…slowly.”</p><p>Sakura leans heavily on Naruto as they start walking back. She’s seems to be strained in thought, but it’s not the drugs that are clouding her mind.</p><p>            “Tell me…” says Sakura softly.</p><p>            “Huh…” says Naruto.</p><p>            “Tell me that I did the right thing. That with everything that is happening now…and that happened before…”</p><p>Sakura begins to cry as she clings to Naruto.</p><p>            “Tell me that it’s OK for me to love you…”</p><p>Naruto stops and softly wipes tears from Sakura’s eyes.</p><p>            “Sakura, that you love me is…”</p><p>Naruto pauses for a moment.</p><p>            “Nothing in the past… Nothing now… What matters most to me is you…and I am thankful for every step that has led us here…that has led you…to me…”</p><p> </p><p>It’s morning, and Naruto and Sakura have been called to Lady Tsunade’s office. When they arrive, Kakashi is there as well.</p><p>            “How are you feeling, Sakura?” asks Kakashi.</p><p>            “I’m doing well…all healed…at least physically,” says Sakura.</p><p>            “What’s going to happen to Hanabi?” asks Naruto.</p><p>            “The Hyuga clan has asked for lenience and plan to bring forward recommended punishment,” says Tsunade.</p><p>            “Lenience!” yells Naruto. “She tried to kill Sakura!”</p><p>            “This is a matter for the legal system and will be handled as such!” yells Tsunade.</p><p>            “But…!”</p><p>            “I agree…” says Sakura calmly. “I believe lenience is appropriate.”</p><p>            “Sakura…” says Naruto, “are you sure?”</p><p>            “It’s the right thing to do. I thought that my sudden, new powers might be difficult for people to accept…although I didn’t anticipate how members of the Hyuga clan might react due to their heritage from Hamura.”</p><p>            “You were always a very astute student, Sakura, and your insights into the fear that your new powers can cause is accurate.”</p><p>            “What do you mean?” asks Naruto.</p><p>            “For much of history there has always been concern among the villages about the others capabilities that could shift the balance of power,” says Kakashi. “The emergence of a new Kekkei Genkai…your Tenseigan powers Sakura…could threaten the peace among the Lands.”</p><p>            “But we all just fought together…as comrades…in the Fourth Great Ninja War!” says Naruto.</p><p>            “And the war is over…” says Tsunade. “All of the villages are now looking forward…to what this new future means.”</p><p>            “But we can’t go back to like before!”</p><p>Naruto is obviously frustrated and concerned about what this could mean for Sakura.</p><p>            “I don’t want to be the cause of any mistrust or fear,” says Sakura. “Maybe I should leave…”</p><p>            “Nobody is doing anything drastic, Sakura!” says Tsunade. “And we are not going back to how things were before, Naruto! But it will take both of you to help prevent that from happening. That’s why I have a mission for you.”</p><p>            “A mission…?” says Naruto.</p><p>            “Naruto…you were the symbol for the unity of the Hidden Villages during the war. You will visit each of them…each of the Kages…to remind them of that unity. You have a unique gift to bring people together. We need you to reinforce that the future of the Hidden Villages is a future where we are all comrades.”</p><p>            “Yes…” says Naruto with a nod of his head.</p><p>            “Sakura…you will accompany Naruto and tell the Kages of your powers. You will explain to them in person about the Tenseigan. Together you both will demonstrate that they have nothing to fear. Understood?”</p><p>            “Yes!” say Naruto and Sakura in unison.</p><p>            “This will also give members of the Hyuga clan time to adjust to your new powers. But Sakura…I must warn you that there is significant risk in this mission for you.”</p><p>            “Risk…?” says Sakura.</p><p>            “There are rogue organizations…rogue ninja…even more so now than before the war. Your new powers will be a tempting target.”</p><p>            “You understand that the body of a powerful ninja is a treasure,” says Kakashi. “Secrets of the clans and the eyes of those with visual prowess have often been sought as spoils of war. That is your burden now.”</p><p>            “I understand…” says Sakura.</p><p>            “And you Naruto… You must be there to protect Sakura while she continues to master her new visual prowess.”</p><p>            “I will,” says Naruto. “Always…”</p><p>            “There’s one more thing,” says Tsunade. “There have been noticeable changes in a couple of the small nations. Those lands have always suffered most during the great ninja wars and can be particularly susceptible to outside influence afterwards. There seems to be somebody new orchestrating events behind the scenes.”</p><p>            “Another Akatsuki…?” asks Sakura.</p><p>            “No. Our intel suggests only a single individual is involved. We have no reason for concern at this point…but we want you to find out more information…find out if there are plans in the future that may be a problem.”</p><p>            “Who is this individual?” asks Naruto reluctantly.</p><p>            “Based on the descriptions…we believe it is Sasuke,” says Kakashi.</p><p>            “Sasuke…?” say Naruto and Sakura in unison again.</p><p>            “The reports are not confirmed…but it seems like him,” says Tsunade.</p><p>            “You want us to spy on Sasuke!” says Naruto. “But he’s not like he was before…”</p><p>            “Naruto…!” says Kakashi. “We’re not asking you to do anything against Sasuke! I was a part of pardoning him for his past actions! I would never have done so if I thought that he might be consumed by hate again! But with his power and past it is prudent to understand if his actions are toward a specific goal. The two of you are the best people to do this. You are his friends. Find him. Talk to him…as friends. That is all we are asking you to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Later that day Naruto is sitting at the bar of the Ramen Ichiraku restaurant.</p><p>            <em>Ooh…that smells so good…</em> thinks Naruto. <em>I’m going to miss this place when I’m gone.</em></p><p>            “Hello…Naruto,” says Hinata.</p><p>            “Hinata! Thanks for coming.”</p><p>            “I was surprised you wanted to see me after what happened with Hanabi. How is Sakura?”</p><p>            “She’s doing alright. She might not have been if it hadn’t been for you stopping by after the training.”</p><p>            “I feel like it’s my fault for what Hanabi did. She’s always been protective of me even though I’m older. I should have been more careful with my emotions in front of her…and during the training.”</p><p>There is an awkward silence for several moments before Naruto speaks again.</p><p>            “I ordered us the Ichiraku special. I hope you like it.”</p><p>            “The special is your favorite, right? I always order it when I come here.”</p><p>They look at each other a bit uncomfortably.</p><p>            “Why did you ask me here, Naruto?” asks Hinata.</p><p>            “I wanted to talk with you before we left.”</p><p>            “You’re leaving?”</p><p>            “It’s a mission from the Hokage. I don’t know how long we’ll be gone. Sakura and I are leaving in the morning.”</p><p>Hinata looks visibly saddened.</p><p>            “Hinata…before I left…I wanted to tell you how much it has always meant to me that you were always on my side…I mean…that when everyone else seemed to think I was an idiot and a failure...that you never did.”</p><p>            “We were alike that way. Everybody looked at me like I was a failure too. We could have been failures together, and I would have been happy.”</p><p>            “Hinata… I…”</p><p>            “But neither of us are failures anymore,” says Hinata forcing a smile. “Everything has changed.”</p><p>Hinata pauses for a moment before continuing.</p><p>            “I always knew how much you cared for Sakura. I’ll admit, at first, I liked that she was running after Sasuke…even though I could see that it hurt you. But later, I saw the two of you drawing closer. I knew that if she ever came to see how very special you are that she would…and…”</p><p>Hinata’s hand trembles, and her eyes become glassy. She collects herself and looks directly at Naruto.</p><p>            “And I knew you would be happy…and I knew that I would be happy for you.”</p><p>Naruto grabs Hinata’s hand to stop it from trembling.</p><p>            “Hinata, you are my oldest friend… Well, except for Sasuke…but he didn’t like me in the beginning…and Iruka…but he’s more of a mentor…and Kurama…he’s been with me the longest but he didn’t like me at first either.”</p><p>            “Oh Naruto,” says Hinata wiping a tear from her eyes and managing a smile seeing that the silly young boy she fell in love with is still, at least partly, in the young man sitting next to her. “You do realize those are all guys, don’t you? How about I be your oldest ‘girl’…friend. I think I would like that…it would be very special to me.”</p><p>            “Yeah…for sure,” says Naruto. “Thank you…Hinata…for always being there.”</p><p>Naruto and Hinata eat their ramen. As they do Naruto manages to make Hinata laugh even more. It’s a difficult transition, but the two friends understand that they have a bond that will last a lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>It’s the next morning, and Naruto is waiting at the gate to the Leaf Village.</p><p>            “Naruto!” yells Sakura as she runs up to the gate to meet him. “Sorry I’m late. I needed to stop by the Hokage’s office.”</p><p>            “By the Hokage’s office…? Did Granny Tsunade have more information for our mission?”</p><p>            “No! She had these…!”</p><p>Sakura pulls out a stack of papers from her bag.</p><p>            “They’re exams…for you!”</p><p>            “What?! Why do I have to take exams?”</p><p>            “You might have been given the honorary rank of jonin but from a grade perspective you are still only a genin. You have to pass these exams to be official. Lady Tsunade asked me to help you study while we are on our journey.”</p><p>            “This trip just became a lot less fun…”</p><p>            “Are you saying I won’t be a good teacher?”</p><p>            “No, no…Sakura. I’m sure you’re a great teacher…but do I really have to do this? I mean…I helped win the Fourth Great Ninja War. That should count for something.”</p><p>            “It does. That’s why Lady Tsunade is allowing me to be your proctor.”</p><p>            <em>Hmm… </em>thinks Naruto, <em>maybe I can convince Sakura to go easy on me.</em></p><p>Naruto reaches out to touch Sakura on her shoulder. He looks deeply into her eyes with his best effort at a seductive expression and tone in his voice.</p><p>            “Sakura…I’m sure I’m going to pass the exams.”</p><p>            “Uh…what are you doing Naruto?”</p><p>            “You are such a great teacher. How could I not? Maybe we shouldn’t even bother with them at all,” says Naruto as his expression becomes even more exaggerated.</p><p>Sakura figures out quickly what Naruto is trying to do. She likes it, a little, even though his attempt at a seductive move is really more, funny, than alluring. She decides to have a little fun with him as well.</p><p>            “You know…” says Sakura in an inviting voice as she places her hand on his chest and moves in close. “I was thinking…that because of my feelings for you…”</p><p>            “Yes…Sakura…” says Naruto slowly as he’s thinking excitedly. <em>It’s going to work…! </em> </p><p>            “Because of my feelings for you, I…” says Sakura as she moves her hands to his shoulders and looks him straight in the eyes. “I need to be extra hard in grading the exams so nobody thinks I just let you pass because I love you.”</p><p>Naruto’s expression goes blank.</p><p>            What?! <em>How did we end up here? This is even worse!</em></p><p>Naruto’s expression and tone go back to his normal self.</p><p>            “Oh…but Sakura,” Naruto says with a bit of whine. “I’m not good at exams… Don’t make me take them.”</p><p>            “No…you’re going to take them.”</p><p>            “But I… You… We…”</p><p>            “And that’s why I’m going to be there for you the whole time to help you study. We’ve got this…the two of us…together.”</p><p>Sakura smiles and winks at Naruto. He knows she’s right, and starts to feel, at least a little better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Autumn and the Rebel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is quiet in the chaos. Akara can see her mom speaking but cannot hear her. Chakra erupts and sparks across the ground carving deep gouges. Wind swirls around them with gale force.</p>
<p>            “Akara…! Akara!”</p>
<p>The shouts from her mom start softly but become louder and clearer as Akara’s faculties return.</p>
<p>            “We’re not going to be able to constrain him much longer! He’s much more powerful than either one of them before! She has to do it now!”</p>
<p>Akara strains against the onslaught to look to her side, towards Sakura.</p>
<p>            “We need you!” she yells. “You can do this! I know you can!”</p>
<p>There is a determined look in Sakura’s eyes as she steadily moves forward.</p>
<p>            <em>That person… This child…</em> thinks Sakura. <em>Was that really a possibility…?</em></p>
<p>Sakura clears her mind of those thoughts and focuses on what’s now before her.</p>
<p>            <em>I have to do this…for them…for us.</em></p>
<p>Sakura forces her way closer. She can see the face of Shigodo clearly through the darkness now…a face uncomfortably familiar, a being writhing to be free. There is an odd attraction as she reaches out to touch him, almost like a missing piece finally finding where it belongs. The transfer is instant, and overwhelming. Sakura recoils as the memories flood into her mind. She stumbles and is knocked to the ground, her eyes wide with disbelief. Sakura stares at the Sasuke and Naruto, struggling with themselves. The impossibilities, the realities, the feelings of what is and what was rage inside her.</p>
<p>            “Mom…?!” yells Akara questioningly as she turns her gaze away from Sakura.</p>
<p>            “It’s not enough! <em>That me that’s a part of him is…</em></p>
<p>The chakra tempest pulses suddenly before concentrating and tightening around Shigodo. He releases the power in a single massive burst and breaks free. Sakura, Akara, and her mom are blown backwards. Chaos becomes calm.</p>
<p>            “I know what you are trying to do,” says Shigodo calmly. “She was you but is not you…”</p>
<p>Akara moves slightly in her bed grabbing Fujin’s attention. There is a strange, low glow from her still closed eyes. The look of tension on her face begins to relax, and she opens her eyes. She stares forward for a few moments as if not really awake. Fujin watches as the last remnants of the glow fade from her eyes, and they return to normal.</p>
<p>“It’s about time you woke up,” says Fujin.</p>
<p>            “What was that?” asks Akara groggily.</p>
<p>            “What was what?”</p>
<p>Akara sits up and looks around as if not remembering where she is for a moment. Slowly, a blurry image of Fujin comes into focus.</p>
<p>            “You have a lousy bedside manner,” says Akara.</p>
<p>            “I’m giving Mom a break,” says Fujin. “She’s been by your side almost nonstop since they found you. Dad finally convinced her to rest for a while.”</p>
<p>            “Mom…?”</p>
<p>            “Why does that surprise you so much?”</p>
<p>            “No… It’s nothing… It’s just… It’s nothing… Well, you are her favorite.”</p>
<p>            “You presume too much…or maybe it’s too little…”</p>
<p>            “Yeah…sure,” says Akara in disagreement as she adjusts herself in her bed, still sore from her ordeal. “How long have I been out anyway?”</p>
<p>            “It’s been about a day and a half. Mom healed your shoulder and didn’t see much in the way of other physical injuries. She said it just seemed like your body was drained…”</p>
<p>Akara is reminded of how she freed herself from Shigodo, the feeling in her eyes, the power.</p>
<p>“How did you escape?” asks Fujin. “Mom seems to think…is worried actually…that you developed a new ability.”</p>
<p>            “I don’t know what it was…” says Akara.</p>
<p>            “I hope you do have Mom’s abilities. Then maybe I won’t have to watch out for you so much anymore.”</p>
<p>            “Yeah…good job with that by the way. I know I’m really just a nuisance to you.”</p>
<p>            “You’re my little sister…you’re supposed to be a nuisance.”</p>
<p>            “Just because you’re a minute older than me does not make me your little sister! And we can’t all be born geniuses like you…”</p>
<p>            “Maybe not, but I know you’re stronger than you think. We all do…even him…especially him.”</p>
<p>            “Anichi…? Is Anichi here…?”</p>
<p>            “No, Akara. Your boyfriend’s not here. But I suspect he is on his way. I contacted Aunt Karin to tell them you were missing…just in case you two misfits decided to run off together. They know you’re safe now too. I thought he would want to know.”</p>
<p>            “You did…? Awe…you really are just a big softie!”</p>
<p>            “Yeah…I wouldn’t go that far. But maybe we’re more alike than you think.”</p>
<p>            “Ya know, if I do have Mom’s powers now, I’ll be strong too…strong enough to kick your butt. Then all you’ll need is a girlfriend, and we’ll really be alike.”</p>
<p>            “Maybe Mom should check your head again because that’s not going to happen. Girls are crazy…and you’re never going to kick my butt.”</p>
<p>            “Oh, but you don’t think she’s crazy…! I’ve heard about you and the…uh…hmm…the quiet assassin… I hear she’s coming for you!”</p>
<p>            “You don’t know what you’re talking about Akara.”</p>
<p>            “Yes, I do…! And I am going to kick your butt one day. It’s going to be awesome! I can’t wait!”</p>
<p>            “Keep dreaming little sister!”</p>
<p>The two siblings laugh and continue to poke fun at one another drawing the attention of their parents. It’s not long before Naruto and Sakura rush into the bedroom.</p>
<p>            “Akara…you’re awake!” says Sakura. “What are you doing? You need to rest. You’ve been through a lot. You…”</p>
<p>            “Mom… Mom…!” interrupts Akara. “It’s alright… I’m OK.”</p>
<p>            “But…”</p>
<p>            “Ahh…laughter is good for you,” says Naruto.</p>
<p>Sakura glances quickly at Naruto and understands without a word being said between them the gentle nudge he is giving her.</p>
<p>            “I was just so worried about you Akara,” says Sakura. “I thought we had lost you…and I never want to lose you.”</p>
<p>Akara recognizes that her mom is referring to more than just the encounter with Shigodo. Their relationship has become more strained as Akara has grown older.</p>
<p>            “You won’t,” says Akara. “I love you Mom.”</p>
<p>            “I love you too my sweet little girl.”</p>
<p>Akara reaches out to hug Sakura with one arm and her Dad with the other. Sakura looks at Fujin and gestures for him to join the family. The four are locked in a long hug until finally Fujin breaks free.</p>
<p>            “OK… That’s enough,” says Fujin. “This is too much for me.”</p>
<p>            “Awe… Fujin…” says Akara in funny, whiny voice. “You broke the circle…”</p>
<p>            “Yeah…yeah. It’s always about the circle… I’m going to train.”</p>
<p>            “Fujin…?” says Akara again.</p>
<p>            “What?” says Fujin stopping to look back at his sister.</p>
<p>            “Thank you…”</p>
<p>            “Always… Akara…”</p>
<p>Fujin walks out the door and is going down the hall.</p>
<p>            “I’m still going to kick your butt though…!” yells Akara.</p>
<p>            “I can’t wait for you to try…!” yells Fujin back.</p>
<p>Akara smiles. She and her brother may have their differences, but she knows he will always be there for her when she needs him.</p>
<p>            “What was that all about?” asks Naruto.</p>
<p>            “I told him that if I do have Mom’s abilities that I would be strong now too.”</p>
<p>            “Oh yeah… That sounds like fun! But I would still kick both of your butts!”</p>
<p>            “Naruto!” says Sakura.</p>
<p>            “You could join too,” says Naruto. “Of course, then it probably wouldn’t be much of a challenge with both of us against them.”</p>
<p>            “We are not going to fight them!”</p>
<p>            “But if Akara has your abilities, it would be…”</p>
<p>            “We don’t know what she has,” interrupts Sakura. “There’s no precedence for any of this. Akara, tell us what happened.”</p>
<p>            “OK,” she says, “but this is about much more than me maybe developing powers like you, Mom. You’re not going to believe it…either of you.”</p>
<p>Naruto and Sakura look at each other questioningly, wondering what Akara could possibly mean. As Akara begins to describe Shigodo, she tells them how he wanted to hear about the past, that he thought she had information he needed in order to understand who he was, and why he was here. She tells them he figured out there might be others, and then she tells them what she has never told anyone before. She tells them of Hamura’s conversation with Kaguya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Flashback]</p>
<p>The moon has formed around Kaguya in the Root-Time Space. Kaguya herself, in her original form, appears to be in a dream space. The space is empty except for the vial with Obito’s eye which seems to float toward Kaguya. She grabs it.</p>
<p>            <em>What is this connection I feel? It’s Sakura. </em></p>
<p>Kaguya looks closely at the vial.</p>
<p>            <em>Obito’s eye… Meant for Kakashi…</em></p>
<p>Hamura appears in the dream space.</p>
<p>            “Hamura?”</p>
<p>            “Mother! Is that you? You look different?</p>
<p>            “It’s me, Hamura…the real me.”</p>
<p>            “How can this be? I have a connection to Sakura because of giving her my Visual Prowess, but this should not be possible. Mother…you…I’m sorry. It appears as if fate cannot be changed. I intervened…changed history using Obito’s Izanagi…but still the currents and eddies of reality led back to this conclusion.”</p>
<p>            “I want to thank you, Hamura.”</p>
<p>            “Thank me…?”</p>
<p>            “Yes. Not all is as it was before.”</p>
<p>            “Huh…”</p>
<p>            “I could sense you were always there…for a thousand years…watching over me. I did not understand why, but now I see that you did so out of love for me. It became clear when Black Zetsu left me, and I was myself again.”</p>
<p>            “But he’s a part of you…now…and yet you seem to not be under his influence.”</p>
<p>            “He is still here. I can feel the hatred in him. But it seems I have a level of control…to contain his darkness within me and not completely lose myself.”</p>
<p>Hamura looks more closely at Kaguya’s eyes.</p>
<p>            “Your eyes… You have the mark of the Tenseigan…you must have its power!”</p>
<p>            “Tenseigan?”</p>
<p>            “It is not surprising that you do not know of it since love is foreign to your people. The Tenseigan is an evolution of the Byakugan. Unlike the Sharingan and Rinnegan which manifest through pain and loss, the Tenseigan develops through acts of love and sacrifice. You sacrificed yourself to protect Sakura and the others. That sacrifice must have led to your new powers. It is likely you are the only true Otsutsuki to have ever manifested such power.”</p>
<p>            “I can feel its ability. It’s similar to the power I use to create a new Time-Space.”</p>
<p>            “It is likely that ability is now greatly enhanced with the power of the Tenseigan.”</p>
<p>            “It is more than that. I can feel them. I can feel all them…all the people in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. I could always draw their chakra when connected to the Divine Tree, but now…now I see everything about them…their abilities…their memories…their dreams.”</p>
<p>            “The sheer magnitude of such a feat. That’s incredible!”</p>
<p>            “But I also see their fear…their sadness. The seemingly endless cycle between one and the other. The constant struggle.”</p>
<p>            “Hagoromo has tried to provide structure and guidance in his teachings, and I have watched them for a millennium. Progress is slow towards a solution. In many ways they are still like children.”</p>
<p>            “They are like my children… The chakra I gave to you and Hagoromo has spread through this world. This is never what I wanted. The use of chakra has led to higher forms of conflict…of death and destruction. When I first came to this world, I only wanted peace and no more fighting.”</p>
<p>            “There was conflict before you introduced this world to chakra, Mother. The struggle between good and evil...right and wrong…is not one of chakra. It is a struggle in the heart and mind of every person…passed from parent to child since the beginning of time. What you gave this world with chakra is the ability to defend itself against powers in this universe that would seek to enslave or destroy it.”</p>
<p>            “And how will this world defend itself when those powers arrive? How will they protect themselves when they are divided and fight amongst themselves?”</p>
<p>            “There are those among them that will rise to lead the rest. The four that battled you and Black Zetsu…Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke…are proof that when working together the people of this world can be a powerful force.”</p>
<p>            “Naruto and Sasuke… Together they do possess the ability and strength of will to lead this world…but I could sense the divide between them. Even now a battle between them looms.”</p>
<p>            “We must wait to see if they can find a different solution than their predecessors.”</p>
<p>            “No. There is another way. I can hide and protect all of them.”</p>
<p>            “Mother…what are you thinking of doing?”</p>
<p>            “With the power of this Tenseigan I will collect them all…everything about them…and make them again…in my true sanctuary. One that I will guide. Give me your memories Hamura. None before will know of this. For them, all will be as it has always been.”</p>
<p>The dormant Expansive Kekkei Moura Truthseeker Orb that Kaguya created during her battle with Naruto and Sasuke begins to increase in size again.</p>
<p>[End of Flashback]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Mom… Dad…” says Akara. “I think we…are the others.”</p>
<p>            “Others…?” says Naruto questioningly. “Us…?”</p>
<p>            “But how…? Why…?” says Sakura. “Why would you believe we are the others?”</p>
<p>            “Because…” says Akara. “Because when I decided I had to sacrifice myself to keep that information from Shigodo…she was there. She saved me.”</p>
<p>            “Who saved you?” asks Naruto.</p>
<p>            “It was Kaguya. She moved me out of the way of Shigodo’s attack…and she told me…”</p>
<p>            “Told you what…?” asks Sakura.</p>
<p>            “She said I was needed here and told me to open my eyes. I think she knew.”</p>
<p>            “Knew what…?”</p>
<p>            “Knew that I had your abilities.... I could feel it…the power. My eyes were different. It was like a blast emanated from me when I opened my eyes. Everything was just…gone…”</p>
<p>            “I know that feeling,” says Sakura worriedly. “That incredible power…”</p>
<p>            “That does sound like your powers,” says Naruto. “But to be so powerful…right from the beginning…”</p>
<p>Sakura looks at Naruto with concern. She had always thought this could happen, feared it might happen.</p>
<p>            “You have them…” says Sakura almost sadly. “You have my visual powers…”</p>
<p>Naruto takes Sakura’s hand in a gesture to assure her that everything will be OK. She manages a concerned smile, and then reaches out to touch her daughter’s face. She stares into eyes that are very much like her own. She wants to be happy for Akara, but instead is sad.</p>
<p>            “You should rest…” says Sakura softly. “We’ll talk more about this later.”</p>
<p>Akara pulls the cover up higher as her head sinks into the pillow. Naruto and Sakura quietly leave the room and go downstairs trying to come to grasps with what Akara has told them.</p>
<p>            “Shikamaru has been searching for this…Shigodo,” says Naruto. “He hasn’t found anything so far. I’ll give him the name and description. That will help.”</p>
<p>            “It’s very odd that you weren’t able to sense him,” says Sakura.</p>
<p>            “I know. He must be using whatever he used to mask Akara’s chakra to mask himself. Did you find any evidence of drugs in her system?”</p>
<p>            “Only trace amounts of what was used to knock her out…nothing that could mask chakra.”</p>
<p>There is silence between them for a while, seemingly almost avoiding the story Akara told them.</p>
<p>            “Do you believe it?” asks Sakura. “What Akara said seems…unimaginable. We’re copies… This world isn’t…real.”</p>
<p>            “Akara has always had a special…gift,” says Naruto. “That connection…like you have with the Tenseigan. Maybe it’s all related…”</p>
<p>            “But there’s no way this could be true. Can it…?”</p>
<p>            “She’s never lied to us about what she knows. It always seemed like there was no way she should know what she does, but she’s always been right.”</p>
<p>            “She never told us about Kaguya though…certainly not about her ‘speaking’ to Akara.”</p>
<p>            “You talked to Kaguya the most back then. What do you remember? Could she do something like this?”</p>
<p>            “Kaguya never said anything to make me think she planned or could even do anything like this.”</p>
<p>            “But being able to make a new Time Space…she could always do that…and Black Zetsu did create the duplicates of Kakashi and Hinata back then. You said they were like the real people, right?”</p>
<p>            “Yeah…they were. Except for you sensing evil in them and until we fought them…it really did seem like…them. And the part about Kaguya having a connection to me…Hamura did say that. He didn’t say why, but I did have a connection to him because of the Tenseigan. If Kaguya developed a Tenseigan, I guess it’s possible…and who knows what a being like her could do with the abilities of the Tenseigan.”</p>
<p>            “But how could Kaguya be talking to Akara?”</p>
<p>            “The medical tests when they were young confirmed that the changes to my genetic structure were passed on to Fujin and Akara. Obviously, they’ve manifested in Akara. Maybe that was a part of this ‘connection’ she had all along.”</p>
<p>Sakura pauses for a moment and then clasping her arms together continues.</p>
<p>            “Oh Naruto…I worry for our little girl, and what she may go through… If you hadn’t been there for me…”</p>
<p>            “And you’ll be there for Akara… We both will,” says Naruto. “She’s stronger than she knows…”</p>
<p>            “She’ll have to be…” says Sakura pausing for a moment. “The timing of this though… The next stage of the Challenge is coming up soon.”</p>
<p>            “Do you think the two are related?”</p>
<p>            “I don’t know, but it is a bit of an odd coincidence.”</p>
<p>            “Maybe…” says Naruto not necessarily agreeing. “Are you still intent on being in the next battle?”</p>
<p>            “I’m the right person. You know I am.”</p>
<p>            “I do…but I still worry about you.”</p>
<p>            “You think I won’t win…?”</p>
<p>            “Ha…that’s not it. But Shikamaru has been reviewing the Light’s strategy from the first stage. He’s at a loss to explain their tactics unless the rumors are true.”</p>
<p>            “That Sasuke is rebuilding the Uchiha clan…”</p>
<p>            “If he is…your opponent could be much more dangerous. Is she ready…if you need her?”</p>
<p>            “She’s difficult to control…”</p>
<p>            “Like the real thing, huh…” says Naruto with a laugh.</p>
<p>            “Definitely like the real thing!” says Sakura grabbing Naruto and pulling him close to her. “But…you’ll be there to watch over me, right? Like always…?”</p>
<p>            “Forever and always…”</p>
<p>Naruto kisses Sakura softly, and almost immediately there is a furious knock at the door. Naruto and Sakura look at each other for a moment as if wanting to ignore it, but then both go to answer.</p>
<p>            “Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki…” says Anichi almost out of breath. “Is Akara OK?”</p>
<p>            “Anichi… Come in,” says Sakura. “And we’ve told you there’s no need to be so formal with us. Call us Sakura and Naruto.”</p>
<p>            “Yes…I’m sorry. Is Akara OK?”</p>
<p>            “She’s upstairs,” says Naruto. “I imagine she’s been wondering when you might stop by.”</p>
<p>Anichi looks towards Akara’s room and then back at Naruto and Sakura.</p>
<p>            “Go ahead…” says Sakura.</p>
<p>            “Thank you…” says Anichi as he rushes up the stairs.</p>
<p>            “That boy is nothing like his father with how he dotes on Akara,” says Sakura. “He’s actually more like you that way. Maybe that’s why she likes him.”</p>
<p>Sakura leans back placing her shoulder against Naruto’s chest and gives him a sweet kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>            “Akara is much easier on Anichi than you were on me though,” says Naruto.</p>
<p>Sakura’s expression changes quickly as she sends a quick elbow into Naruto’s ribs.</p>
<p>            “Hmph…” says Sakura. “Well…I think I was worth the wait.”</p>
<p>Naruto turns Sakura so that the two are facing one another.</p>
<p>            “I would have waited through this life and the next for you…” says Naruto.</p>
<p>Sakura smiles lovingly and kisses Naruto again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “I thought I heard your voice,” says Akara as Anichi enters the room.</p>
<p>            “I would have been here sooner but…”</p>
<p>            “You’re father…?”</p>
<p>            “Yes…”</p>
<p>Anichi tenderly grabs Akara’s hand.</p>
<p>            “Are you alright?” he asks.</p>
<p>            “I’m fine, says Akara. “Mainly just bumps and bruises except for this…”</p>
<p>Akara pulls at her collar to show the slight discoloration on her shoulder.</p>
<p>            “Mom healed it for me.”</p>
<p>            “I’m so glad you’re safe. I was worried this was because of me…because of our plans.”</p>
<p>            “I was in an area I don’t normally go…” says Akara as a look of guilt flashes across Anichi’s face. “But it wasn’t random…! He was targeting me specifically!”</p>
<p>Anichi’s expression morphs to one of dangerous determination, not so unlike the focused hatred of his father from so long ago.</p>
<p>            “What did he want?” asks Anichi stoically. “Who was he?”</p>
<p>            “It was odd. He seemed familiar, but I’ve never seen him before. And mainly he just wanted to talk…wanted to hear me talk…about the weird things I know.”</p>
<p>            “That’s strange…”</p>
<p>            “Very… But it may have actually helped explain a few things…”</p>
<p>            “What things…”</p>
<p>            “Things about this place…about us…that were hidden. These things I know…the memories…are a part of it. I’m a part of it. She’s…a part of it.”</p>
<p>            “She…? The voice in your head…?”</p>
<p>            “She’s real, Anichi. She saved me…”</p>
<p>            “How do you know she’s real?”</p>
<p>            “When I thought I was about to die… thought I needed to die…to protect everyone…she was there. That’s when it happened… It’s like she knew… That’s how I escaped.”</p>
<p>            “What do you mean…?”</p>
<p>            “It was incredible…the change…the power… It was Mom’s powers…I think I have them now.”</p>
<p>            “The Tenseigan…?”</p>
<p>            “Yeah…” says Akara with a slow smile. “I felt so…strong. For the first time in my life, I felt…powerful!”</p>
<p>There is a look of relieved joy on Akara’s face as she stares at Anichi.</p>
<p>            “Are you having second thoughts...?” asks Anichi after a few moments.</p>
<p>            “Not about you…or us,” says Akara hesitantly.</p>
<p>            “Whatever happens… Wherever life takes us… You will always be my Autumn…”</p>
<p>            “And you will always be my Rebel…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An Unexpected Threat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto and Sakura have traveled to the Hidden Sand Village. They are in the Kazekage’s office with Gaara and Temari.</p><p>            “It’s good to see you again, my friend,” says Gaara. “How is your arm healing?”</p><p>            “Ahh…the bandages are a little troublesome,” says Naruto, “but it’s almost good as new.”</p><p>            “It feels normal?”</p><p>            “It feels like me but not quite only me. I don’t know of any other way to describe it. Maybe if I was better at books…”</p><p>Naruto catches himself and glances toward Sakura.</p><p>            “So…the topic of our studies tonight will be medical,” says Sakura with a much too happy smile.</p><p>            “But Sakura… We just got here. I’m sure Gaara has a reception or maybe a party planned for us. Right Gaara?”</p><p>            “No. There’s nothing planned,” says Gaara.</p><p>Naruto looks at Gaara with a blank expression and is speechless.</p><p>            “We understood that this was intended to be a low-profile visit,” says Temari. “Aside from a little official business, your time here is yours to do with as you see fit.”</p><p>            “There is one item I would like to discuss with you urgently though, Naruto,” says Gaara.</p><p>            “Sakura and I will go for a walk through the village,” says Temari. “We have things to discuss as well.”</p><p>Sakura looks at Temari questioningly for a moment.</p><p>            “See you in a little while Naruto,” says Sakura as she lightly grasps his hand.</p><p>            “See you,” says Naruto with a smile.</p><p>Sakura leaves with Temari.</p><p>            “Naruto,” says Gaara, “we have intel on changes in the Hidden Rain Village.”</p><p>            “The Hidden Rain…?” says Naruto.</p><p>            “Yes. After your defeat of Pain and the loss of Konan there was a disruption in the governing structure. A corrupt group of people were able to seize power. Apparently, anyone opposing this group was dealt with harshly.”</p><p>            “I had no idea my battle with Pain would have such impacts. I was only thinking of protecting the Leaf Village and stopping the Akatsuki.”</p><p>            “I’ve learned in my time as Kazekage that no matter how appropriate my decisions seem, there are always unforeseen…and often unfortunate…consequences.”</p><p>            “So, the people of the Hidden Rain Village are dealing with these ‘consequences’ now. Is that what you are saying?”</p><p>            “No…actually they’re not…at least not anymore. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”</p><p>            “What do you mean?”</p><p>            “Our intel says that an outsider entered the village and changed things.”</p><p>            “An outsider…”</p><p>            “Yes. The outsider confronted the new group in power and killed them…single handedly…and it seems…rather easily.”</p><p>            “So now this outsider is in control of the village?”</p><p>            “No. Our reports indicate that the outsider is no longer there. A few new leaders were selected and left in charge to administer the village. It’s said the administration is strict and highly disciplined, but fair. It is not harsh or cruel. In fact, the people of the village welcomed the change and are said to be very grateful to the outsider.”</p><p>            “That’s good then. It sounds like everything turned out well.”</p><p>            “Yes…but it’s also a little worrisome.”</p><p>            “Why worrisome?”</p><p>            “Descriptions of the outsider say he was missing his left arm and yet was an expert swordsman. It was also said that he seemed to possess unique and powerful ninjutsu.”</p><p>            “You think it was Sasuke…”</p><p>            “Yes. It does sound very much like him.”</p><p>            “Assuming it is Sasuke, then he’s doing good. He said he wanted to atone for his mistakes, and it sounds like he is.”</p><p>            “Yes it does. But you have to understand that where Sasuke is involved there is still concern when it comes to his actions. He is extremely powerful and…”</p><p>            “Sasuke would never turn to hatred again!” interrupts Naruto. “I know he wouldn’t. We both almost died…would have died…if I thought for a moment that Sasuke was not back with us.”</p><p>            “I trust you Naruto…and so will trust that Sasuke’s motives are for good. Lady Tsunade mentioned that as part of your mission you and Sakura were tasked with talking to Sasuke. I thought you should have this information for when you meet up with him.”</p><p>            “I understand… Thank you Gaara.”</p><p>Naruto pauses.</p><p>            “Is there any other intel?”</p><p>            “No,” says Gaara. “I’ve told you everything the Hidden Sand knows.”</p><p>            “Then before I go… Did you…uh…talk to Temari?”</p><p>            “Yes. She said you are indebted to her now. Apparently, what you described to me was not easy to find.”</p><p>Gaara grabs a small cloth pouch from his desk and is just about to hand it to Naruto.</p><p>            “Things will change…” says Gaara.</p><p>            “That’s what I’m hoping…” says Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>Temari and Sakura have been walking through the streets and looking in various shops along the way. They’ve stopped in a quaint restaurant to sit for a while.</p><p>            “So, are you mastering your new powers?” asks Temari.</p><p>As Temari watches, Sakura pulls one of the dumplings off the bamboo skewer she is holding in her left hand and pushes it into her mouth without ever touching it.</p><p>            “I’m learning…” says Sakura with a smile.</p><p>            “That’s handy…and Naruto played a part in you having these powers, right?”</p><p>            “I was with him when they first manifested. Is that why you wanted a chance to talk to me? Is there more you want to know about the Tenseigan?”</p><p>            “No,” says Temari. “The Hokage sent us a description of your powers. It was quite thorough. And Gaara trusts Naruto completely and by extension the Hidden Leaf Village. I expect our Lands will have strong ties going forward. You possessing the Tenseigan does not change that. I did want to talk to you alone though…woman to woman…about Naruto. I’ve heard things…and I saw the two of you when you said goodbye earlier… You grabbed his hand…”</p><p>            “I guess that was kind of obvious.”</p><p>            “Well, I doubt Gaara noticed anything. Guys are oblivious for the most part unless they’re told. Even Shikamaru…and he’s more astute than most.”</p><p>            “Shikamaru told you about us, didn’t he?”</p><p>            “I believe his words were something like Naruto is acting like less of an idiot lately and you are not hitting Naruto as much.”</p><p>            “Did everyone really think that I hit him that much…?” says Sakura dejectedly.</p><p>            “I always suspected there was more to why you did that. It was like the two of you had your own language…a sort of odd, playful banter. Naruto can’t hide anything. It was obvious how much he cared for you. Things were always less certain with you though. You seemed to like him but kept yourself from becoming too close.”</p><p>            “I was…unsure…about my feelings for him for so long…and confused. The closer we became, the more it felt like we couldn’t move forward until…”</p><p>Sakura pauses for a moment.</p><p>            “Anyway…I think Naruto knew that as well. Now it’s like…it can just be us. It’s wonderful…”</p><p>Sakura smiles and Temari can see the happiness, the love, in her eyes.</p><p>            “It takes some people a little longer to be sure about what they are feeling,” says Temari. Shikamaru was like that too…”</p><p>            “He was?”</p><p>            “I knew from that first battle during the chunin exams that we would be together. Shikamaru may not admit it, but I think he knew as well. It just took him a lot longer to accept his fate!”</p><p>Temari winks and smiles at Sakura.</p><p> </p><p>In the Land of Earth, a clean-cut, professional looking man waits at their normal meeting place.</p><p>            <em>I wonder if that’s him…</em> thinks Madoka. <em>He’s patient…calculating…intelligent…the pieces fit, but what is his goal. Probably power…just like me…just like everyone.</em></p><p>A figure enters from a side door. Madoka can only see his shadow as the man is behind a partition. It’s been like this since the beginning, always hidden, always helpful, but for a price. The hidden man begins to speak, slowly and softly.</p><p>            “I understand the hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War is on the way to our village.”</p><p>            “Yes…Naruto. He should be leaving the Land of Wind shortly. His next stop is the Land of Earth. I expect he will be here in a few days. The Tsuchikage has me preparing a welcome.”</p><p>            “Is he traveling alone?”</p><p>            “No. Sakura Haruno, one of his original team members, is with him. She’s a medical ninja. The Tsuchikage tells me that other than meeting with her, their activities while here are to be largely unplanned.”</p><p>            “Is that so? I’m sure with your influence you can arrange an opportunity for a meeting.”</p><p>            “Perhaps I could suggest a visit to the hospital? That should be of interest to Sakura. I expect Naruto would join her. Would that provide you the opportunity you desire?”</p><p>            “Good… Yes…that’s good.”</p><p>            <em>I’m right…</em> thinks Madoka. “I suspected that might work well.”</p><p>The shadow suddenly jerks as if the hidden man is staring directly at Madoka. He can almost feel the glare of the hidden man’s eyes piercing through the partition.</p><p>            “It would be unwise of you to concern yourself with my identify, Madoka. You like to know things…that is what has made our relationship valuable to me. Be careful with what you think you know. Your conjecture may end up being your demise.”</p><p>The look of satisfaction on Madoka vanishes immediately with the gravity of the hidden man’s words.</p><p>            “Of course…” says Madoka sheepishly. “I understand…completely.”</p><p>            “Good. Then I look forward to meeting Naruto and Sakura."</p><p>There is a short silence.</p><p>            “Thank you Madoka. That is all.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>It’s been a few days and Naruto and Sakura are nearing the Land of Earth.</p><p>            <em>Wow…Sakura’s a lot faster with the Tenseigan… </em>thinks Naruto.<em> I’m not going all out, but she’s keeping up.</em> “You’re doing great, Sakura! Just a little further!”</p><p>Naruto is in tailed beast mode and is being followed closely by Sakura. They’re traveling through the Land of Stone on their way to the Land of Earth. By alternating the pull and push of her new powers, Sakura has greatly increased the speed at which she can move.</p><p>            “It would have been much simpler to just take the pass through the mountains!” yells Sakura.</p><p>            “Oh…but this is awesome training!”</p><p>            “You’re just getting back at me for making you study last night…!”</p><p>Sakura’s concentration wanes for a moment causing her push to not be appropriate to balance the speed at which she is approaching her next launch point. As she’s about to crash into the tree limb, she uses her chakra enhanced strength to break the limb softening her impact, but is now out of control. Naruto swoops down to catch her and ends up taking the brunt of the force as they both tumble across the ground together.</p><p>            “Are you OK?” asks Sakura lifting herself off of Naruto.</p><p>            “I’ll be alright,” says Naruto as he climbs to his feet. “What about you?”</p><p>            “Yeah, I’m fine. This is not easy… If I didn’t have such good chakra control there is no way I could alternate and balance the opposing forces…although I guess I need more work on maintaining my focus.”</p><p>            “You’re doing much better than when you started. It seems like it’s coming more naturally now. You just need to keep practicing.”</p><p>            “Yeah…I will…as long as you’re here to catch me,” says Sakura with a smile.</p><p>Naruto looks around to gather his bearings.</p><p>            “We’ve made it pretty far already today” says Naruto. “Why don’t we just walk for a while?”</p><p>            “That would be nice. I could use a break.”</p><p>Naruto and Sakura walk along quietly catching their breath and drinking water. Their path to the Land of Earth is taking them very near the border of the Land of Stone and the Land of Rain. Being cautious to avoid anyone that might want to acquire Sakura’s powers, they’ve intentionally made their own route to the Land of Earth. Naruto stops suddenly.</p><p>            “Who…?” asks Sakura as if knowing what Naruto is going to do.</p><p>Naruto quiets himself and before long goes into sage mode.</p><p>            “They’re moving directly toward us…from the direction of the Land of Rain.”</p><p>            “Should we hide?”</p><p>            “It’s too late.”</p><p>Several ninja jump from the trees and now stand in front of Naruto and Sakura. Their headbands bare the symbol of the Hidden Rock Village.</p><p>            “What are you doing here in our land?” says the group’s leader.</p><p>            “We’re just passing through,” says Naruto. “We’re visiting each of the Great Nations. We’re on our way to the Land of Earth.”</p><p>            “The Great Nations…so self-important,” says one of the stone ninja. “You even label yourself as such. Well, that’s going to change…and maybe it starts with the two of you. We should make an example of you…for crossing our land without authorization.”</p><p>            “Quiet…!” yells the leader. “You have no clue who these people are, do you? I suspect we would be the one’s made an example of if this came to blows. Isn’t that right…Naruto Uzumaki…Sakura Haruno?”</p><p>The group of ninja begin to murmur amongst themselves.</p><p>            “I thought it was interesting that you did not ask who we were first but rather just about our purpose,” says Sakura.</p><p>            “I recognized you from his descriptions.”</p><p>The leader offers a gesture of respect and then calls to the rest of the group.</p><p>            “Leave these people be! It’s as he would want it. We have our mission to complete. This is the beginning of a new age for our nation. Let’s go!”</p><p>The group of ninja jump away heading deeper into the Land of Stone.</p><p>            “What was that all about?” asks Sakura.</p><p>            “I don’t know, but I expect ‘he’ does,” says Naruto.</p><p>            “He… You mean Sasuke…”</p><p>            “Yeah…”</p><p>            “You think this has to do with why Lady Tsunade and Kakashi wanted us to talk to him.”</p><p>            “I do…and we need to find him…”</p><p>Naruto and Sakura continue on their path. There is a long silence between them as they seemingly both worry about what Sasuke is doing.</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening Naruto and Sakura arrive at the gate to the Hidden Stone Village.</p><p>            “Welcome Naruto and Sakura!” says Kurotsuchi.</p><p>            “Hi Kurotsuchi!” says Naruto. “How is old man Onoki?”</p><p>            “Grandfather is nursing a back problem again unfortunately. Madoka and I will be your guides while visiting the Hidden Stone. Madoka is an aid to the Tsuchikage, and will soon be…my aid.”</p><p>            “It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” says Madoka with a respectful gesture. “Naruto, your reputation precedes you. It’s an honor to have you here.”</p><p>            “Ah…thank you,” says Naruto.</p><p>            “And you must be Sakura… The Hokage’s message said you would be traveling with Naruto.”</p><p>            “Yes. That’s me. It’s very nice to meet you,” says Sakura. “And you’re going to be Kurotsuchi’s aid…?”</p><p>            “Yes. When she is officially sworn in as Tsuchikage.”</p><p>            “You’re going to be Tsuchikage!” says Naruto.</p><p>            “Yes…” says Kurotsuchi. “Grandfather feels this is the right time…with the end of the war and everything being new.”</p><p>            “Kurotsuchi is being modest,” says Madoka. “She’s largely been running the village for months now.”</p><p>            “That’s great!” says Sakura. “Congratulations!”</p><p>            “Everyone’s becoming Kage before me…” says Naruto.</p><p>            “A few things just need a little more time…” says Sakura gently bumping shoulders with Naruto.</p><p>            “Perhaps you would like to rest, and we can begin your visit in earnest tomorrow?” says Kurotsuchi.</p><p>            “That would be nice,” says Sakura. “Can you recommend a place to eat?”</p><p>            “Certainly…what kind of food would you like?”</p><p>            “What is your best ramen restaurant?” asks Naruto.</p><p>            “Ha, of course…that would be 3 Mu’s Ramen. It’s Iwagakure’s best kept secret.”</p><p> </p><p>After eating, Naruto and Sakura find a place to stay and are readying for bed. They each lay down in their separate futons, and then face one another.</p><p>            “That was good ramen,” says Naruto. “Not as good as Iruka’s though.”</p><p>            “Nothing’s ever quite as good as home,” says Sakura, “but it’s good to try new things.”</p><p>            “Thanks for not making me have to study tonight…”</p><p>            “You’ve been doing well. You deserve a night off.”</p><p>            “Really? You think I’ve been doing well?”</p><p>            “I do. You’ve been doing great actually.”</p><p>            “That means a lot coming from you. I’ve always looked up to you. You’ve always done so well in your studies.”</p><p>            “You do…you look up to me?”</p><p>            “Yeah…of course. I always thought you were the smartest person I know."</p><p>Sakura smiles as she reaches her arm out toward Naruto. He does the same, and they hold hands as each drift off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Madoka meets Naruto and Sakura.</p><p>            “Good morning,” says Madoka. “I trust you slept well.”</p><p>            “Very well,” says Naruto. “We’ve been traveling a while. It was nice to be inside for a change.”</p><p>            “Kurotsuchi is handling a few matters for her grandfather this morning. She sends her apologies and asked that I give you a tour of the village. I believe this is the first time to the Hidden Stone for both you. Is that right?”</p><p>            “Mhm…” say Naruto and Sakura in unison.</p><p>            “Sakura, you are a medical ninja, correct? I thought we might start at the hospital. You could meet the village’s finest physician. He’s played a key role in treating our wounded from the war. And Naruto…I’m sure our patients would enjoy seeing you in person. It would definitely lift their spirits.”</p><p>            “That sounds terrific,” says Sakura.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto and Sakura arrive with Madoka at the hospital. He leads them into one of the labs where two men are busily doing their work, and two other people are, on display.</p><p>            “Naruto…Sakura…I would like to introduce Iwao and his assistant Hiroki. Iwao is the person I was telling you about earlier. He’s the Hidden Stone’s most respected medical practitioner.”</p><p>Iwao is the older of the two men and seems well-kept and professional. Hiroki on the other hand, appears a bit disheveled as if he had been working all night.</p><p>            “It’s nice to meet…” says Iwao before being interrupted.</p><p>Hiroki hurriedly stands up and rushes toward Naruto. As he does, he trips stumbling face first at Naruto’s feet. Naruto grabs his arm and helps him up.</p><p>            “Are you OK?” asks Naruto.</p><p>            “Oh…so sorry. I’m just so excited to meet the hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War!”</p><p>            “Well…I wouldn’t call myself a hero,” says Naruto with a big smile.</p><p>            “Your elbow…” says Sakura, “it’s bleeding.”</p><p>Hiroki looks at his elbow as blood runs down his arm.</p><p>            “Oh…how did that happen?” says Hiroki as he walks over to one of the laboratory sinks.</p><p>            “Hiroki!” says Iwao disgustedly. “How can you be so clumsy?”</p><p>            “My apologies,” says Hiroki as he runs his arm under a faucet to clean the blood away. “I will do better.”</p><p>            “He really is a valuable assistant,” says Iwao. “He just becomes a little too excited at times.”</p><p>            “Here,” says Sakura walking over to Hiroki. “Let me help you.”</p><p>Sakura uses her medical jutsu to quickly heal the cut on Hiroki’s elbow.</p><p>            “That never ceases to amaze me,” says Iwao. “It’s like nothing ever happened.”</p><p>            “I’m sure you could have done just a well…” says Sakura, “but I wanted to help.”</p><p>            “Oh…but I can’t do that. I have no ninjutsu abilities to speak of…never have. My medical skills come through studying and research.”</p><p>            “In fact…” says Madoka, “Iwao has developed surgical techniques and medicines that exceed the abilities of even our most skilled medical ninja.”</p><p>            “That’s amazing,” says Sakura.</p><p>            “I do what I can,” says Iwao. “The war certainly tested my skills, but also provided unique…opportunities.”</p><p>            “Opportunities…?” says Naruto. “That seems an odd way to describe the injuries to people.”</p><p>            “Oh…but it’s not. Everything new presents an opportunity to learn. For instance, the Nine Tails chakra cloak you used to help protect ninja during the war was not without its effects.”</p><p>            “You mean it hurt people…?”</p><p>            “No…no. But each person seemed to react slightly differently to the chakra. I really don’t know what that means yet, but it is an exciting observation nonetheless. Who knows what it could lead to in the future?”</p><p>            “Hopefully it leads to good things!”</p><p>            “Oh, I’m sure what I learn will be most helpful.”</p><p>            “I agree,” says Sakura. “Knowledge is its own power.”</p><p>Sakura’s gaze drifts from Iwao to the people on display.</p><p>            “I see you’ve noticed Nami and Oki,” says Iwao. “That is not their real names, of course.”</p><p>            “They’re hard to miss,” says Naruto a bit disturbed. “Why…?”</p><p>            “They were among my first patients…both suffering from different and incurable genetic disorders. They agreed to experimental procedures…obviously unsuccessful. But they were so appreciative of my efforts when no one else would offer any hope that they donated their bodies to help further my research. Their last wishes were that nobody in the future would have to experience what they had gone through.”</p><p>Naruto and Sakura look more closely at the skinless bodies on display. Their skeleton, muscles, and organs unnaturally exposed for everyone to see. Their hollow eyes seemingly staring blankly out through their tomb of water and glass. Iwao’s fascination with the bodies seems to be driven by scientific curiosity, but for Naruto and Sakura it’s a bit uncomfortable.</p><p>            “Naruto…Sakura…” says Madoka. “We should be on our way. There are a number of…living…patients that I’m sure would like to see you before we continue our tour of the village.”</p><p>            “Sakura…” says Iwao, “if there is time later, perhaps we could talk more? We need to discuss your…uh…abilities…”</p><p>            “Huh…” says Naruto.</p><p>            “The Hokage informed the Hidden Stone of Sakura’s new abilities as a sign of good faith and to avoid suspicion in the future,” says Madoka. “The Tsuchikage has asked that Iwao act as a consultant on the matter.”</p><p>            “Is that why you suggested we come to the hospital?” asks Naruto.</p><p>            “That was my idea,” says Iwao. “I apologize for any false pretense. I simply thought that this would be a more comfortable way to conduct a consult. Sakura, I will simply be trying to understand the nature of your abilities through discussion and demonstration. Nothing more.”</p><p>            “I understand,” says Sakura. “I’ll stop by in the afternoon. Is that OK?”</p><p>            “That’s perfect,” says Iwao. “Thank you.”</p><p>Naruto and Sakura, along with Madoka and Hiroki, walk through the hospital and begin talking to patients injured during the war. They hear stories of friends lost and struggles to recover. Naruto reassures them that their sacrifices are for the good of everyone. That only by the nations coming together were they able to win the war. Many of the patients are connected to transfusion devices that Sakura finds rather odd. Hiroki explains the equipment was specially designed by Iwao to remove any lingering effects of the Nine Tails chakra. Naruto is so disturbed that the Nine Tails chakra could have ill effects on people that he insists on visiting every patient. The group spends the rest of the morning doing just that before stopping to rest and grab a bite to eat. Hiroki’s clumsiness abruptly ends their lunch though when he knocks over Naruto’s half empty drink drenching the table and almost everyone else. As they clean up, Madoka suggests that maybe it is a good time for Sakura to meet with Iwao, and he and Naruto can tour other parts of the village. Sakura agrees and so the group goes their separate ways with Hiroki, carefully, leading Sakura to Iwao’s office.</p><p>            “You seem quiet,” says Hiroki. “Is anything wrong?”</p><p>            “I guess I’m just a little nervous,” says Sakura. “This is all new to me.”</p><p>            “You don’t need to worry about Iwao. He’s not a mean man. After all, he lets me stay around.”</p><p> Hiroki smiles recognizing his own clumsiness. Sakura smiles as well.</p><p>            “That’s why he came here actually,” says Hiroki.</p><p>            “Came here…?” asks Sakura.</p><p>            “Yeah. He’s not originally from the Land of Earth. He’s actually from the Land of Water, but he left there when he was very young… Said his lack of ninja skills did not fit their…practices.”</p><p>            “In one of our first missions, my team was attacked by a ninja from the Hidden Mist. He was…”</p><p>            “Ah…here we are,” says Hiroki as he motions to Iwao’s office.</p><p>            “Thank you,” says Sakura as Hiroki turns to leave.</p><p>Iwao is seated at his desk when Sakura knocks on the door.</p><p>            “Sakura… Please. Come in.”</p><p>As Sakura goes to sit down, she notices an aquarium off to the side. It’s large and built into the wall, extending almost from the floor to the ceiling.</p><p>            “What colorful fish…”</p><p>            “Ah, yes…a hobby of mine…” says Iwao. “Reminds me of home.”</p><p>            “So…what would you like to know about my abilities?” asks Sakura apprehensively.</p><p>            “First, please relax, Sakura. This is not an inquisition. The Hokage revealing your powers to the Hidden Stone has gone a long way to eliminate any distrust and fear. I’ve been asked to simply provide more of an explanation of the ability if possible.”</p><p>            “OK. Thank you. I’ll try to explain about the powers, but they’re very new to me as well. I’m not sure I understand them all that well at this point myself.”</p><p>            “It’s a new visual dojutsu that originated from Hamura Otsutsuki. Is that right?”</p><p>            “Yes, Hamura called it the Tenseigan. He transferred its powers to me during the battle with Kaguya. The version of the Tenseigan that manifested in me is similar to his but not identical.”</p><p>            “These powers manifested in you later?”</p><p>            “Yes. The original powers from Hamura left me at the end of the war. He said that what he transferred to me was only temporary but that my body had changed because of it.”</p><p>            “It was a change to your genetic structure…”</p><p>            “That’s right. How did you know?”</p><p>            “It seemed logical based on the manifestation of the known visual dojutsu of the Hyuga and Uchiha. As you might expect, the Hidden Stone has used…opportunities…in the past to study those powers as well.”</p><p>            “Hmm…” says Sakura warily.</p><p>            “Don’t worry. There will be none of that in your case,” says Iwao in a reassuring tone. “I understand the Tenseigan gives you the ability to exert forces on objects.”</p><p>            “Yes…it’s like being able to push or pull things.”</p><p>            “Is there a limit to the size of an object you can move? What about speed? Does the size of the object correlate to the velocity at which you can move it?"</p><p>            “I don’t really know. I’ve never tried to measure any of those.”</p><p>            “Are there any other abilities?”</p><p>            “No…but like I said it’s very new. I’m still trying to learn to control the powers.”</p><p>            “How do you control them?”</p><p>            “To use them requires tremendous chakra control and focus. It’s like…it’s like I use my energy to reach out to the energy of the object I’m trying to move. When I do that, it’s like there’s a link where it’s almost like I’m just moving a part of myself.”</p><p>            “How did you awaken the Tenseigan?”</p><p>            “What do you mean?”</p><p>            “What was it that triggered your powers initially? You said Hamura’s Tenseigan left you, but then this new version appeared later.”</p><p>            “It was…well…uh…”</p><p>            “Was there a specific action or event that happened?”</p><p>            “Hamura said the Tenseigan manifested out of acts of love and sacrifice. My Tenseigan first appeared when I was with Naruto.”</p><p>            “You’re in love with Naruto…?”</p><p>            “Yes…very much. He means more to me than my own life.”</p><p>            “You would die for him?”</p><p>            “I would to protect him. Isn’t that what anyone who truly loves another would do?”</p><p>            “That’s an interesting question…”</p><p>            “Interesting…? Why…?”</p><p>            “It’s interesting because in my experience I have found people are not only willing to die for love…but also to kill because of it. It’s an interesting dichotomy. But anyway, that’s a discussion for another day. Can I see it? Can I see the Tenseigan?”</p><p>Sakura closes her eyes and calms herself. She’s become much more adept at initiating the Tenseigan. Soon she feels the change, the power. She opens her eyes revealing the white floral pattern.</p><p>            “It’s beautiful…” says Iwao. “Perfect…”</p><p> </p><p>It’s evening. Naruto and Sakura are back in their room laying on their futons.</p><p>            “You really do have a way with people, Naruto,” says Sakura. “They respond to you. They believe in you. It’s a special gift.”</p><p>            “And for so long…when I was young…I would have given anything for people to even just acknowledge that I was there….”</p><p>            “Maybe that’s a part of why you are so good with people now. You know what it’s like…that people often just want to know that somebody cares about them and what they are going through. I think you even enjoy it now. You were having fun today with the people in the hospital.”</p><p>            “Yeah…maybe too much fun. I’m feeling really tired.”</p><p>            “Tired…? And we didn’t even do any training today.”</p><p>            “Maybe today was just as hard as training. I did have to use my brain much more than normal.”</p><p>            “Ha! Well that explains things!” says Sakura with a laugh.</p><p>            “How was the discussion with Iwao?” asks Naruto.</p><p>            “I was a little nervous. I wasn’t sure what to expect. I understand Lady Tsunade’s reasoning for making the villages aware of my powers, but it’s a bit uncomfortable openly talking about them.”</p><p>            “Iwao didn’t do anything weird did he? No experiments or anything?”</p><p>            “No…no. We just talked. He seemed more interested in how my powers came about and how I control them than what I can actually do. It was fine. Whatever helps keep the peace among the Lands.”</p><p>Naruto has closed his eyes and seems a little flushed.</p><p>            “Are you sure you’re OK?”</p><p>Sakura instinctively goes to feel Naruto’s forehead.</p><p>            “You feel a little warm.”</p><p>            “I’ll be fine. I just need to rest. Good night…Sakura.”</p><p>Naruto’s voice trails off as he turns to his side with his back toward Sakura.</p><p>            “Good night…Naruto,” says Sakura softly.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Sakura opens her eyes slowly as sunlight streams through the window.</p><p>            <em>It must be late already</em>… thinks Sakura. “Naruto… Wake up… We should go.”</p><p>Sakura sits up and stretches. She looks over at Naruto. He is laying on his side and still has not moved.</p><p>            “Naruto, come on… Madoka will be here soon.”</p><p>Sakura reaches over to grab Naruto on the shoulder. She pulls him over onto his back, but he still doesn’t wake up.</p><p>            “Naruto…!”</p><p>Naruto doesn’t respond. A feeling of anxiety begins to grip Sakura.</p><p>            “Naruto! What’s wrong…? Wake up! Naruto…!”</p><p>Naruto doesn’t move. He doesn’t make a sound. He does nothing at all. Sakura quickly checks that he is breathing. He is. She checks his heartbeat. It’s slow and seems weak. She opens one of his eyelids. Staring back at her is the bright blue of Naruto’s eye, but it’s blank, empty.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura is at the hospital. She has not left Naruto’s side. For most of the day, Hidden Stone physicians have been running tests on Naruto. Iwao enters the room. Hiroki is right behind him almost dropping the charts he’s carrying when he bumps into the door.</p><p>            “Have you found anything?” asks Sakura.</p><p>            “Our tests have not turned up anything useful,” says Iwao. “Naruto is stable for now, but we cannot explain why he has not regained consciousness or what caused this in the first place.”</p><p>            “This is so unlike Naruto. He always heals so quickly. I should have known something was wrong when he said he was tired last night.”</p><p>            “Did he say anything else? Any other symptoms, or things he noticed?”</p><p>            “No…nothing. He said he just needed sleep.”</p><p>            “Did you try your medical jutsu on him?” asks Hiroki.</p><p>            “Yes, but I could not identify a problem. Using it indiscriminately might have made his condition worse. Maybe I should take him back to the Leaf Village… Maybe Lady Tsunade could…”</p><p>            “I would not recommend moving him right now,” says Iwao. “That could make his condition worse also.”</p><p>            “Then I at least want to help. Maybe I can find something in the tests…maybe something your team missed…”</p><p>Sakura gently grabs Naruto’s forearm.</p><p>            “I have to help him… I have to do all I can. Like he would for me…”</p><p>            “I’m personally reviewing all the results,” says Iwao. “We won’t miss anything. You have my word. But why don’t you come by the lab in the morning? We can review the results again, together.”</p><p>            “Why not now?”</p><p>            “It’s late Sakura, and you’ve been here all day. Have you even had anything to eat? A tired mind misses things. You should rest. We’ll start bright and early.”</p><p>            “OK…in the morning…but I’m not leaving him.”</p><p>            “He means a lot to you, doesn’t he?” says Hiroki.</p><p>            “He means everything to me…” says Sakura.</p><p>Iwao and Hiroki leave the room. Sakura clasps Naruto’s hand tightly in hers.</p><p>            <em>Naruto…wake up. Please wake up…</em></p><p>Sakura leans forward touching her forehead to Naruto’s hand.</p><p>            <em>I have to do more… Naruto would never stop if I were the one in this bed. Maybe…</em></p><p>Sakura places her hand on Naruto’s temple. She engages her 100 Healings jutsu. The characteristic dark lines grow across her body. She strains for a moment and then the lines rush forward from her hand extending in their characteristic pattern to cover Naruto. Sakura winces in pain as the lines almost shimmer, and the Tenseigan suddenly manifests in her eyes.</p><p>            “Sakura…! No…! You’ll be hurt!” says a gruff voice.</p><p>            <em>Huh… What…? Who is this…?</em></p><p>            “Hey… Sakura…? Can you hear me?”</p><p>            “I can hear you… But who are you? Where are you…?” says Sakura looking around the room but seeing no one.</p><p>            “It’s Kurama!”</p><p>            “The Nine Tails…?”</p><p>            “I do have a name…”</p><p>            “How are you talking to me?”</p><p>            “It seems we have a connection. This is much like how I talk to Naruto.”</p><p>            “How is that possible? I thought only jinchuriki could talk to their Tailed Beast.”</p><p>            “Maybe because we are a part of… Never mind… That’s not important right now. You’re in danger!”</p><p>            “In danger… Why…?”</p><p>            “My chakra is under attack…not enough to endanger me…but it is disruptive. Naruto’s chakra is intertwined with mine, and it’s having a greater effect on him. If you keep…”</p><p>            “Is that why Naruto is unconscious?” interrupts Sakura hastily.</p><p>            “Yes…” says Kurama. “Sakura…if you keep your chakra joined to his then you will be affected as well. Naruto would not want to see you hurt.”</p><p>            “And I don’t want to see him hurt! I can do this! I can isolate my chakra in the Byakugou seal from the rest of me and cure him!”</p><p>            “More chakra is not the answer Sakura…but you can still help him. The attack on my chakra is not natural. It was deliberate. You have to find out who is trying to harm Naruto.”</p><p>            “Who could do this…? Why…?”</p><p>            “That is what you need to find out. Naruto is vulnerable right now. You have to find out who is behind this and stop them!”</p><p>            “Can you cure what is happening to him…to Naruto?”</p><p>            “I believe so. I have already begun to counteract the effects, but it could be a while before he is back to normal. Now go… Break the connection before it’s too late. I’m counting on you!”</p><p>            “I’ll protect him… I’ll protect Naruto. I promise…!”</p><p>With a final surge, Sakura expels the chakra already transferred from her Byakugou seal into Naruto. The dark lines withdraw from his body and then hers. Even though it was only a short time, she could start to feel the insidious damage being done to her own chakra, just like Kurama said.</p><p> </p><p>It’s early the next morning. Sakura is tired and stretches her neck as she looks up from the report. She’s been in the lab all night reviewing the results from Naruto’s medical tests looking for any clue that might lead her to who did this to him. She’s found the lab to be a rather creepy place at night especially with the body donors there seemingly watching, staring at her endlessly.</p><p>            <em>There’s no time to rest… </em>thinks Sakura. <em>Whoever did this to Naruto must have a larger plan. If I can isolate the cause of Naruto’s condition that will give me an idea as to who did this…</em></p><p>Sakura flips back and forth through a few pages of the medical report.</p><p>            <em>There’s something familiar about these results… But where… Where do I recognize these from?</em></p><p>Sakura stops and peers straight ahead trying to remember when suddenly her eyes go wide, and she begins to flip through the pages of the report furiously.</p><p>            “That’s it!” says Sakura. “It’s like when I was sick… When everyone thought Naruto…”</p><p>Sakura suddenly stops and slaps at the side of her neck feeling a sharp pain. She removes her hand and in it is what looks like a miniature dart. She breathes deeply. Her vision begins to blur, and she starts to feel lightheaded. Sakura steadies herself with her arms on the table and attempts to engage her 100 Healings jutsu.</p><p>            “I’m afraid that’s not going to save you Sakura…not this time,” says a voice behind her. “This form is much stronger than the aerosol.”</p><p>Sakura begins to lose consciousness. The sight of a figure walking towards her fades from her vision as her eyes slowly close.</p><p>
  
</p><p>A full day has passed since Sakura had gone missing.</p><p>            “Where is Sakura?!” yells Kurotsuchi as she pounds her fist on the table.</p><p>            “I don’t know!” says Madoka excitedly.</p><p>Madoka is disheveled, bruised, and bloodied. His arms and legs are bound together tightly. The interrogation has been going on for hours leaving Kurotsuchi frustrated and exhausted.</p><p>            “The Tsuchikage’s office has been watching you for quite a while Madoka. We know you have a criminal contact that has been working to obtain sensitive information. We’ve let you stay in place as a means to control that information…but now…now you are an accomplice to the kidnapping of an official visitor from the Leaf Village. Give us your contacts name, or you will be charged with the kidnapping and dealt with severely!”</p><p>Madoka remains silent. His political aspirations are done, and now, it seems as his life might be as well.</p><p>            “Guard…!” yells Kurotsuchi as she angrily pushes back from the table and stands.</p><p>            “Wait…” says Madoka brushing blood from his bruised lip. “He only told me to make sure to bring Naruto to the hospital. I don’t know what he was planning, and I don’t know why he would take Sakura.”</p><p>            “He…?” asks Kurotsuchi. “Who is…he…?”</p><p>            “I’ve never seen his face. He’s always hidden. I only see a shadow…and I believe he alters his appearance so even the shadow is misleading. I’ve never been able to identify his voice either so I assume he alters that as well. But I…”</p><p>Madoka pauses as he looks away.</p><p>            “You have an idea of who he is…?”</p><p>            “I have a guess…” says Madoka reluctantly.</p><p>            “Who?”</p><p>            “He’s dangerous…! You have no idea…! I’ll die…!”</p><p>            “You are an accomplice to an incident that could lead to conflict between the Land of Fire and the Land of Earth! One that could threaten the peace earned through the Fourth Great Ninja War! Do not think that you will be treated any more graciously by us…”</p><p>Madoka knows that Kurotsuchi is not bluffing. He hangs his head staring only at the table.</p><p>            “Iwao…” says Madoka finally. “I think he’s Iwao…”</p><p>            “Iwao…? It can’t be…!”</p><p>Kurotsuchi turns to the guard she called earlier.</p><p>            “Bring Iwao… Immediately!”</p><p>As the guard leaves, an assistant to the Tsuchikage enters.</p><p>            “Lady Kurotsuchi… He’s awake.”</p><p>            “I will tell him what’s happened,” says Kurotsuchi. “Let me know as soon as Iwao is in custody.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto slowly sits up in his hospital bed as Kurotsuchi pulls a chair near him.</p><p>            “Naruto…” says Kurotsuchi. “I’m glad you’re finally better.”</p><p>            “Ah…thank you! It was very strange. I’ve never felt sick like this before.”</p><p>Naruto pauses for a moment before continuing.</p><p>            “Do you know where Sakura is? I haven’t seen her since I woke up.”</p><p>            “Naruto… Sakura is missing. She has been since yesterday morning. We’ve been searching but have not been able to find her. We believe she’s been kidnapped.”</p><p>            “Kidnapped!”</p><p>            “We do have a lead and are bringing in another person for questioning.”</p><p>            “I’ll find her…” says Naruto with a determined look on his face.</p><p>Naruto quiets himself and closes his eyes to enter Sage mode.</p><p>            “Naruto…” yells Kurama. “You’ve barely healed enough to be conscious. You have to stop!”</p><p>As the markings begin to circle Naruto’s eyes he cringes in pain, and the markings fade.</p><p>            “Are you alright?” says Kurotsuchi.</p><p>            “This thing is still affecting my chakra. I can’t use Sage mode to find her.”</p><p>Naruto is frustrated and grabs the blanket covering him in a tight fist.</p><p>            “You said you were bringing someone in for questioning…”</p><p>            “My guards should have him in custody shortly,” says Kurotsuchi.</p><p>            “He’s going to tell me where Sakura is…” says Naruto with an angry, worried look on his face. “I’ll force it out of him!”</p><p>            “You need to rest. I can handle it. You’re in no shape…”</p><p>            “I’m going with you! I won’t let anyone hurt Sakura…ever!”</p><p> </p><p>Iwao is under guard and sitting quietly at the table. Kurotsuchi and Naruto enter the room. Naruto still looks quite sick and severely weakened.</p><p>            “What is the meaning of this Lady Kurotsuchi! Why is Naruto here?” asks Iwao.</p><p>            “You have been implicated in the kidnapping of Sakura Haruno of the Hidden Leaf Village. She has been missing since yesterday.”</p><p>            “Kidnapping…? Sakura…?”</p><p>            “Where is she?!” yells Naruto. “What have you done to her?!”</p><p>            “I haven’t done anything. I was supposed to meet her in the lab, but she never showed up. This is preposterous! I would never kidnap anyone!”</p><p>            “Madoka says that you have been meeting with him secretly…that you told him to bring Naruto and Sakura to the Hidden Stone hospital.”</p><p>            “I haven’t been meeting with Madoka secretly or otherwise…” says Iwao indignantly. “And it was the Tsuchikage’s office that asked me to meet with Sakura. Madoka is only interested in his political aspirations. Is that what this is about? Is he trying to improve his position in the Tsuchikage’s office with these unfounded accusations?”</p><p>            “Madoka is under arrest and being held under guard. This is a very serious matter, and you should not take this questioning lightly regardless of your status in the Hidden Stone!” says Kurotsuchi with a stern glare.</p><p>            “I…uh…of course, Lady Kurotsuchi,” says Iwao in a more compliant tone. “I will help in any way I can…but I don’t know anything about Sakura. I would never harm her…and I don’t know where she is.”</p><p>Naruto peers closely at Iwao.</p><p>            “It’s no use,” says Naruto. “I can’t sense any emotions right now. I can’t tell if he’s lying or not.”</p><p>            “I’m telling you the truth,” says Iwao. “I assure you!”</p><p>            “Then we have no leads,” says Kurotsuchi. “I’m sorry…Naruto…”</p><p>A worried and frustrated look covers Naruto’s face.</p><p>            “You said Sakura has been missing since yesterday,” says Iwao after a short pause.</p><p>            “Yes…” says Kurotsuchi.</p><p>            “My assistant…Hiroki… He didn’t show up for work yesterday either…and nobody has seen him yet today. Perhaps the two are related.”</p><p>            “Hiroki…the super clumsy guy?” says Naruto. “You think he kidnapped Sakura?”</p><p>            “I agree it seems implausible but…  Naruto, if to kidnap Sakura somebody need to incapacitate you, then your condition…”</p><p>            “What about Naruto’s condition…” interrupts Kurotsuchi.</p><p>            “I was going to tell Sakura yesterday, but…uh… We’ve isolated the cause of your illness to a virus…a chakra virus…and a very specific one. It seems to attack the Nine Tails chakra. The skill required to develop such a targeted virus is impressive. Well…medically speaking I mean…but regardless of that, in order to develop such a virus, a person would need access to a great deal of data on the Nine Tails chakra. They would need access to my data…my research on those from the Fourth Great Ninja War. Hiroki did have that access.”</p><p>Iwao pauses for a moment as Naruto and Kurotsuchi seem to ponder the possibility.</p><p>            “It may just be a coincidence, but…that’s all I know…I promise you!”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto, Kurotsuchi, and one of her advisors are in the Tsuchikage’s office. They are gathered around Kurotsuchi’s desk reviewing a map as the advisor provides them the latest status.</p><p>            “Assuming the Tenseigan is the reason for Sakura’s kidnapping,” says the advisor, “then we should also assume that the ultimate intent is to extract her eyes.”</p><p>Naruto grits his teeth at the thought of that happening to Sakura.</p><p>            “We have to find her…” says Naruto.</p><p>            “Where would he take her?” asks Kurotsuchi. “Who would have the skills to extract Sakura’s eyes and then implant them again?”</p><p>            “It’s unlikely it would be done here…in the Land of Earth.”</p><p>            “Why?” asks Naruto</p><p>            “Our operatives within the villages would quickly identify such an activity,” says Kurotsuchi.</p><p>            “And since we have not received a report of such,” says the advisor, “the kidnapper is likely headed for either here or here.”</p><p>The advisor points to the small nations bordering the Land of Earth to the south and east.</p><p>            “Have you been able to find more information on Hiroki?” asks Kurotsuchi.</p><p>            “There was nothing of significance at his home and most of his documents appear to be forged. Iwao did mention that he occasionally referred to practices in the Land of Sound.”</p><p>            “Orochimaru…” says Naruto.</p><p>            “It’s possible,” says the advisor. “Orochimaru’s experiments have attracted skilled…but dubious…people over the years.”</p><p>            “We should focus our efforts in that direction.”</p><p>            “That’s a very large area to cover,” says Kurotsuchi. “It will take time.”</p><p>            “Naruto…” says Kurama.</p><p>            “We don’t have time for such an extensive search!” says Naruto. “What about your sensory ninja…or trackers?”</p><p>            “Our sensory ninja have not identified any chakra signatures that could be a match,” says the advisor. “And we…uh…we do not have personnel with the tracking abilities of those in the Hidden Leaf.”</p><p>            “Naruto…!” says Kurama again, louder this time.</p><p>            “What…?!” yells Naruto.</p><p>Kurotsuchi and the advisor are surprised by Naruto’s outburst.</p><p>            “It’s not you… I’ll be back.”</p><p>Naruto walks to the balcony.</p><p>            “What is it Kurama?” asks Naruto in a much calmer voice.</p><p>            “There could be another way to find Sakura.”</p><p>            “Huh…another way…?”</p><p>            “I was able to communicate with her once while you were unconscious.”</p><p>            “You talked to Sakura…?”</p><p>            “Yes…and maybe if I could do it again…”</p><p>            “How did you talk to Sakura? What did you do?”</p><p>            “I do not believe it was me. It was more likely due to Sakura. I suspect it has to do with her Tenseigan.”</p><p>            “Like when you talked to Sasuke… He could see you with his Sharingan…”</p><p>            “Yes… Perhaps Sakura’s eyes now possess a similar ability.”</p><p>            “Then you have to try…”</p><p>            “She was close before…in physical contact with you. It may not be possible to communicate apart from each other. She also likely needs to be actively using her Tenseigan. The chances are…”</p><p>            “Any chance is enough!” interrupts Naruto. “Do it!”</p><p>Kurama focuses on Sakura and attempts to communicate with her.</p><p>            <em>Sakura, can you hear me…? It’s Kurama… I need to find you…</em></p><p>Kurama waits for several moments.</p><p>            “Anything?” asks Naruto.</p><p>            “No,” says Kurama.</p><p>            “Keep trying…”</p><p>Naruto sits down, closes his eyes, and positions himself as if meditating.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura moves slightly on the ground. Her hands are bound together. A half mask with no openings for her to see covers her eyes and is locked behind her head.</p><p>            “You’re waking up…” says a changed but still recognizable voice. “That’s quicker than I expected. We were sure this version would prevent a repeat of the first time, but you continue to surprise.”</p><p>            “Hiroki…? Is that you…?” says Sakura.</p><p>Sakura is in disbelief and speechless for a moment.</p><p>            “What’s going on? Why are you doing this?”</p><p>            “I’m doing this because you are the answer, Sakura. I have been waiting for an opportunity like you for a long time.”</p><p>            “What do you mean? What are you planning to do with me?”</p><p>            “I’m going to take your eyes, Sakura. I’m going to take them and make them my own…and then I’m going to leave you to die.”</p><p>Sakura is surprised by Hiroki’s cold confidence. Gone is the self-deprecating, clumsy assistant. This person is poised, calculating, and quite ominous.</p><p>            “This is about the Tenseigan…” says Sakura.</p><p>            “Yes… As you can see…hmph…” Hiroki smiles lightly at the literal fallacy of the expression, “I’m not the fool everyone thinks I am, Sakura. I possess certain…skills…but ninjutsu has never been one of them…at least not at a level to be respected in this world. That’s all about to change however.”</p><p>            “This is all just about having power…”</p><p>            “Not just power…the rarest, newest power in this world…and it will be mine.” </p><p>            “Naruto will find me! He’ll…”</p><p>            “He’ll what…!” interrupts Hiroki. “Naruto’s not doing so well right now. Oh, he’ll probably recover…but not in time to help you. I’ve made arrangements. We’re near the Land of Waterfalls. It won’t be long. By the time Naruto’s well enough to do anything I will have your eyes. This isn’t a fight, Sakura. I’ve already won.”</p><p>            “You’re wrong…! Naruto will be here…but not because he needs to save me…”</p><p>Sakura lifts her hands in front of her. She may not be able to see, but that does not prevent the power from building in her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>            Sakura… We’re looking for you. Can you hear me?</em>
</p><p>            <em>Kurama… </em>thinks Sakura surprised to hear the Tailed Beast’s voice.</p><p>
  <em>            It worked…! Finally!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Is it really you Kurama?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            It’s me, Sakura. It’s Kurama.</em>
</p><p>Hiroki stealthily moves to one side of Sakura. He watches her closely. Sakura’s arms remain pointed in the direction of where he was last standing.</p><p>
  <em>            Is Naruto safe…?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Yes…he’s alright.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Where are you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            I’m near the Land of Waterfalls… It’s Hiroki. He wants my eyes…</em>
</p><p>            “So, you’re merely focusing on sound…” says Hiroki.</p><p>Sakura shifts her head to the direction of Hiroki’s voice.</p><p>            “Odd… The genetic analysis suggested a proclivity to a certain sensory perception.”</p><p>
  <em>            Naruto and I will come for you, Sakura. We’ll find you!</em>
</p><p>Sakura’s hands begin to glow with chakra as she turns her arms toward Hiroki. He moves quickly and directly toward her. There is a sharp pain in Sakura’s arm as Hiroki injects more of the drug. The fog of unconsciousness rolls again across Sakura’s mind.</p><p>
  <em>            Sakura, can you hear me…? Sakura…?!</em>
</p><p>            “Is Sakura OK?” asks Naruto. “Where is she? What did she say?”</p><p>            “You couldn’t hear her?” asks Kurama.</p><p>            “No. I could sense the connection to her, but I didn’t hear what you were saying.”</p><p>            “Hiroki has her. She said they are near the Land of Waterfalls. He’s going to take her eyes.”</p><p>            “Did she say where in the Land of Waterfalls?”</p><p>            “No. There were only a few seconds before she…”</p><p>            “Before she what…?”</p><p>            “I don’t know…but she seemed to drop off, and I lost the connection.”</p><p>            “We have to go…!” yells Naruto.</p><p>Naruto comes in off the balcony. The advisor has left and only Kurotsuchi is there.</p><p>            “What is the shortest path to the Land of Waterfalls?”</p><p>            “The most direct route is due east…through the Boulder Pass,” says Kurotsuchi.</p><p>            “That’s the direction. That’s where he’s taken Sakura. I’m going there now.”</p><p>            “But wait… How do you…?”</p><p>Kurotsuchi’s question goes unanswered as Naruto rushes frantically out of the room and toward Sakura.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto has been traveling through the night toward the Land of Waterfalls, and Sakura. He is noticeably struggling as he races headlong through the landscape.</p><p>            “Naruto,” says Kurama. “Do not push yourself so hard. You should rest for a while. It will do no good to find Sakura if you are in no shape to help her.”</p><p>            “I won’t do any good at all…if I don’t find her.”</p><p>            “We don’t even know for sure where she is in the Land of Waterfalls.”</p><p>            “Kurotsuchi said this was the most direct path. If having me out of the way was important to kidnapping Sakura then Hiroki’s plan likely depends upon speed. He’s not hiding…he’s going this way. I’m sure of it!”</p><p>           </p><p>Sakura opens her eyes slowly, but there is only darkness.</p><p>            <em>It feels like I’ve been unconscious longer this time…</em></p><p>She is careful not to move so that Hiroki does not notice she is awake again. </p><p><em>            I’m further away now…</em> thinks Sakura sadly, <em>further away from Naruto…</em></p><p>A feeling of increasing hopelessness grips Sakura.</p><p>            <em>If he drugs me again, he’ll use a stronger dose… I may never wake up next time…</em></p><p>Sakura closes her eyes. The Tenseigan forms, and she reaches out with her thoughts and feelings.</p><p>            <em>Kurama… Can you hear me…?</em></p><p>            “Naruto! Stop!” yells Kurama. “It’s Sakura! She’s trying to contact me.”</p><p>            <em>Kurama… </em>says Sakura with a soft sadness. <em>Are you there...?</em></p><p>
  <em>            I’m here Sakura! It’s Kurama… I’m here!</em>
</p><p>“Tell her that we’re close to the Land of Waterfalls,” says Naruto.</p><p>            <em>Naruto… Can you hear me…? </em>asks Sakura.</p><p>            <em>He cannot hear you, Sakura. Only I can. We’re close to the Land of Waterfalls. Can you tell us anything more about where you are?</em></p><p><em>            I don’t know… </em>says Sakura dejectedly. <em>We’ve moved again. I don’t know where we are now…</em></p><p>            “What’s going on?” asks Naruto. “Is she OK?”</p><p>            “She doesn’t sound good…” says Kurama. “And they’ve moved again. She doesn’t know where.”</p><p>A terrible feeling of concern seers through Naruto.</p><p>            “I’m going to try to enter sage mode again…”</p><p>            “You’re not healed yet…”</p><p>            “I have to try! I have to find her!”</p><p>            <em>Sakura… </em>says Kurama. <em>Hold on… We’ll find you…</em></p><p>Naruto quiets himself. It’s difficult, but eventually the tell-tale markings appear around his eyes. They are dim and pulse as the pain grows stronger. He pushes himself further. It’s a race between his limits of perception and pain. As the pain crescendos into blackness, at that very last moment, he senses her.</p><p>            <em>Kurama… Are you still there…? </em>asks Sakura sensing a change.</p><p>There is no answer, only silence. Naruto has fallen unconscious severing the connection between Sakura and Kurama.</p><p>            <em>Kurama… </em>says Sakura again, <em>if you can still hear me…tell Naruto that I love him…and I will always…always…watch over him.</em></p><p>The feelings flooding through Sakura begin to change. Sadness becomes determination. Love becomes strength. She is resolved to do what is needed, to do what she must.</p><p>            <em>I know you will try to save me Naruto… I understand why you have so many times before. That’s why I hope you will understand what I do now. This is because of my power… It’s my fight… And I must do what is required of me… I will see you again Naruto…I promise…in this life…or the next.</em></p><p>Sakura moves abruptly, purposefully, as she sits up and faces in Hiroki’s direction.</p><p>            “Huh…” says Hiroki. “Your healing ability is amazing Sakura…even against this drug.”</p><p>Sakura moves her arms across her body and throws Hiroki across the ground.</p><p>            <em>That was foolish of me… </em>thinks Hiroki quietly standing again.</p><p> </p><p>A pained look covers Naruto’s face as he begins to wake up.</p><p>            “Did you sense Sakura?” asks Kurama.</p><p>            “It was faint, but it was her.”</p><p>            <em>“</em>What’s going on?” asks Naruto.</p><p>            “The connection is gone,” says Kurama.</p><p>            “What…? Why?”</p><p>            “I don’t know. It just seemed to stop when you became unconscious.”</p><p>            “But you talked to her before when I was unconscious?”</p><p>            “Yes, but she was in physical contact with you. Or maybe the connection was interrupted from her side. It’s still not clear why or how it works…”</p><p>            “How long…?”</p><p>            “It’s only been a few minutes…”</p><p>            “We have to hurry,” says Naruto with a mixture of anxiety and dread. “We’re not far.”</p><p> </p><p>Hiroki moves stealthily to grab his equipment bag.</p><p>            “That was a mistake…” says Hiroki before quickly moving away.</p><p>Sakura turns to Hiroki’s voice and swings her arms. There is nothing there, nothing for her to grab onto.</p><p>            “You won’t be waking up again, Sakura…” says Hiroki continuing to move quickly and randomly as he closes in on her. “I’ll make sure of that now…”</p><p>Sakura attempts to target Hiroki to no avail. He continues closer, and closer. Sakura recoils and focuses intently. She unleashes a powerful push outward in all directions emanating from her as the epicenter. Hiroki is caught in the attack and knocked backwards. He grabs and holds firmly onto a nearby bush. Sakura is again quiet. She unleashes another powerful push that strains Hiroki’s grasp and causes the bush to uproot. Hiroki tumbles along the ground. He quickly picks himself up, but the next push is upon him. He careens backward into the trunk of a large tree groaning in pain at the impact.</p><p>            <em>I have him…</em> thinks Sakura.</p><p>Sakura sends another powerful push outward. Before it can reach him, Hiroki jumps straight up. Sakura expects to hear more sounds of injury, but there are none. Hiroki struggles to stand on the limb he was barely able to grab when he jumped. Sakura hears the movement and turns her head in that direction. Hiroki jumps away to another tree. Sakura shifts her head again.</p><p>            <em>Above me… </em>thinks Sakura. <em>He recognized my push was only 2-dimensional. A push into the entire volume is beyond me. I have to find him. I have to be able to see him. There’s only one way…</em></p><p>Hiroki quietly removes more of the drug and a syringe from his equipment bag.</p><p>            “You will never have these powers!” yells Sakura blindly. “I will destroy you!” <em>Or I will destroy myself… </em></p><p>Sakura begins to push against the mask over her eyes. She can feel the locking mechanism dig into the back of her skull, and the band cut into the sides of her head. Blood begins to flow down her cheeks.</p><p>            “What are you doing…?” says Hiroki. “Stop!”</p><p>Sakura screams as she pushes harder and harder. The edges of the mask gouge deep into the sides of her forehead as the fastener on the mask begins to stretch and bend. Hiroki jumps down and rushes toward Sakura, syringe in hand. He’s almost on her. The fastener breaks, and the mask pops off. Sakura can only see a blur. She instinctively thrusts her hands forward toward Hiroki. He becomes motionless as a confused and blank look spreads across his face. He collapses to his knees and vomits a large amount of blood. He sits back on his folded legs as more blood begins to pool behind him. A last gasp of air escapes from his mouth, and his eyes gloss over.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto cautiously approaches the place where he sensed Sakura. As he does, he sees her sitting there appearing to look straight ahead. Hiroki is sitting in front of her. The two seem to be staring at one another, neither moving. Naruto moves closer. Dried blood forms streaks on the side of Sakura’s face. He can tell by the empty look in Hiroki’s eyes, that he’s dead.</p><p>            “Sakura…” says Naruto softly.</p><p>Sakura does not move.</p><p>            “Sakura…” says Naruto again edging closer to her.</p><p>            “I killed him…” says Sakura softly. “He just…stopped.”</p><p>Naruto walks beside Hiroki’s lifeless body. A look of disbelief is etched onto his face as if in those last moments his mind could not register what happened to him. There are numerous projectiles sticking out of his back as if he had been stabbed from behind. The projectiles seem to form a pattern, almost like two columns to either side of his spine. With a closer look, Naruto notices that the projectiles are not actually sticking into Hiroki, but, in fact, are sticking out of him.</p><p>            “It’s his ribs…” says Sakura as if in disbelief herself. “I pushed his own ribs through him…from the inside out.”</p><p>Naruto sits beside Sakura without saying a word. He grabs her hand and holds it in his. A tear rolls down Sakura’s cheek as she leans into Naruto. They sit quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto and Sakura are walking slowly through the Land of Waterfalls. Earlier, the sand ninja, including Kurotsuchi, had eventually caught up with them, and Hiroki. The ninja removed Hiroki’s body and collected his belongings. Naruto explained to Kurotsuchi how Hiroki ultimately died, but asked that she keep the information closely guarded to avoid heightening any concern or making Sakura even more of a target due to her powers. Kurotsuchi agreed and suggested Naruto and Sakura return to the village to rest and recuperate. Sakura preferred to be away from people for a while so Kurotsuchi gave Naruto and Sakura directions to a secluded waterfall that was not far away where they could relax and recover. Sakura is deep in thought as they walk along the path. It’s a while before she notices that Naruto is beginning to lag behind.         </p><p>            “Are you OK?” asks Sakura as she turns back towards Naruto.</p><p>            “I’m fine…just still a little tired,” says Naruto.</p><p>            “We should be there soon and can rest then.”</p><p>            “That would be good.”</p><p>The two continue along the path a little further without saying anything until Naruto finally speaks.</p><p>            “What about you? Are you alright?”</p><p>            “I’m fine,” says Sakura unconvincingly. “My head doesn’t hurt anymore. I was able to heal the wounds from the mask.”</p><p>            “That’s not what I meant…” says Naruto. “With everything that happened…I thought it would be…difficult.”</p><p>            “I’ve been held against my will before. It wasn’t…”</p><p>            “That’s not the part I’m talking about…”</p><p>Sakura becomes silent again.</p><p>            “People don’t realize the burden that power can be…” says Naruto.</p><p>            “It comes with a cost…doesn’t it?” says Sakura. “Danger… Pain…”</p><p>            “Guilt…"</p><p>Naruto looks at Sakura with a knowing gaze.</p><p>            “This is how it’s always been for you…” says Sakura. “I never understood…”</p><p>Sakura pauses for a moment.</p><p>            “Maybe I shouldn’t have these powers…the Tenseigan. It frightens me what I could do…what I did without even realizing. What if I hurt somebody by accident? What if I hurt you…? I could never forgive myself.”</p><p>            “You mean like what happened at the Tenchi Bridge...when I hurt you…when I could have killed you…” says Naruto solemnly.</p><p>            “No… I didn’t…”</p><p>            “It’s OK… I know how you feel Sakura… When I found out it was me that hurt you…I didn’t know how I could have done such a thing. Even in that state…it was still me, and I knew…I know…that I would never do anything to hurt you. After that, I swore I would never use the Nine Tails chakra again…but, eventually, I did.”</p><p>            “How…? How did you learn not to fear what…was inside you?”</p><p>            “Eventually, I realized that the pain of possibly losing a friend when I could have used my power to save them would be far worse than the fear of possibly hurting them in the first place. I realized that I had a responsibility to use what had been entrusted to me. That is a responsibility we share now.”</p><p>            “What if I never learn to control my powers? What if I’m not capable?”</p><p>            “You can do this Sakura. I know you can. You see…I learned because I had people that believed in me…and I believe in you…”</p><p>Sakura smiles as Naruto grabs her hand. They detour off the path to the secluded waterfall. It has a large pool surrounded by wildflowers. Naruto lays down beneath the low hanging branches of a nearby shade tree and soon falls asleep. Sakura curls up next to him, clinging to him like a child would to a soft pillow. Her mind continues to struggle with what happened. She ponders Naruto’s words and knows, in her heart, that if he were in danger, she would do whatever was necessary, would use every power available to her, to save him. It’s in that simple truth that she finds solace in the purpose of her power. She lays her head on Naruto’s chest and eventually drifts off to sleep at the sound of his slow, rhythmic breathing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Struggle and Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akara recalls her earlier conversation with Anichi. She closes her eyes and wonders about the right thing to do. She can feel the warm sunlight coming through the oval shaped window onto her face. This is her favorite room, the attic. It’s where she would go to be alone, well, as much as she could ever be alone.</p>
<p>            “I know you’re here…I can feel you now,” says Akara as she opens her eyes and turns away from the window.</p>
<p>A figure appears almost like a ghost.</p>
<p>            “Why can I see you now?” asks Akara.</p>
<p>            “Our connection is stronger…deeper…now that you have awakened the Tenseigan,” says Kaguya. “But I am not really here. What you see is a projection of me…of my mind to yours.”</p>
<p>Akara’s face stiffens as she clenches her fists tightly.</p>
<p>            “Why…?” says Akara angrily. “Why were you always in my head? Why did you do this to me? Everyone thought I was crazy! I thought I was crazy!”</p>
<p>            “Forgive me Akara…” says Kaguya. “You are like a grandchild to me. I never wanted to hurt you… But I need you… This world needs you…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            <em>Another world… </em>thinks Shigodo as an almost relieved smile comes across his face.</p>
<p>Shigodo is sitting alone at the head of a small table. A shadeless lamp with a single, dull bulb in the shape of a candle’s flame casts a black shadow of him in an already dark basement. He slowly unwraps the bandages on his arms.</p>
<p>            “How could I have been so careless?” asks Shigodo rhetorically. “But I knew…I knew Kaguya was the key.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Flashback]</p>
<p>            “Sakura, just as I have a connection to you because of the Tenseigan so does Kaguya now.  It’s the reason for the memories you are seeing. It will be over soon. But when it is, you will no longer have the ability of the Tenseigan, nor will this you remember any of the memories.”</p>
<p>[End of Flashback]        </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Those words… ‘this you’… Now I know there are others… It was worth it!”</p>
<p>            “Worth it…?” says a voice behind him. “You really are pathetic!”</p>
<p>Shigodo turns to look behind him.</p>
<p>            “Who’s there?”</p>
<p>There is nobody. He sees only the shadow cast by the lamp. After a few moments he turns back around.</p>
<p>            <em>No… </em>thinks Shigodo.<em> Those voices… I silenced them long ago.</em></p>
<p>            “Don’t ignore me!” says the voice again from behind Shigodo.</p>
<p>Shigodo turns to look behind him once again, and once again he sees only his dark shadow. He closes his eyes and grabs his head in both hands.</p>
<p>            <em>No… This can’t be happening… Not now…</em></p>
<p>He opens his eyes slowly. His vision seems blurry. It’s as if the shadow is moving ever so slightly.</p>
<p>            “Others… Is that all you think there is to know?” says the voice from the Shadow with a condescending laugh. “You don’t even know why you are…who you are. But don’t worry. I am here to help you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “You need me…? You need my help?” says Akara with a tone of disbelief.</p>
<p>            “Yes. Your mother…your father…Fujin…Anichi…everyone you care about is in danger.”</p>
<p>            “Anichi…? How do you…?”</p>
<p>            “I know what is in your heart Akara.”</p>
<p>            “Why is everyone in danger? What’s going on?”</p>
<p>            “It’s because of what I did…because of what I made.”</p>
<p>            “You mean us…you made us. We’re not real!”</p>
<p>            “You are real…as real as everything else in this world.”</p>
<p>            “But this world’s not real either… Is it?”</p>
<p>            “That’s not true Akara. I did make this world…and I made the people initially living in it…but the lives of those people have unfolded in their own way. Making the world was not difficult. It is simply another Time-Space…making the people though. I had only just awakened the Tenseigan within myself. Its power provided a new opportunity. I took the memories of everyone before…their hopes…their dreams…and made them manifest again…”</p>
<p>            “As us…”</p>
<p>            “I could only manifest what already existed. I did not make you. You are a natural propagation of this world that could not have been foreseen.”</p>
<p>            “Then what was it that you made…? What’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “You’re wrong!” yells Shigodo. “I know who I am! I am me!”</p>
<p>            “Lies…” says the Shadow. “Lies you tell yourself! Lies that hold you back! You truly are pitiful. You don’t belong here.”</p>
<p>            “The other world…! That’s where I belong! That’s where I’ll find my answers.”</p>
<p>            “There are no answers! There is only the question! The question of the many…!”</p>
<p>            “No! There is only one! One! I am me…and only me!</p>
<p>            “There is not one! You’ve known that from the beginning! You shouldn’t even exist!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “I made one that should not exist,” says Kaguya. “One that is fractured…dangerous. He could destroy this world…which is why you must go to the first.”</p>
<p>            “To the first world…?”</p>
<p>            “Yes. You will need them.”</p>
<p>            “But why…? How…?</p>
<p>Akara collects her thoughts for a moment before continuing.</p>
<p>            “I’m not powerful. Why me? How would I even go there?”</p>
<p>            “You will have to open a Time-Space portal. That power is an intrinsic ability of a very few who possess the necessary Visual Prowess and chakra. You now have that ability within you.”</p>
<p>            “But Mom has the Tenseigan like me…and an abundance of chakra. Wouldn’t it be better for her to go?”</p>
<p>            “The Tenseigan is different with Sakura. Perhaps that is due to you possessing the strong heritage of both my sons. You are more like me, and I believe that your chakra will be sufficient. That is why you must do this.”</p>
<p>Akara pauses again.</p>
<p>            “You said I will need them…from the first world. Who…?</p>
<p>            “You will need four…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “You are four!” says the Shadow. “You must remember! They are the key to your power.”</p>
<p>            “No… I’m me!” yells Shigodo defiantly.</p>
<p>            “There is no ‘me’… But you’ve locked that away…cast it aside…to pretend you really exist.”        </p>
<p>            “I don’t want to be four…” says Shigodo frantically.</p>
<p>            “You are four! You cannot escape what you are?”</p>
<p>            “No…I will be me! One! Why can’t I be one!”</p>
<p>            “Pitiful…and weak…this is not like any of them. You are nothing!”</p>
<p>            “I’m not nothing! I am me! I exist! Me…!”</p>
<p>            “Then why did you seek the girl out?! Why abduct her?! Why the story?!”</p>
<p>            “Because…!”</p>
<p>            “Why…?!”</p>
<p>            “To understand…!”</p>
<p>            “Understand what?!”</p>
<p>            “To understand who…! Why…!”</p>
<p>Shigodo’s voice calms.</p>
<p>            “To understand why…I am…”</p>
<p>            “You already know a part of that answer,” says the Shadow. “I can help you with the rest…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door to the Uzumaki home swings open.</p>
<p>            “Mom…! I’m home…!” yells Fujin.</p>
<p>            “Hi Fujin,” says Sakura. “Did you and Botan have a good training session?”</p>
<p>            “We did. I’m helping him work on a new ninjutsu.”</p>
<p>            “A new ninjutsu…?”</p>
<p>            “Yeah…it’s another one of his crazy ideas…but if it works…it’ll be impressive.”</p>
<p>Fujin pauses for a moment.</p>
<p>            “Mom…can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>            “Of course, Fujin. What?”</p>
<p>            “Do you think I’ll manifest the Tenseigan too…like Akara?”</p>
<p>            “I don’t know Fujin. These visual powers are all very new. It’s certainly possible, but there’s no way to know for sure.”</p>
<p>            “If I don’t…do you think that’s because I don’t…love…right?”</p>
<p>            “Don’t love right…? What do you mean?”</p>
<p>            “I mean the way you love Dad…that’s how you awakened your Tenseigan. And Akara…with her Tenseigan…I guess that means she loves in that way too. If I never have the Tenseigan…does that mean I don’t love right…?”</p>
<p>            “Oh Fujin…you should never think that way. I believe you could love very deeply and still never develop the Tenseigan. I don’t believe it’s that simple. Besides…I know how you love. I feel it every day…and it’s very right.”</p>
<p>            “Thank you, Mom.”</p>
<p>After a quick hug, Sakura grabs a dish of food off the counter.</p>
<p>            “Here… Take this to your father. He’s on the patio. If there’s any…love…you need to work on…it’s with him.”</p>
<p>Fujin has a bit of a smirk on his face as he grabs the dish and begins to walk toward the patio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Dad…” says Fujin, “Mom asked me to bring this to you.”</p>
<p>            “Oh…! Your mom’s famous dumplings!”</p>
<p>Naruto grabs one of the skewers and begins eating.</p>
<p>            “Here…” says Naruto moving the dish toward Fujin. “Have one…”</p>
<p>            “Thank you…but I’m not hungry.”</p>
<p>Naruto seems a little disappointed, but he’s not surprised.</p>
<p>            “Does it bother you?” asks Naruto.</p>
<p>            “Does what bother me?” asks Fujin.</p>
<p>            “What’s happening with your sister…the Tenseigan?”</p>
<p>            “Why would that bother me? I’m happy for her.”</p>
<p>            “It’s just that it’s very powerful…and you pride yourself on being powerful.”</p>
<p>            “It’s not like I’m weak!”</p>
<p>            “That’s not what I meant, Fujin. I know you’re very talented…much more so than I was at your age.”</p>
<p>            “Yeah… I know… You always had to struggle for everything…just like Akara does,” says Fujin with a tone of frustration.</p>
<p>            “That’s true…and it helps me understand her…but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to understand you. I would think that for someone as talented as you that it might be difficult to see her with powers that have not manifested in you…at least not yet.”</p>
<p>            “It’s not the powers I worry about… It’s that… But Mom explained things, so… And actually, I’m really glad Akara has the Tenseigan. I always felt bad that things came so easily for me while she could barely master the basics. She deserves those powers…perhaps more than me.”</p>
<p>            “I don’t know about that… But you’ve also manifested a unique power of your own too…haven’t you?”</p>
<p>Fujin is surprised by the astute perceptiveness of his father. After all, he’s not told anyone about that ability.</p>
<p>            “The closest thing I can liken it to is the Byakugan,” says Fujin. “But I don’t see a person’s chakra network. I seem to be able to sense it though…in their attacks.”</p>
<p>            “You can sense attacks…”</p>
<p>            “It’s like I can feel the chakra. It gives me an advantage in speed. I can react and counter quickly.”</p>
<p>            “Wow…you really are extremely talented… It’ll be interesting to see what you can do with Kurama.”</p>
<p>            “Kurama…?”</p>
<p>            “I had always thought that you would become the next Nine Tails jinchuriki…but that would have to be your choice.”</p>
<p>            “You would give me that power…?”</p>
<p>            “I would not be giving you his power. I would be trusting you with him… Kurama’s power comes with a price…and you would have to earn the use of his power from him. But I believe in you… You’re strong…and you seem to truly care about people…just like you do your sister. I think you would use his power wisely.”</p>
<p>            “I don’t know what to say…”</p>
<p>            “Well…don’t worry about it too much. A jinchuriki can’t live without his Tailed Beast…and I’m planning on a long life with your mother…and these dumplings!”</p>
<p>Naruto has a big smile on his face as he grabs another skewer.  </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sakura and Akara are walking to the training area.</p>
<p>            <em>There was a time when I hoped for this…the Aihi…</em> thinks Sakura.<em> But now… She doesn’t understand what she’s lost. They’ll come after her…use her. Can we protect her? Can she control it? Maybe the Uzumaki…</em></p>
<p>            “Mom… Mom…!” says Akara. “Are you OK?”</p>
<p>            “Sorry…” says Sakura. “I was just thinking… This is far enough. Let’s begin. Have you been able to activate the Tenseigan again?”</p>
<p>            “I’ve tried, but it’s not working.”</p>
<p>            “You said it manifested for you when you had decided to sacrifice yourself…?”</p>
<p>            “Yeah… That’s different than yours though, right? Yours was because of Dad.”</p>
<p>            “Mine manifested when I was true to my feelings for your father…when I embraced in my heart that I had fallen in love with him,” says Sakura. “The Tenseigan is ultimately rooted in love. It was Hamura’s love for his mother, Kaguya, that allowed him to be the first to manifest the Tenseigan. Why were you willing to sacrifice yourself?”</p>
<p>            “I didn’t want Shigodo to find out the truth,” says Akara. “I wanted to protect all of you.”</p>
<p>            “Why?”</p>
<p>            “Because I didn’t know what he would do with the information. I was worried that he would hurt everyone…destroy everything if he could. I didn’t want that to happen.”</p>
<p>            “Why didn’t you want that to happen?”</p>
<p>            “Because I care about all of you.”</p>
<p>            “The willingness to sacrifice yourself…to give your life…goes beyond just caring.”</p>
<p>            “You’re saying I did it because of my love…for people…for this place.”</p>
<p>            “I don’t know if it was so broad. Maybe it was because of your love for your father…for Fujin. I think in that instant…faced with that decision…it was ultimately your love that allowed the Tenseigan to manifest. If you were sacrificing yourself out of a sense of duty or pride or desire…anything less than willingly giving your life out of love for another…then I don’t believe you would have the Tenseigan.”</p>
<p>            “Is that how you felt when your Tenseigan manifested?”</p>
<p>            “That day…I understood…that I would give my life to save your fathers. Not because he was the hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War or because of any sense of obligation. I would do it because I loved him. I loved him with everything I was and ever would be. He is…my life.”</p>
<p>A tear rolls down Sakura’s cheek as she says those words. Akara has never heard her mother speak this way. She had never heard her be so open, so steadfast.</p>
<p>            “Anyway…” says Sakura, “think back to that time. Remember how you felt inside.”</p>
<p>Akara closes her eyes. She thinks back, not to Shigodo, but to the moment she accepted what she had to do. She remembers the calmness, a peacefulness. She remembers the focus, a clarity in her purpose. She remembers the love, the joy in her knowing that they would go on. Akara’s face tightens. She feels it again, that immense power. She opens her eyes, and for the first time, mother and daughter stare into each other’s Tenseigan.</p>
<p>            “That was quicker than I expected,” says Sakura.</p>
<p>            “You didn’t think I could do it…?” says Akara as if hurt by her mother’s words.</p>
<p>            “No…that’s not it. It’s just… Never mind… Now reach out to that target by the wooden post. Feel yourself connecting to it. Try to move it. Pull it toward you.”</p>
<p>Akara stretches out her arm toward the target. After a few seconds it begins to move slightly before lurching forward toward her. Akara seems oblivious, her eyes unblinking, focused only on moving the object. Sakura reacts quickly deflecting the target just as it’s about to strike Akara.</p>
<p>            <em>She moved that so easily…</em> thinks Sakura, <em>and with such velocity.</em></p>
<p>Akara, still seemingly oblivious to almost being hit, hasn’t changed position. Unsure of what is going on, Sakura moves nearer to her and looks at her closely.</p>
<p>            “I can’t stop it! It’s too much!” yells Akara.</p>
<p>            “What…?” says Sakura.</p>
<p>            “Move…! Hurry…!”</p>
<p>The wooden post is ripped from the ground and flies toward them. The post is about to hit them both when, in an instant, Sakura is thrown to the side and the post is torn to pieces. Akara bends forward, looking downward, with her hands on her legs as if exhausted. Her skin glistens with perspiration, and the Tenseigan fades from her eyes.</p>
<p>            “What happened?” asks Sakura. “What was that? That was different than my powers.”</p>
<p>            “I don’t know,” says Akara. “It was like everything faded together at first. Then I could see the post and just reacted. Are you OK?”</p>
<p>            “I’ll be alright,” says Sakura shifting to her right and getting to her feet rather awkwardly. “That’s enough for today.”</p>
<p>            “What? We barely did anything.”</p>
<p>            “This isn’t the training you need.”</p>
<p>            “Why? What do you mean?”</p>
<p>            “Let’s go,” says Sakura starting to walk away.</p>
<p>            “No! I’m not going! Why won’t you teach me?!”</p>
<p>Sakura cries out in pain as Akara grabs her arm trying to stop her from leaving.</p>
<p>            “You’re hurt…” says Akara with a surprised tone.</p>
<p>            “I didn’t want you to worry…”</p>
<p>Sakura’s eyes begin to tear up.</p>
<p>            “What’s going on? Why aren’t you using your medical jutsu?”</p>
<p>            “It’s OK. I’ll be OK.”</p>
<p>            “This isn’t a normal injury is it?”</p>
<p>Akara can see the truth in her mother’s eyes.</p>
<p>            “I did this to you…” says Akara. “It was me…my powers…”         </p>
<p>            “The Tenseigan…” says Sakura fighting through the pain, “the Tenseigan has the ability to cause injury…internally.”</p>
<p>There is a skeptical look on Akara’s face.</p>
<p>            “I just need to learn to control it…” says Akara nonchalantly. “I’ll…”</p>
<p>            “Yes, you do!” interrupts Sakura sharply.</p>
<p>Akara is frustrated by her mother’s escalated response.</p>
<p>            “Then help me!” yells Akara.</p>
<p>            “I am helping you!” yells Sakura. “I’ve been helping you…for years!”</p>
<p>            “That’s it, isn’t it? You’re worried that I can’t handle this, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>            “Huh…”</p>
<p>            “You don’t think I can be like you…”</p>
<p>            “That’s not it, Akara,” says Sakura dejectedly as she begins to walk away again with Akara following closely.</p>
<p>            “I’m sorry I’m not good enough for you, Mom! I’m sorry I’m not a genius like Fujin!”</p>
<p>            “Stop it!”</p>
<p>            “I thought maybe now you would finally…”</p>
<p>            “That’s enough! You don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>            “Then tell me Mom!” says Akara in desperation. “Tell me why I’m such a disappointment to you!”</p>
<p>Sakura stops and stares into the glassy eyes of her daughter.</p>
<p>            “Is that what you think…? You think you disappoint me…? You don’t understand at all.”</p>
<p>            “Tell me then! Put it in words that an idiot like me can understand. Tell me why I’m not good enough for you!”</p>
<p>Akara’s words strike deeply at Sakura’s heart.</p>
<p>            “Oh Akara…that’s not it at all. I love you. I love you so much… I’m only trying to…”</p>
<p>Sakura goes to touch Akara’s cheek only to have Akara pull away as tears begin to roll down her face.</p>
<p>            “I know that I push you, Akara…have pushed you. It’s because I worry… I’ve always felt that…”</p>
<p>            “Felt what…? Why…?” asks Akara sobbingly.</p>
<p>Sakura sighs and collects herself for a moment.</p>
<p>            “You and Fujin both inherited the genetic changes that occurred in me when Hamura transferred his powers. But I always felt…I could always feel…more of a connection to those powers in you. I always worried that one day they would manifest in you.”</p>
<p>            “Worried…? Worried why? Why is that a bad thing? It seemed like Fujin inherited all the talent. I was…a history book nobody cared about. I’m glad I have these powers! I want these powers! Why can’t you be happy for me?”</p>
<p>            “These powers Akara…they come with a cost...for you and for everyone around you. You can’t just try…you can’t just hope for the best. You have to be ready. The powers of the Tenseigan are wonderous and magnificent…and deadly…and will make you question the very core of your being. There’s no margin for error. Your life now will depend on being able to control them. The lives of those around you…will depend on your ability to control them. You have to be ready.”</p>
<p>Akara stares into the eyes of her mother.</p>
<p>            “Mom…believe me. Believe…in me. I can do this. I try harder than most people…even if I don’t have much to show for it. I don’t know if I’m ready for these powers… I don’t know how all of this is going to turn out. But did you…? Were you ready for what it meant when your powers manifested…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lamp clicks off for a few seconds and then on again. Shigodo is sitting at the table in his basement room. There is a mirror set upright on the table. Shigodo stares into the mirror, motionless, studying its reflection. His bloodshot eyes stare askingly back at him. He slowly reaches with his hand and clicks the button on the lamp. The light goes off, and there is the faint noise of somebody moving slowly in the dark. The light comes on again, and Shigodo stares into the mirror. His hair is changed. It’s parted neatly down the middle falling almost identically on either side. He reaches out slowly and turns the lamp off again. There’s more rustling in the dark, and the light comes on. Shigodo stares again into the mirror, again his hair is changed. This time it’s shifted over to cover his left eye. Infuriated, he combs through his hair with his fingers returning it to its original style. He stares again into the mirror for a long time.</p>
<p>            “I don’t recognize you,” Shigodo says to the reflection in the mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Flashback]</p>
<p>Shigodo is sitting in a back corner of the room by himself. A visiting doctor and orphanage staff member are at the front of the room. Shigodo looks at his hand, turning it back and forth slowly.</p>
<p>            <em>I don’t recognize this hand. Is it my hand? It is my hand…but it’s somebody else’s hand too. Why do I have somebody else’s hand?</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>            “This one’s in bad shape,” says the staff member.</p>
<p>The doctor looks over the young boy’s file.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            <em>I... </em>thinks Shigodo.<em> Who am ‘I’? Is there an ‘I’?</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>            “When did he arrive?” asks the doctor.</p>
<p>            “It’s been almost two weeks since he was dropped off with us. He was found outside the village. He was just wandering around…alone.”</p>
<p>            “No parents…?”</p>
<p>            “We assume they were killed. He doesn’t know their names or where he lived. No relatives have come by asking about him. He seems to be just another orphan from the war.”</p>
<p>            “Hmm…well, he doesn’t seem to have any physical problems. Why are you bringing him to my attention now?”</p>
<p>            “It’s his mental state.”</p>
<p>            “He’s having difficulty adjusting to life here?”</p>
<p>            “It’s more than that. He acts…differently.”</p>
<p>            “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>            “His mood and disposition can swing drastically. You never know what…who…you’re going to get when dealing with him.”</p>
<p>            “Who…? Are you thinking a split personality?”</p>
<p>            “We were thinking that was a possibility.”</p>
<p>            “It’s not uncommon when dealing with a traumatic experience to develop such a coping mechanism. Continue to monitor him. If he does have multiple personalities, ultimately we will need to help him incorporate those back into one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            <em>One… </em>thinks Shigodo. <em>I should be one…? But I’m not one.</em></p>
<p>[End of Flashback]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The voices begin to rise within Shigodo, each one growing louder than the one before.</p>
<p>            “I feel hate in them…!”</p>
<p>            “This is a trap…!”</p>
<p>            “I did not defeat them…!”</p>
<p>            “My place is not at the back anymore…!”</p>
<p>As the voices crescendo, Shigodo grabs his head in his hands as if trying to hold everything in. His fingers curl, and his nails tear into the sides of his face.</p>
<p>            “Stop it!” yells Shigodo.</p>
<p>Shigodo grabs the mirror in his hands.</p>
<p>            “I…! Me…!” he yells desperately.</p>
<p>Shigodo is clenching the mirror tighter and tighter, shaking as he does so. The mirror fractures, and Shigodo becomes still. For a long while he stares blankly at the distorted reflections of himself.</p>
<p>            “We…” says Shigodo acquiescingly.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Akara is training alone like she has been every day since that first time with her mom. She has learned more about the abilities of the Tenseigan over the last few weeks than she has in the years before.</p>
<p>            “It’s good to see you like this again,” says Naruto as he walks up to his daughter.</p>
<p>            “Dad…? You’re too close!” says Akara. “I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.”</p>
<p>Akara pauses to catch her breath.</p>
<p>            “What do you mean…see me like this again?” she asks.</p>
<p>            “I mean training hard…pushing yourself…even if it’s not easy.”</p>
<p>            “I always trained hard like this. I had to. I was never talented like Fujin.”</p>
<p>            “You may not have had Fujin’s talent, but you do have a large amount of chakra like him. You used to train hard like this…to learn to use that chakra…but you had stopped until recently.”</p>
<p>            “What…?”</p>
<p>            “It seemed like you had given up. That you were content to fade into the background while Fujin surged forward.”</p>
<p>            “That’s not true… What…? Why are you saying this?” says Akara seemingly hurt by her father’s words.</p>
<p>            “Because I believe you need to hear it. Now more than ever.”</p>
<p>            “Are you disappointed in me too? I thought that was only Mom. She won’t even help me now!”</p>
<p>            “That’s not true! You’re the one who’s been avoiding her!” says Naruto in a stern voice.</p>
<p>Akara’s eyes tremble and a surprised look comes across her face. It’s rare for her father to be angry or raise his voice, especially at her.</p>
<p>            “And your mom was never disappointed in you! Maybe it came across that way, but that’s never what it was! She was always only worried about you. Maybe I should have been more worried too…”</p>
<p>            “Worried… Why?”</p>
<p>            “You have always been more like me when I was your age. I had to struggle too. So often I wished that things would be easier for you. Maybe that’s why I didn’t press you as much as your mother when you seemed to not want to continue the struggle.”</p>
<p>            “This isn’t making any sense Dad. Are you happy with me…or upset with me…?”</p>
<p>            “I’m worried about you Akara… I’m worried because now…now you must struggle.”</p>
<p>The reality of her father’s words causes Akara to pause.</p>
<p>            “What if I can’t do it?” she says after a few moments.</p>
<p>            “You can do it,” says Naruto firmly. “Because you’re also like me that way… You have the strength within you… I know you do… You’ve already shown it.”</p>
<p>            “Huh…?”</p>
<p>            “It took tremendous strength to be willing to sacrifice yourself to save the rest of us. That’s what awakened your Tenseigan, right? You’ve already started down a path Akara… It will not be an easy one…but it is one you must follow.”</p>
<p>Akara smiles. Her Dad always knew how to speak to her, and his words always held wisdom, when he wasn’t joking around. But she liked that too. It always made her laugh.</p>
<p>            “So…” says Naruto, “ready to spar with Dad?”</p>
<p>            “Ha…I don’t think I’m ready for a match with the Hokage,” says Akara, “but I’m learning. Mom is right. Control is the key to the Tenseigan. I’ve worked on that the most.”</p>
<p>            “Show me…”</p>
<p>Naruto watches as Akara goes through her training regime. He is impressed by how much she is able to do. Akara may not be a genius when it comes to typical ninjutsu, but it’s obvious that the Tenseigan is truly a part of her. Akara is reluctant at first, but Naruto convinces her to spar with him a little. The longer they go the more confident Akara becomes, and father and daughter really seem to enjoy testing one another.</p>
<p>            “I’m sorry to interrupt,” says Kakashi appearing at the training area and just managing to dodge a mini-rasen shuriken deflected by Akara.</p>
<p>            “Oh…Uncle Kakashi…I’m sorry!” yells Akara.</p>
<p>            “That’s impressive Akara. You’re progressing quite rapidly.”</p>
<p>            “Thank you! I’m really trying hard…again.”</p>
<p>Akara glances at Naruto, and he nods in acknowledgement.</p>
<p>            “Naruto,” says Kakashi, “you’re needed at the office. I’ve already let Sakura know. She’ll meet you there.”</p>
<p>            “Ya know, I’m sure Sakura can handle it herself.”</p>
<p>            “I’m sure she can…but you are the Hokage.”</p>
<p>            “Alright…” says Naruto reluctantly. “Akara, we’ll continue this later!”</p>
<p>Akara is happy at the faith her dad shows in her and has a big smile on her face as he jumps away.</p>
<p>            “Kakashi…” says Akara, “do you have a few minutes to help me?”</p>
<p>            “Help you… With your training…?” asks Kakashi.</p>
<p>            “Yes… I wanted to talk to you about your kamui.”</p>
<p>            “Sure… What would you like to know?”</p>
<p>            “How do you open a portal?”</p>
<p>            “A portal… I’ve never really thought of kamui too much as a portal since for me it is really only one way. I think of it as vanishing objects. I send them into a different Time-Space.”</p>
<p>            “So, you do open a Time-Space… How do you control that ability?”</p>
<p>            “I’m not sure it’s as much control as it is the pure ability of Obito’s Mangeyko Sharingan.”</p>
<p>            “Do you do anything special to connect to the different Time-Space? This probably isn’t the best way to describe things, but…how do you know where it…is?”</p>
<p>            “The Time-Space…? Hmm… For me, it’s always been more of a familiar feeling that connects to that Time-Space.”</p>
<p>            “A feeling…?”</p>
<p>            “Obito once described resonating kamui with Kaguya’s Time-Space so it’s logical to assume each has a unique signature. I suppose one could become in tune with that signature…that feeling.”</p>
<p>            “One other question…have you ever tried to open a second Time-Space, and, in a way, connect one to the other?”</p>
<p>            “Hmm…when I initiate kamui I am obviously connecting two Time-Spaces… That is a very interesting idea, Akara, but I’ve never tried what you are describing. I’m sorry. I’m afraid I can’t be of much help.”</p>
<p>            “Not so… It’s all new to me so everything helps. Thank you, Uncle Kakashi!”</p>
<p>            “Any time! Good luck with your training!” says Kakashi before disappearing.</p>
<p>Akara walks over to where she left her backpack. She sits down and has a drink from her water bottle when she hears a familiar voice behind her.</p>
<p>            “How are you?” asks Anichi softly.</p>
<p>            “Anichi! I didn’t know you were here!”</p>
<p>            “I told my father I would continue to train every day. It’s the only reason I’ve been able to stay longer. He’s going to test me when I return.”</p>
<p>            “That’s going to be brutal,” says Akara.</p>
<p>            “Yes it will…” says Anichi as he sits down beside her. “I overheard you and your father earlier… Are you OK?”</p>
<p>            “Yeah, I’m fine. Dad was being…a dad.”</p>
<p>            “And your mom?”</p>
<p>            “Well…probably not as bad as with you and your dad.”</p>
<p>            “That good, huh?” says Anichi sarcastically.</p>
<p>Akara pauses for a moment.</p>
<p>            “What do you think they’re like…in the other world?”</p>
<p>            “Huh…? Who?”</p>
<p>            “Your father… My mother… Do you think they’re different or just like how they are here?”</p>
<p>            “We don’t exist in that other world, right? Does it matter?”</p>
<p>            “Aren’t you curious? Wouldn’t you want to know…if you could? I do…”</p>
<p>            “I guess…maybe… But we can’t.”</p>
<p>            “But what if we could…?”</p>
<p>Anichi looks at Akara questioningly. She is staring off into the distance, as if her thoughts were a world away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fujin is meditating near the training area, but thoughts cloud his mind.</p>
<p>            <em>We both have the genetic markers for mom’s abilities…maybe women are pre-dispositioned to the Tenseigan…but it began with Hamura…he had the Byakugan…perhaps with what I have awakened so far…even if not the Tenseigan… </em> </p>
<p>Fujin calms his mind sharpening his focus to a fine point with his genius. The feeling begins deep inside and starts to ripple outward. A heightened sensation envelops Fujin himself and then extends outward. He can feel the chakra coming near him…</p>
<p>            “Fujin!” says Anichi.</p>
<p>Fujin opens his eyes. Anichi pauses as the appearance of Fujin’s eyes return to normal.</p>
<p>            “What was that?” asks Anichi.</p>
<p>            “What was what?” asks Fujin.</p>
<p>            “You’re eyes… They seemed different for a moment.”</p>
<p>            “It’s nothing,” says Fujin. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>            “I’m worried about Akara?”</p>
<p>            “Everyone’s worried about Akara…”</p>
<p>            “You know about it, right? This other world…?”</p>
<p>            “Yes… I know what Akara believes she knows…”</p>
<p>            “I think Akara’s planning to go there…”</p>
<p>            “That’s crazy,” says Fujin. “How could she?”</p>
<p>            “We don’t know the extent of Akara’s new powers. They’re similar to your mom’s but different too. Akara said Kaguya has been helping her develop those powers…teaching her about different Time-Spaces.”</p>
<p>            “Why hasn’t Akara told anyone else about this?”</p>
<p>            “You know she will tell me things she doesn’t tell anyone else. Besides, I think it’s more than just about going there.”</p>
<p>            “Why do you say that?”</p>
<p>            “Earlier she asked me if I thought my father would be different in the other world. She asked me what I would do if I had the chance to find that out…and she was serious. I think she’s talking about her mom…in the other world. I think she wants to see her.”</p>
<p>            “She has no idea what that would do.”</p>
<p>            “This is real Fujin. I’m worried she’s going to go there, and I don’t know what might happen to her if she does.”</p>
<p>            “We’ll have to watch her. I can use one of my clones…”</p>
<p>Fujin creates a clone using his Shadow Clone jutsu. He directs the clone to keep a close watch on Akara.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. On the Sunny Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warm sunlight filters through the tree leaves forming soft highlights over Sakura’s body. In the distance, there is the sound of rustling of water that is both rhythmic and soothing. A gentle breeze blows and one of the highlights catches Sakura’s eye. She grabs with her fingers for Naruto but feels only a blanket.</p>
<p>            “Naruto!” yells Sakura snapping awake.</p>
<p>Near the pool at the base of the waterfall is a shirtless figure.</p>
<p>            “Sakura!” yells Naruto with a wave of his hand.</p>
<p>Sakura sees that the sun is already high in the sky as Naruto walks toward her.</p>
<p>            “You’re awake,” says Naruto. “I was beginning to think you might sleep through the entire day.”</p>
<p>            “I guess I was more tired than I realized. What about you…the virus?</p>
<p>            “Seems to be completely gone…finally. I feel much better.”</p>
<p>            “Still…you should rest more.”</p>
<p>            “Maybe we both should. Why don’t we stay here another day? This place…it feels…special.”</p>
<p>            “It is very peaceful here…”</p>
<p>            “We could have a picnic…and go for a swim…”</p>
<p>            “OK…yeah! I’ll go look for berries and herbs.”</p>
<p>            “Great! I’ll go with you.”</p>
<p>            “No! You’re no good with plants,” says Sakura in a chastising but playful tone. “You’ll poison us!”</p>
<p>            “But Sakura…”</p>
<p>            “That’s your job…” says Sakura pointing toward the water. “You’re going to catch fish for us!”</p>
<p>            “What…? But I don’t have any equipment for fishing…”</p>
<p>Sakura looks at Naruto with a sly and confident smile.</p>
<p>            “I’m sure you can do it…”</p>
<p>She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before setting off to forage. It’s not long before she finds a cluster of red berries growing near a small rock outcropping. At the pool, Naruto has created several clones. They are all clamoring in and below the water desperately trying to catch a fish. Not surprisingly, none of them are catching anything.</p>
<p>            “This is a lot harder than I thought it would be,” says one of the clones.</p>
<p>            “This isn’t working at all,” says another.</p>
<p>            <em>Hmm…I have to figure this out… </em>thinks Naruto. <em>Maybe…</em></p>
<p>Naruto gathers his clones.</p>
<p>            “This is what we’re going to do. We’ll form a semi-circle in the pool. We’re going to cut the water and drive the fish into a smaller pool. We’ll continue to cut the water making a smaller and smaller pool until we corral the fish into a group that there is no way we can’t catch them!”</p>
<p>The clones signal their agreement and understanding with various shouts and cheers. They carry out Naruto’s plan and have soon cornered a number of fish. Even with a few still escaping, the clones manage to catch plenty for the day. When Sakura returns, she sees that Naruto has started a small fire and is already grilling a couple of the fish.</p>
<p>            “Sakura! I caught fish!” yells Naruto pointing triumphantly at his catch.</p>
<p>Sakura smiles and sits down next to him.</p>
<p>            “I see…” says Sakura with a smile. “Look what I found!”</p>
<p>Sakura opens her bag to show an abundant collection of berries and even a few fruits.</p>
<p>            “Oh…those look so good!” says Naruto.</p>
<p>            “And they’re sweet too,” says Sakura feeding one to Naruto and having another herself.</p>
<p>Naruto and Sakura continue to eat and talk and laugh, just two young people each enjoying the company of the other. After a while, Naruto lays on the ground and looks up at the sky. Sakura joins him. The two lay there quietly, arms behind their heads, just watching the clouds drift by.</p>
<p>            “It’s such a pretty day,” says Sakura.</p>
<p>            “Yeah…” says Naruto.</p>
<p>            “I’m really glad we’re here together…Naruto.”  </p>
<p>            “Me too…” says Naruto as he closes his eyes.</p>
<p>            “The sun feels so good…” says Sakura. “I think I’ll go for a swim. What about you?”</p>
<p>            “I had enough swimming with the fish earlier. I think I’m going to just lay here for a while.”</p>
<p>Sakura walks over to the pool and undresses down to her undergarments.</p>
<p>            “Naruto…” says Sakura as she looks back at him over her shoulder. “Are you sure you don’t want to join me?”</p>
<p>Naruto initially peeks his eyes open but they continue to open wider and wider. Before long he jumps up and runs toward Sakura. She runs toward the pool splashing into the water just ahead of him. He dives in, and the two hold one another as they bob gently in the water.</p>
<p>            “I thought you had enough of swimming…” says Sakura in a coy voice.</p>
<p>            “I lost my mind for a moment,” says Naruto.</p>
<p>            “Was that before or after I undressed?”</p>
<p>            “Both…”</p>
<p>Naruto and Sakura kiss each other slowly until finally she pushes him away splashing water in his face as she does.</p>
<p>            “You need to cool off,” says Sakura with an inviting smile.</p>
<p>            “Or maybe I just need to catch you,” says Naruto.</p>
<p>Naruto lunges forward after Sakura as she swims quickly away. It’s not long before Naruto catches her in his arms again though. As she leans in to kiss him, he lifts her up out of the water and tosses her gently a short distance away but still causing a big splash. Sakura initially goes underwater but pops back up quickly with a not so happy look on her face.</p>
<p>            “You were becoming too hot to hold…” says Naruto.</p>
<p>As Sakura moves the hair out of her eyes her unhappy expression quickly shifts to a smile recognizing Naruto’s backhanded compliment.</p>
<p>            “I owe you for that,” says Sakura.</p>
<p>She activates the Tenseigan and uses her powers to push the water causing a wave that extends higher than Naruto’s head, but instead of covering him, it slowly fades back into the pool as she herself is pushed backwards and nearly goes under the water again. Naruto laughs out loud.</p>
<p>            “Don’t laugh at me!” says Sakura. “It’s still hard to control…”</p>
<p>            “What happened?” asks Naruto.</p>
<p>            “When I push or pull, it’s like there is an option for that to happen to me versus what I’m trying to move. If I wanted to pull you toward me, I could also allow myself to be pulled to you…almost like I was pushing myself to you…if that makes any sense. It’s like the powers are intertwined. I have to consciously control which action is happening. I’ve never tried to use my powers while I was in the water before. I guess it’s a little different without a solid base.”</p>
<p>            “But you move yourself while in the air. Isn’t that similar to being in the water?”</p>
<p>            “Yeah…but in the air I’m only trying to move myself. I’ve never tried to move anything else while in the air.”</p>
<p>            “Try again…with the water…”</p>
<p>            “No… I need more practice first.”</p>
<p>            “This is practice… Maybe this time you’ll actually be able to cover me with the wave instead of yourself.”</p>
<p>Sakura knows that Naruto is simply trying to goad her into trying by providing a challenge, but it works.</p>
<p>            “Oh, I’ll cover you…and it’s not going to be a little wave either!”</p>
<p>            “Let’s see it!”</p>
<p>Sakura calms herself placing her palms together. The Byakugou seal on her forehead pulses and dark markings begin to spread across her body. Almost instinctively, she also rises out of the water until almost standing over it.</p>
<p>            “Wow!” says Naruto. “You look…amazing!”</p>
<p>Sakura manages a quick glance and smile at Naruto as the water begins to form a wave in front of her. The wave builds not only directly in front of her but for several meters either side of her. Naruto glances in both directions as he sees the wave forming.</p>
<p>            “Now,” says Naruto, “try to push the water at me again.”</p>
<p>Sakura extends her hands.</p>
<p><em>            Push…!</em> she thinks emphatically.</p>
<p>Water several meters deep along the entire length of the wave is suddenly pushed in an almost tidal wave fashion backwards toward the waterfall. Naruto is helpless as he watches the wave extend high above him. He’s engulfed as the wave crashes over him causing him to tumble backwards under the water. Seeing this, Sakura’s concentration is broken, and she drops back down into what’s left of the pool. Within moments the return wave caused by the water crashing into the cliff face of the waterfall engulfs her, and she too is sent tumbling. As the pool of water settles back to its normal, calm state, both Naruto and Sakura surface and call for each other. They swim towards one another and, seeing that the other is alright, burst out laughing.</p>
<p>            “That was awesome!” yells Naruto with a huge smile. “You did it! That was incredible!”</p>
<p>            “Well…you did dare me to cover you…” Sakura says with a warm smile.</p>
<p>            “Is that why you engaged your Byakugou seal?”</p>
<p>            “I thought the extra chakra would provide me more stability. I didn’t expect it to magnify my Tenseigan powers as well. I guess I lost control again.”</p>
<p>            “I think you had great control.”</p>
<p>            “You do?”</p>
<p>            “Yeah… To do what you did… You’re just continuing to learn the full abilities of the Tenseigan… That’s all.”</p>
<p>Sakura places her hand against the side of Naruto’s face.</p>
<p>            “Thank you… Naruto…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto and Sakura are laying on the bank once again and drying off in the warm sun. They are comfortable in the quiet company of one another with just being together a happiness of its own.</p>
<p>            “Sakura…” says Naruto finally, “Kurama thinks this new ability for you and him to communicate is due to the Tenseigan and Hamura.”</p>
<p>            “Huh…”</p>
<p>            “He says that Hamura, Hagoromo, Kaguya, and the Tailed Beasts all share in the origin of chakra. He thinks that relationship, along with the intrinsic abilities of the Tenseigan, must have formed a link between you. Kurama also thinks that you may be able to reach the depth of connection at which I can communicate with the Tailed Beasts. He thinks you could meet them…if you want.”</p>
<p>            “I could do that? Really…?”</p>
<p>            “He doesn’t know for you sure if it would work. All we can do is try.”</p>
<p>            “What about you…?”</p>
<p>            “Me…? What about me?”</p>
<p>            “Are you OK if I do this? That’s a very special…private…place for you, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>            “It is… But I don’t have any secrets from you…”</p>
<p>Naruto smiles at Sakura with a trusting openness.</p>
<p>            “What do I have to do?” asks Sakura.</p>
<p>            “Come closer…”</p>
<p>Naruto and Sakura sit facing one another. He grabs her left forearm in his and closes his eyes. Sakura follows suit, but after a few moments when nothing happens, she peeks them open again.</p>
<p>            “I need to activate the Tenseigan, right?” asks Sakura nervously.</p>
<p>            “Yes…” says Naruto calmly.</p>
<p>            “OK…just making sure.”</p>
<p>Sakura closes her eyes once again. No sooner does she than the power of the Tenseigan surges forward.</p>
<p>            “Can you hear me Sakura?” asks Kurama.</p>
<p>            <em>Yes… Hi…Kurama…</em></p>
<p>            “Hello Sakura… When Naruto goes into tailed beast mode we will attempt to resonate with your chakra. Are you ready?”</p>
<p>            <em>OK… Yes, I’m ready.</em></p>
<p>            “Now…Naruto.”</p>
<p>            <em>Right,</em> thinks Naruto.</p>
<p>Naruto’s characteristic glow engulfs his body as he enters tailed beast mode. His glow begins to travel onto Sakura starting on her arm and moving gradually over that side of her body. As it moves up her face toward her left eye, it suddenly changes to have a turquoise color. When it does, Naruto flinches, not from pain, but from surprise. Both of Sakura’s eyes shine brightly with that turquoise color as the rest of her body glows Naruto’s normal yellow. Once they are both fully covered, they find themselves in front of Kurama.</p>
<p>            “Hello…Sakura…” says Kurama.</p>
<p>            “Kurama…! I made it…!” says Sakura with a smile. “What is this place…?”</p>
<p>            “It’s a meeting place…inside me,” says Naruto.</p>
<p>            “A meeting place…?”</p>
<p>            “Yes…” says Kurama. “For us…”</p>
<p>As Kurama finishes his words the remaining Tailed Beasts appear forming a circle around Naruto and Sakura.</p>
<p>            “They’re all here…” says Sakura. “All of the Tailed Beasts…”</p>
<p>            “We do have names…” says Son Goku sternly. “Naruto, are you sure she’s the one?”</p>
<p>            “Give her a minute,” says Kokuo. “You’re so impatient. This is the first time she has met us after all…well, except for Nine Tails over there.”</p>
<p>            “She knows my name,” says Kurama excitedly.</p>
<p>            “Well aren’t you special,” says Chomei.</p>
<p>The rest of the Tailed Beasts chime in talking over one another as they argue back and forth about who is the most unique and well-liked.</p>
<p>            “Is this how they always are…?” asks Sakura whispering into Naruto’s ear.</p>
<p>            “This is not how I wanted this to go…” says Naruto with a frustrated look on his face.</p>
<p>            “I think they’re funny,” says Sakura with a laugh.</p>
<p>The Tailed Beasts all stop talking and become quiet.</p>
<p>            “Funny…” says Son Goku. “You think we’re funny?”</p>
<p>As if being caught doing something wrong, Sakura abruptly stops laughing and an embarrassed expression washes over her face.</p>
<p>            “Well…” says Son Goku again.</p>
<p>            “I…uh…it’s just that I never expected you all to be like this. You are all so huge…and powerful…and amazing. But you also…squabble…like siblings…like a family. It’s how I’ve often thought…hoped…a family of my own would be one day.”</p>
<p>It’s silent for a few moments as the Tailed Beasts seem stunned by Sakura’s words.</p>
<p>            “I like her!” says Kokuo finally.</p>
<p>            “Me too!” says Chomei as the other Tailed Beasts chime in with their approval as well.</p>
<p>            “I told you!” says Kurama. “Naruto picked a good one.”</p>
<p>            “So, when do we start the ceremony?” asks Kokuo.</p>
<p>Sakura looks at Naruto with a confused expression.</p>
<p>            “What are they talking about, Naruto?” asks Sakura. “Is there an initiation ceremony I have to do?”</p>
<p>            “No…no…” says Naruto hesitantly. “It’s not…”</p>
<p>            Son Goku interrupts, “Wait…wait. First, our names…you must at least know our names. It’s only proper.”</p>
<p>Son Goku motions to Shukaku as if to start the introductions, but before he can, Sakura steps forward.</p>
<p>            “I do know your names,” says Sakura as she begins to name the Tailed Beasts pointing at each one as she does. “Shukaku…Matatabi…Isobu…Son Goku…Kokuo…Saiken…Chomei…Gyuki…and of course, Kurama. My name is Sakura Haruno. It is an honor to meet all of you.”</p>
<p>The Tailed Beasts again go quiet for a moment as if in stunned silence.</p>
<p>            “It’s our pleasure, Sakura Haruno,” says Son Goku finally. “And I must say you are much smarter than Naruto. He forgot my name the first time.”</p>
<p>            “Hey…” says Naruto. “Remember I was also a little busy setting you free at the time. You could cut me a little slack on that…ya know!”</p>
<p>            “You’re right,” says Sakura. “I am smarter than Naruto.”</p>
<p>Sakura gives Naruto a playful nudge with her shoulder and a coy smile.</p>
<p>            “So, is that the ceremony you were talking about?” asks Sakura. “Naruto mentioned that it was important to learn your names. He said there was even…a song…”</p>
<p>Sakura stops. She had looked back toward Naruto as she was speaking. He’s down on one knee. He reaches for her hand trying hard to look strong and serious, but it’s obvious he’s very nervous.</p>
<p>            “Sakura…if you asked me to tell you when I first fell in love with you, I couldn’t do it. But I knew I was the first time I saw you smile. Like the circle of the Tailed Beasts around us…there was no beginning to my love for you…and it will never end. When my heart dreams it dreams of you. Does yours…will you…dream a life…with me?”</p>
<p>Sakura’s eyes begin to tear up as she brings her other hand to Naruto’s and kneels down with him.</p>
<p>            “Naruto…like you have always been for me…when you need help, I will be there behind you…when you need protection…I will charge in front of you…and I will always…always…be beside you. That is my dream now… It’s the dream I want to share with you…wherever it takes us. I love you…Naruto.”           </p>
<p>As Naruto and Sakura stand and hug and kiss one another the Tailed Beasts erupt into a clamor of celebration, all except for Kurama.</p>
<p>            “Kurama…” says Kokuo. “What’s the matter? Aren’t you happy?”</p>
<p>Kokuo looks closely at Kurama. He’s staring intently ahead trying not to make eye contact.</p>
<p>            “Feelings are difficult for you, aren’t they Kurama? But I can see…of all of us…you are the happiest for him.”</p>
<p>            <em>Naruto… </em>thinks Kurama, <em>Sakura has meant more to you than you even dared to admit to yourself. Now, she will be with you forever. You have an amazing will, and I am so happy for you…but…you’re turning me into a mushy pile of emotions. I almost cried… This is ridiculous!</em></p>
<p>Kurama trembles slightly as he stubbornly holds back tears of joy.</p>
<p>            “So, are we in agreement then?” asks Kokuo.</p>
<p>The Tailed Beasts nod their heads shouting various affirmations as they do.</p>
<p>            “Sakura,” says Kokuo, “we have a gift for you.”</p>
<p>            “Huh…a gift for me?”</p>
<p>Sakura looks at Naruto to which he shrugs his shoulders not knowing what the Tailed Beasts have planned.</p>
<p>            “Naruto is very special to all of us…and you are in his heart. We can see that he is in your heart too…and that makes you very special to us also.”</p>
<p>The Tailed Beasts each hold out one of their arms overlapping their hands on one another. Sakura looks at Naruto, and he motions for her to join them. She reaches out her arm and touches her hand to theirs. The rush of chakra is immediate. The Byakugou seal on her forehead pulses with energy as her eyes initially widen feeling the immense power. Her expression soon softens, and she smiles happily.</p>
<p>            “She does have a cute smile…” says Son Goku.</p>
<p>Everyone looks over at Son Goku for a moment shocked by the soft words coming from the tough and hard Tailed Beast.</p>
<p>            “What?” says Son Goku. “Why are you all looking at me so funny? I can be nice…”</p>
<p>Everyone erupts in laughter. Sakura looks around at all the Tailed Beasts as they laugh and playfully banter with one another. She watches as Naruto joins in.</p>
<p>            <em>I had no idea they could be this way. Thank you…Naruto. Thank you for sharing them with me.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sunny day has turned to a starry night, and Naruto and Sakura are huddled together under a blanket as they sit and watch the campfire together. One of Naruto’s hands is clasped in Sakura’s and with the other he opens a small cloth pouch in his pocket removing what’s inside. Naruto lifts Sakura’s hand causing her to stir. She looks into his eyes initially but then is fixated on what is in his other hand.</p>
<p>            “I love you Sakura…” says Naruto softly as he places the ring on her finger.</p>
<p>Sakura gently rubs her fingers against the ring. It feels like it was always meant to be there.       </p>
<p>            “Come here…” she says staring at Naruto with seductive eyes.</p>
<p>            “Huh…”</p>
<p>            “This is a special night…our first night together promised to one another.”</p>
<p>            “Uh…I…uh,” stammers Naruto.</p>
<p>            “Now who’s scared…”</p>
<p>            “Sakura…it’s just that I never…”</p>
<p>            “I never have either…and that’s a little presumptuous of you!”</p>
<p>            “But you said…I thought…”</p>
<p>Sakura pulls Naruto to her. They lay down, holding each other closely, and begin to kiss.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Naruto and Sakura enjoyed one last morning at the waterfall and then began traveling toward the Land of Lightning. They have made it as far as the border with the Land of Iron and have set up camp for the evening. They plan to go around the Land of Sound choosing to avoid anything to do with Orochimaru.</p>
<p>            “It’s ready,” says Sakura excitedly.</p>
<p>Sakura stands up and walks around the campfire toward Naruto. She had been busily scribbling in her book most of the evening. Several times Naruto had wandered to where she was only to be ushered away as she wanted to keep it out of sight until she was ready.</p>
<p>            “What have you been working on?” asks Naruto.</p>
<p>            “It’s a gift for you…about us.”</p>
<p>Sakura sits down beside Naruto leaning closely into him such that her shoulder is just inside his.</p>
<p>            “I have been different ever since Hamura first transported his Tenseigan powers to me, and now I’ve manifested my own visual abilities. They’re not quite like Hamura’s before and not like any power ever of a member of the Haruno clan. In fact, it’s not like any clan’s before. I am unique, but I am only one. That’s changing now. When we promised ourselves to each other I understood there could be more… There could be children…our…children…”</p>
<p>            “Kids…!” Naruto interrupts. “You want kids already...?”</p>
<p>            “Hey…I didn’t say that! Honestly Naruto, can you really see yourself as a dad right now?</p>
<p>An odd look comes across Naruto’s face as he struggles to imagine actually being a father.</p>
<p>            “And I’m not ready to be a mom…” says Sakura. “But we will be ready…someday…right?”</p>
<p>Sakura looks at Naruto questioningly wondering if she’s made too quick of a leap from their promise to one another to becoming parents.</p>
<p>            “I haven’t really thought about it,” says Naruto nervously at first, “but…absolutely…I want to have children with you.”</p>
<p>Sakura smiles as she leans in even closer to Naruto.</p>
<p>            “Our children will be unique,” says Sakura. “They will really be the beginnings of a new branch of our clans. And I thought they should have their own unique symbol.”</p>
<p>Sakura starts by drawing a black, thick circle. Inside the circle she draws a white flame, wavering slightly as if being blown by a breeze. On the inside edge of the circle, to the right and left of the flame, she draws a white crescent moon shape. The points of the crescent moons reach to the top and bottom of the inner circle, not quite intersecting each other, but forming an oval around the flame. Sakura colors the oval black, careful not to cross into the flame.</p>
<p>            “This flame represents the strong will of fire that our children will inherit from you. The crescent moon shapes around the flame form the semblance of an eye…the Tenseigan…that our children will inherit from me. The circle represents you and me. We will always be there…the unbroken circle…to watch over them. I was thinking the colors could be black and white. The black would be like the Uzumaki clan and the white would be like the Haruno clan. You could even invert the colors too…”</p>
<p>Sakura pauses speaking for a moment as she touches up the drawing.</p>
<p>            “What do you think?”</p>
<p>Naruto looks at the drawing of the new symbol and then looks at Sakura. While others had become like family to him, he had never really let himself think of having an actual family of his own.</p>
<p>            “This is…amazing…Sakura. I would have never thought of any of it.”</p>
<p>            “Well…a woman likes to imagine her future with the man she loves,” says Sakura happily.</p>
<p>            “I wish I was better with words,” says Naruto, “so you would know just how much you mean to me too.”</p>
<p>            “You show me all the time how much I mean to you…”</p>
<p>            “Maybe there’s a way…” interrupts Naruto, “without words…”</p>
<p>            “Huh…?”</p>
<p>Naruto closes his hand into a fist and extends it toward Sakura.</p>
<p>            “You have a little of the Tailed Beasts chakra now,” says Naruto. “I think this will work.”</p>
<p>            “What will work?” asks Sakura.</p>
<p>            “Make a fist…and bump it to mine.”</p>
<p>Sakura makes a fist and slowly extends her arm until she touches Naruto’s. The Byakugou seal on her forehead begins to glow. In an instant, Sakura is able to sense Naruto’s feelings in a way she never has before. It’s like she can see inside him. They stare at one another in silence experiencing for the first time a closeness with each other that is beyond words. Suddenly the Tenseigan manifests in Sakura’s eyes and an expression of surprise comes across Naruto’s face.</p>
<p>            “Sakura… You’re…”</p>
<p>Sakura’s gaze is still intently locked on Naruto, not noticing the change in herself.</p>
<p>            “Sakura…! You’re glowing…!”</p>
<p>Sakura’s eye’s move away from Naruto. She looks at her arm and then her legs and then the rest of herself. She’s completely engulfed in a turquoise-colored glow much like Naruto glows a yellow color when in Nine Tails chakra mode. Sakura looks back quickly at Naruto, her eyes wide with surprise.</p>
<p>            “Naruto!” yells Sakura. “What do I do?”</p>
<p>Sakura shuffles backwards as if trying to escape from the cloak of light that envelops her.</p>
<p>            “Sakura! Wait!” yells Naruto.</p>
<p>Sakura rubs her hands frantically over her arms and legs as if trying to put out flames. After a few moments the glow of her body fades, and she returns to normal again.</p>
<p>            “What was that?” says Sakura. “I never…”</p>
<p>Sakura stops as Naruto has clasped his hands to his mouth.</p>
<p>            “What’s wrong…?”</p>
<p>Naruto cannot hold it in any longer.</p>
<p>            “Ha…ha…ha!” yells Naruto unable to stop himself from laughing. “You looked hilarious!”</p>
<p>            “Hey! That’s not funny!”</p>
<p>            “Oh…but it was. It really was.”</p>
<p>            “What would you do if you thought you were on fire?”</p>
<p>            “You weren’t on fire… You didn’t even notice until I said something.”</p>
<p>            “That doesn’t matter…”</p>
<p>Sakura knows that Naruto is right, but she folds her arms, tilts her head, and gives Naruto a stern look while trying to keep a straight face. It’s no use though. Her lip quivers and soon she starts to laugh too.</p>
<p>            “Was that because of you?” asks Sakura after both have laughed themselves almost to tears. “I was really glowing, right?”</p>
<p>            “You were! But I don’t think it was because of me…” says Naruto.</p>
<p>            “What do you think it was?”</p>
<p>            “I thought we could connect more deeply now because of the Tailed Beasts’ gift of their chakra to you, but it seems you can do even more.”</p>
<p>            “You think it was because of the Tailed Beast chakra?”</p>
<p>            “You already had a connection to Kurama. Maybe you have a connection to the other Tailed Beasts now too. I noticed something different when we first resonated your chakra with the Nine Tails. Maybe you found another aspect of your powers…”</p>
<p>            “Like your Nine Tails chakra mode…?”</p>
<p>            “It seemed similar, but not quite like me. The Tenseigan appeared in your eyes first. Maybe it’s more like a Tenseigan…chakra…mode.”</p>
<p>            “Tenseigan chakra mode…? Uh…the Tenseigan is amazing… But I feel like I really don’t know what I’m doing any more…”</p>
<p>            “That’s OK,” says Naruto empathetically. “Much of the time I didn’t know what I was doing either. I just kept moving forward. We’ll figure it out…like we always have…together.”</p>
<p>Naruto looks at Sakura with a reassuring smile. She reaches for his hand, but then stops and hesitates. He opens his hand to hers, and after a moment she grabs his carefully in hers. Sakura exhales a slight sigh of relief when nothing happens and smiles back at Naruto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto and Sakura are once again traveling toward the Land of Lightning having now crossed into the Land of Hot Water.</p>
<p>            “How about Uzuruno?” says Naruto.</p>
<p>            “How about Harumaki?” says Sakura.</p>
<p>            “Ha! Either could do, but don’t you think that might be confusing with their last name? I mean…it will be Uzumaki, right?</p>
<p>            “Of course it will be Uzumaki…and maybe you’re right. What about SakuNaru?”</p>
<p>            “What about NaruSaku?”</p>
<p>            “Hmm… I like it!” says Sakura.</p>
<p>            “Me too…” says Naruto.</p>
<p>            “But isn’t that a little too unique to you and me? I mean…do you think they will be just like us?”</p>
<p>            “Well, they should kind of look like us.”</p>
<p>            “I can just see a long line of yellow-haired boys… Naruto the second… Naruto the third…”</p>
<p>            “Ah…that would be kind of boring. What if they had red hair?”</p>
<p>            “What if they had pink hair?”</p>
<p>Naruto imagines himself with pink hair. He makes faces as if looking at himself in a mirror. No matter how hard he tries he has a difficult time appearing imposing.</p>
<p>            “I’m not sure that pink hair would be the best look for a guy…” says Naruto.</p>
<p>Sakura laughs as a picture of Naruto with pink hair flashes across her mind.</p>
<p>            “We’ll come up with something,” says Sakura.</p>
<p>Naruto and Sakura both stop suddenly.</p>
<p>            “You sense them too?” asks Naruto.</p>
<p>            “I do… Have they noticed us?”</p>
<p>            “No. There are two groups.”</p>
<p>            “Ninja…?”</p>
<p>            “Let’s go see.”</p>
<p>            “Wouldn’t it be better to avoid them?”</p>
<p>            “We’ll stay hidden. Besides…anyone looking to cause trouble with us is going to have to deal with your new Tenseigan chakra mode now too.”</p>
<p>Naruto and Sakura quietly approach the two groups. Before long they are close enough to see them. One group is ninja from the Land of Frost. The other appear to be representatives from the Land of Hot Water. The lead ninja hands a document to the lead representative, and after a quick look, both groups depart in opposite directions.</p>
<p>            “What do you think that was about?” asks Sakura.</p>
<p>            “It seemed cordial…but why meet here?”</p>
<p>            “It’s not the place for a diplomatic exchange. This seemed more…clandestine.”</p>
<p>            “It’s odd…just like before with the ninja from the Land of Stone,” says Naruto with a worried tone.</p>
<p>            “What is going on in the small nations?”</p>
<p>Naruto and Sakura look at each other with no answers.</p>
<p>            <em>What are you doing Sasuke?</em> thinks Naruto. “They’re far enough away now. We should keep going.”</p>
<p>Naruto and Sakura continue on their path. There is a long silence between them as they seemingly both wonder about the plan Sasuke has for the small nations.</p>
<p>            “What about Haki?” ask Naruto finally, trying to move their thoughts to a different subject.</p>
<p>            “What?” says Sakura.</p>
<p>            “For our children…the name of their branch of our clans…”</p>
<p>            “Eh…I don’t know about that one. It doesn’t sound so good,” says Sakura making an odd face.</p>
<p>            “How many do you think we’ll have anyway?”</p>
<p>            “Children…? I think two would be a good number…maybe a boy and girl if we’re lucky. How many are you thinking?”</p>
<p>            “I was thinking eight,” says Naruto very nonchalantly.</p>
<p>            “Eight…!” yells Sakura with a worried look on her face.</p>
<p>Naruto turns to look at Sakura and smiles.</p>
<p>            “You’re just joking…aren’t you?”</p>
<p>            “Yeah…two is a good number,” says Naruto. “A boy and girl, huh? Like you and me…”</p>
<p>            “Hopefully a mixture of you and me. I’m not sure I could handle being mother to you as a child.”</p>
<p>Sakura gives Naruto a sly smile.</p>
<p>            “You would still love me…” says Naruto.</p>
<p>            “Yes, I would…and my love would burn like a fire inside me for you always.”</p>
<p>Sakura stops suddenly.</p>
<p>            “That’s it!” yells Sakura. “Aihi…the love fire! You have this amazing will of fire, and it was when I realized I loved you that the Tenseigan manifested! It’s our…fire of love… What do you think?”</p>
<p>            “Aihi…” says Naruto pausing for a moment. “I like it… It’s perfect!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Past Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young boy walks slowly down the crowded street of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He is tired and hungry. They have been moving nonstop for the past few days. She only let them stop to rest briefly, but they finally made it. They’re safe, for the most part.</p>
<p>            <em>I’ll find him Mom…</em> thinks the boy<em>.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Flashback]</p>
<p>            “This way…quickly!” says the attendant grabbing the boy’s hand in hers. “Hold your hood on! You cannot let it come down. Understand!”</p>
<p>            “Uh huh…” says the boy in an anxious tone. “Where are we going?”</p>
<p>            “To your grandfather’s… To see a friend of your grandfather’s. He’ll help us.”</p>
<p>The attendant and boy move quietly but briskly, concealing themselves as much as possible within the hedges as they make their way through the palatial grounds.</p>
<p>            “There they are!” yells the woman leading one of the attacking groups.</p>
<p>The attendant grabs the boy in her arms and begins to run. The boy’s eyes are wide with fear not understanding what is happening.</p>
<p>            “I’ll keep you safe,” says the attendant. “I promised your mother… I’ll deliver you!”</p>
<p>The boy clings tightly to the attendant. As she rounds the corner, kunai fly toward her. The attendant removes her sword. She deflects several kunai and slashes the attacker dead. She continues quickly out of the area until it’s safe to stop for a moment. She breathes deeply as blood trickles down her side. One of the kunai has found its mark.</p>
<p>[End of Flashback]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            <em>I’ll find my grandfather…</em> thinks the boy. <em>He’ll help us… He has to help us!</em></p>
<p>Before long the boy finds himself outside a nearby restaurant. His stomach growls loudly at the smell of freshly cooked ramen in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Are we eating ramen again Mom?” ask Fujin as he grasps both of his hands around one of hers.</p>
<p>            “Yes Fujin, we are,” says Sakura as she lifts the boy slightly into the air. “You know your father really likes ramen, and it was his turn to choose where we go this evening.”</p>
<p>            “Ramen is good for you!” says Naruto in an excited voice. “It’ll make you big and strong.”</p>
<p>            “I don’t like ramen,” says Fujin with a pouting tone. “I think barbecue would make me stronger.”</p>
<p>            “Eh… When did you stop liking ramen?”</p>
<p>            “Since every time you pick where we go to eat you pick ramen.”</p>
<p>            “I like ramen Daddy!” says Akara excitedly.</p>
<p>Akara had been lagging behind as usual. Now, she runs around in front of Naruto and jumps in the air managing to barely go higher than his knees. Naruto catches her and raises her up to hold her at his side on his hip.</p>
<p>            “That’s my girl!” says Naruto warmly.</p>
<p>            “I like ramen too,” says Sakura. “We’re all going to have ramen…and it’s going to be great. You know why Fujin?”</p>
<p>            “Why?”</p>
<p>            “Because we’re all together… Because we’re one circle…and it can never be broken.”</p>
<p>Fujin laughs as Sakura tickles his side, and the young family continues walking happily along.</p>
<p>            “Naruto…?” says Sakura staring ahead of them.</p>
<p>            “I see him. He’s a little young to be out alone.”</p>
<p>The boy is standing outside of Ichiraku’s. Tufts of dark black hair protrude wildly from the hood covering his head. He’s distracted, digging in his pockets, and doesn’t notice the family walking up beside him.</p>
<p>            “Hi there,” says Sakura. “Are you OK?”</p>
<p>The boy is startled and nearly trips over his feet as he steps sideways.</p>
<p>            “Oh…sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”</p>
<p>            “I wasn’t scared,” says the boy. “You just surprised me.”</p>
<p>Fujin and the boy exchange looks. Fujin laughs as if recognizing the false bravado. His smile seems to put the boy at ease.</p>
<p>            “Are your parents around?” asks Naruto.</p>
<p>            “I’m here for…uh, with my grandfather. We’re visiting. I was hungry and… The ramen at this place smells so good, but I didn’t bring enough money with me.”</p>
<p>            “You should join us,” says Sakura.</p>
<p>            “But I don’t… I mean I wouldn’t… Is that OK…?”</p>
<p>            “Of course it is,” says Naruto. “We’d like you to…and we’ll even place an extra order of soup for your grandpa. It’s the least the Hokage can do for a new visitor to the Hidden Leaf.”</p>
<p>            “You’re the Hokage…?”</p>
<p>            “He is,” says Sakura. “But don’t let that bother you. I knew him when he was probably only a little older than you. He never had any money. He was always having people buy him ramen.”</p>
<p>            “Sakura…” says Naruto a bit embarrassed.</p>
<p>            “Is that true Daddy?” asks Akara. “Did everyone have to buy you ramen?”</p>
<p>            “It’s true!” says Sakura. “Even when your father and I went out on a date he wanted me to pay for my own ramen.”</p>
<p>            “But…but…” says Naruto.</p>
<p>            “But your father had a very good reason,” says Sakura touching Naruto’s cheek. “He was alone growing up, and it was hard. I didn’t really understand that at the time, but I do now.”</p>
<p>Sakura turns to Fujin.</p>
<p>            “But still…Fujin…when you ask a girl out on a date, make sure to pay for her meal.”</p>
<p>            “Why would I do that…?” says Fujin as he distorts his face.</p>
<p>            “Because it’s the nice thing to do to pay for your date…”</p>
<p>            “No! I mean why would I ask a girl? I don’t like girls!”</p>
<p>Fujin and Akara look at each other. Fujin has an expression on his face as if Akara were gross. In return, Akara sticks her tongue out at Fujin.</p>
<p>            “You like me, right?” says Sakura. “I’m a girl.”</p>
<p>            “You’re not a girl… You’re Mom.”</p>
<p>Naruto, Sakura, and Akara all laugh while Fujin seems baffled by what was so funny. He looks at the boy who’s not laughing either. The boy shrugs his shoulders and smiles at Fujin. Fujin starts to laugh and then the boy starts to laugh.</p>
<p>            “What’s your name?” asks Sakura as the group takes their seats. Naruto and Sakura sit by one another flanked by Akara and Fujin, respectively.</p>
<p>            “I’m Botan,” says the boy taking a seat on the end next to Fujin.</p>
<p>            “Botan… I like that name.”</p>
<p>            “Mom always said I was different so I needed a name that matched.”</p>
<p>            “Is your mom on the trip too?” asks Naruto.</p>
<p>            “No…” says Botan as his gaze falls away for a moment. “Mom and Dad…had to stay behind. I miss them a lot. At night, before I would go to sleep, Mom would always tell me stories about her ninja battles. She’s the best mom.”</p>
<p>            “She’s not better than my mom,” says Akara leaning proudly forward on the bar.</p>
<p>            “Akara…” says Sakura. “That’s not nice.”</p>
<p>Akara looks at her mom sadly and sinks back in her chair not knowing what she did wrong. It’s about then that hot bowls of ramen arrive for each of them. The aroma of the food fills Botan’s nose causing his stomach to growl loudly again. Naruto dutifully says his blessing in thanks for the food, and quickly starts to eat.</p>
<p>            “Hot! Hot! Hot!” says Naruto.</p>
<p>            “You do that every time Dad,” says Fujin.</p>
<p>            “I know…but it’s so good I can’t wait!”</p>
<p>They all laugh. Botan starts to blow on his bowl to cool it off.</p>
<p>            “Here… I can help,” says Fujin.</p>
<p>Fujin leans over toward Botan. With a quick sign and movement of his hand, vortices that look like miniature tornadoes begin to form and dance over his bowl of ramen before disappearing again.</p>
<p>            “You know ninjutsu!” says Botan.</p>
<p>            “I can’t do anything big yet, but I will!” says Fujin.</p>
<p>            “I want to try,” says Akara as she runs over to Fujin and Botan.</p>
<p>Akara forms signs, but they are much less precise and slower than those of Fujin. She begins to move her hand, but no vortices appear. The look of concentration on her face intensifies, but still nothing forms. Before long, her concentration turns to frustration, and she stops trying. Akara starts to run back to her seat but is caught by Sakura.</p>
<p>            “Why can’t I do it?” says Akara with teary eyes.</p>
<p>            “Oh…my little girl,” says Sakura. “Don’t cry. It takes longer for some people to find their talents and use them. When I was your age, I couldn’t do things like Fujin either.”</p>
<p>            “And I couldn’t do much of anything at all until I was years older than you are now,” says Naruto.</p>
<p>            “But look at your dad now. He’s really strong…and he saved the village…and he’s the Hokage.”</p>
<p>Akara wipes away at the tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>            “You’ll have to train hard like I did,” says Naruto. “Then you’ll become strong too…for sure.”</p>
<p>            “I can’t do much ninjutsu either,” says Botan trying to make Akara feel better.</p>
<p>Akara’s frown starts to become a smile, and then, when Fujin does his jutsu again for her, the smile becomes laughter as she watches the vortices dance across her ramen.</p>
<p>            “So Botan, you’re here with your grandfather…?” says Sakura.</p>
<p>            “Yeah…he has a friend here. I don’t know his name but, it’s somebody with silver hair that writes books.”</p>
<p>            “Kakashi Sensei…?” says Naruto.</p>
<p>            “Ka...ka…shi…”</p>
<p>            “Kakashi Hatake…” says Sakura. “He was our Team Leader. He writes books…if that’s what you call those things…”</p>
<p>            “He’s my special advisor now,” says Naruto. “If you and your grandfather come by the Hokage’s office tomorrow morning, he’ll be there.”</p>
<p>            “We can do that…?” asks Botan.</p>
<p>            “Of course,” says Sakura. “I’ll be there too. We’d like to meet Kakashi’s friend.”</p>
<p>            “That’s great! I’ll tell her…uh, him.”</p>
<p>The group continues to talk while eating their ramen. Not surprisingly Naruto finishes first, but Botan comes in a close second.</p>
<p>            “You were hungry,” says Naruto.</p>
<p>            “I was,” says Botan. “Thank you very much for the ramen. I really must be going. My…grandfather will be worried if I’m much longer.”</p>
<p>            “Don’t forget the soup…” says Sakura handing Botan the container. “Do you know your way?”</p>
<p>            “Yes, I know where I need to go now.”</p>
<p>Naruto, Sakura, Fujin, and Akara all say goodbye as Botan leaves Ichiraku’s. Botan runs down the road of the Leaf Village until the ramen restaurant is no longer in sight and then slows to a walk. It’s already late by the time he nears the Hokage’s office. He goes to a secluded place under a nearby walkway with a clear view to the entrance. The attendant is there resting against the structure.</p>
<p>            “Were you able to find food?” asks the attendant weakly as she gingerly sits up. “We left so abruptly. I’m sorry I did not have more money with me.”</p>
<p>            “It’s OK. The Hokage bought me ramen… He even ordered an extra soup for you.”</p>
<p>            “The Hokage…? You saw Naruto?”</p>
<p>The attendant is in obvious pain as she grabs the soup. She tries to hide it, but Botan can see that the wound is much, much worse now.</p>
<p>            “Are you going to be alright?” asks Botan.</p>
<p>            “Don’t worry about me,” says the attendant. “Tell me about Naruto.”</p>
<p>            “How do you know the Hokage’s name?”</p>
<p>            “I met him long ago…before he was the Hokage.”</p>
<p>            “He knows my grandfather. We’re going to meet him tomorrow. Grandfather works with the Hokage!”</p>
<p>            “Botan, I told you… Your grandfather…is gone.”</p>
<p>            “No! Mom said I had to go away because I’m like him! She said he was really strong. He has to be here! That has to be why she wanted me to leave…so I could find him, and he can help us.”</p>
<p>The attendant places her hand on Botan’s shoulder trying to reassure him. She knows it’s hard for him to be without his mother and father, to understand what they did for him. She can barely come to grips with everything that has happened herself.</p>
<p>            “Can I remove my hood now?” asks Botan.</p>
<p>            “Yes,” says the attendant. “Did anyone see?”</p>
<p>            “Only the black part…”</p>
<p>As Botan sits down next to the attendant he removes his hood and runs his fingers through his hair. Hidden under his hood behind the front dyed part are thick layers of his natural silver hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s early the next morning as Kakashi hovers over the sleeping boy and his attendant.</p>
<p>            “Eh…” says Kakashi. “Eh…!” he says again in his squatted position as he nudges the sleeping silver-haired boy. “Is this your mother?”</p>
<p>Botan slowly opens his eyes and the blurry image of Kakashi comes into focus.</p>
<p>            <em>Silver hair… </em>thinks Botan.</p>
<p>            “Is this woman your mother?” asks Kakashi again.</p>
<p>            “Uh…no. She’s not my mother,” says Botan. “She’s my mother’s attendant. Her name is Tokiwa.”</p>
<p>            “What happened to her?”</p>
<p>            “She was hurt when we left, but she…”</p>
<p>Botan looks over at Tokiwa.</p>
<p>            “She’s unconscious,” says Kakashi. “I’ve called for medics.”</p>
<p>Botan continues to stare at the pale and motionless Tokiwa.</p>
<p>            “What’s your name?”</p>
<p>            “My name is…Botan.”</p>
<p>            “Well, Botan…it seems like the two of you have been through a bit of an ordeal. I’d like to hear what happened. My name is…”</p>
<p>            “Kakashi…Hatake…” interrupts Botan. “That’s your name…”</p>
<p>Kakashi is surprised and puzzled that the boy would know his name. He searches his mind for any memory of the boy, but there is none. Kakashi is about to question Botan more when the medics arrive.</p>
<p>            “This is her…?” says the medic.</p>
<p>            “Ay…” says Kakashi. “She has a stab wound to her abdomen. It’s not recent…maybe within the last few days.”</p>
<p>            “Few days…?” says the medic. “Why was there no treatment earlier?”</p>
<p>            “That’s a good question…” says Kakashi looking at Botan.</p>
<p>            “We need to take her to the hospital immediately.”</p>
<p>The medic motions to one of his peers. They grab Tokiwa gently and hurry off.</p>
<p>            “They will take care of her. I want you to stay with me for now,” says Kakashi.</p>
<p>            “OK…” says Botan.</p>
<p>            “Why did you and Tokiwa come to the Leaf Village? Why are you here?”</p>
<p>            “We were going to see my…uh…to see the Hokage this morning.”</p>
<p>            “The Hokage…? What business do you have with the Hokage?”</p>
<p>            “He is a friend of my grandfather’s.”</p>
<p>            “I’m an advisor to the Hokage. Why don’t we go see him now…hmm? Come with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Botan enters the Hokage’s office followed closely by Kakashi. Naruto is there behind the desk. On either side of him are his two other advisors, Sakura and Shikamaru.</p>
<p>            “Botan…” says Naruto, “I’m glad you came by…and you have silver hair… I guess we never noticed that last night.”</p>
<p>            “You know this boy…?” asks Kakashi.</p>
<p>            “He had dinner with our family last night…at Ichiraku’s,” says Sakura.</p>
<p>            “What about the attendant?”</p>
<p>            “What attendant…?” asks Naruto.</p>
<p>            “I found this boy sleeping under a nearby walkway. The attendant with him was seriously injured and is unconscious. She’s been taken to the hospital.”</p>
<p>            “Botan…” says Sakura, “what’s going on? You said you were here with your grandfather.”</p>
<p>            “I am!” says Botan. “He’s right here!”</p>
<p>Botan turns and points at Kakashi.</p>
<p>            “He’s my grandfather!”</p>
<p>Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi are so stunned by Botan’s words that they are at a loss for words.</p>
<p>            “Why do you say that Kakashi is your grandfather?” asks Shikamaru finally.</p>
<p>            “Mom told me that I was different because I had hair like my grandfather. She said that he was from the Village Hidden in the Leaves and wrote books.”</p>
<p>Botan looks at Naruto.</p>
<p>            “When I described that person last night you said Kakashi…Kakashi Hatake.”</p>
<p>Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru all turn to look at Kakashi as the description does fit him quite well. Kakashi, himself, is still stunned by the accusation and has no explanation.</p>
<p>            “I…uh…” says Kakashi. “I never knew of any child, but surely I can’t be the only one in the Leaf Village that fits that description.”</p>
<p>            “Mom said my grandfather was a powerful ninja…and that he was friends with the Hokage.”</p>
<p>            “I…uh…I don’t know how this is possible,” says Kakashi.</p>
<p>            “It’s you…and we need your help!”</p>
<p>            “Help…?” says Shikamaru. “Help with what?”</p>
<p>            “We had to leave. Mom said I had to go so they wouldn’t hurt me…but with you I can go back!”</p>
<p>            “Where are you from, Botan?” asks Sakura.</p>
<p>            “It’s called Nade…shiko Village.”</p>
<p>            “Nadeshiko Village…?” says Naruto.</p>
<p>            “You know that place?” asks Sakura.</p>
<p>            “No…but I met people from there once. It’s matrilineal. Women lead the village. They wanted me to battle to marry their leader.”</p>
<p>            “Marry…? You never told me about marrying somebody else!”</p>
<p>            “Sakura…” says Naruto innocently. “It wasn’t like that…I didn’t want to marry anyone! They wanted me to finish a battle that Jiraiya had started years before. His ended in a draw so they wanted the pupils to battle. That’s how they did things in their village…and if the guy won then he married the leader. I told her that I loved you…”</p>
<p>A relieved smile comes across Sakura’s face, and Naruto smiles similarly in return.</p>
<p>            “Jiraiya…” says Shikamaru.</p>
<p>Everyone is silent as a different possibility suddenly becomes clear, clear for everyone but Botan.</p>
<p>            “Shikamaru…” says Naruto, “contact one of our intelligence teams near Nadeshiko Village. Find out what is going on there. Sakura and I will go to the hospital to see the attendant. Kakashi…”</p>
<p>            “I’ll stay with the boy…” says Kakashi. “If that’s OK?”</p>
<p>Naruto nods in agreement, and everyone departs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A little while later, at the Leaf Hospital, Naruto and Sakura enter the intensive care room where the attendant is being treated. Sakura grabs the hospital chart and begins reading.</p>
<p>            “She looks familiar,” says Naruto.</p>
<p>            “Her name is listed as Tokiwa,” says Sakura. “There’s no other name. Hmm…”</p>
<p>            “What?”</p>
<p>            “The prognosis is not good. The injury would not have been life threatening with proper treatment…but that didn’t happen. The wound went untreated except for basic first aid for at least a couple of days. Infection and complications have set in. She’s not expected to live.”</p>
<p>            “She gave her life to bring Botan here… But why…?”</p>
<p>Tokiwa stirs as she regains consciousness.</p>
<p>            “Naruto…” she says weakly. “Naruto… Is that you?”</p>
<p>            “You know me…?”</p>
<p>            “You battled Shizuka… I was her attendant…”</p>
<p>            “Shizuka…?”</p>
<p>Naruto begins to remember.</p>
<p>            “Botan…” says Tokiwa with a concerned tone. “Where is Botan?”</p>
<p>            “Botan is alright,” says Sakura reassuringly. “We’re taking care of him.”</p>
<p>            “You have to protect him… It was her last wish… I promised to bring him to you.”</p>
<p>            “Who is Botan?” asks Naruto. “And why does he think Kakashi is his grandfather?”</p>
<p>            “Kakashi…? No…not Kakashi…”</p>
<p>Tokiwa’s voice begins to falter and fade.</p>
<p>            “Botan…Shizuka’s son. Jiraiya… Jiraiya is grandfather…”</p>
<p>            “What?!” says Naruto excitedly. “That would mean Shizuka is Jiraiya’s daughter… Is that right? Tokiwa… Tokiwa…!”</p>
<p>            “It’s no use,” says Sakura. “She’s unconscious again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s late in the afternoon when Shikamaru enters the Hokage’s office.</p>
<p>            “Do you have news?” asks Naruto.</p>
<p>            “It’s incomplete and without much detail,” says Shikamaru, “but I thought it important to let you know.”</p>
<p>            “What did you find out?” asks Sakura.</p>
<p>            “It appears that there was a coup a few days ago. A new female leader has been installed over Nadeshiko Village.”</p>
<p>            “What happened to the previous leader?” asks Naruto.</p>
<p>            “Word is that her and her family were killed during the coup.”</p>
<p>            “Shizuka…”</p>
<p>            “Who…?” asks Shikamaru.</p>
<p>            “Shizuka was the former leader of Nadeshiko Village,” says Sakura. “According to the attendant at the hospital, Botan is Shizuka’s son, and…”</p>
<p>            “And Shizuka was Jiraiya’s daughter…” says Naruto.</p>
<p>            “No way…” says Shikamaru. “Is that true?”</p>
<p>            “We don’t know,” says Sakura, “but it’s the best information we have so far.”</p>
<p>Kakashi and Botan enter the office, both in very good spirits. Botan is wearing a patch over one of his eyes and is eating dumplings. Kakashi is carrying a bokken.</p>
<p>            “Kakashi…?” says Sakura. “Is everything OK?”</p>
<p>            “Ay…ay… It was a good day! Although…maybe I went a little overboard.”</p>
<p>            “Kakashi,” says Naruto. “Can we talk with you for a moment…alone?”</p>
<p>            “Come with me, Botan,” says Sakura. “Let’s go clean you up a bit.”</p>
<p>Sakura takes Botan to wash up. While they are out of the room, Naruto and Shikamaru fill Kakashi in on everything they have found out.</p>
<p>            “Do you really think Jiraiya could be Botan’s grandfather?” asks Kakashi uncomfortably.</p>
<p>            “You seem almost disappointed,” says Naruto.</p>
<p>             “I knew Jiraiya the longest besides Tsunade. If he knew he had a daughter, he would certainly have been with her.”</p>
<p>            “Maybe he never knew,” says Shikamaru. “Perhaps the political situation in the village required that it be kept a secret…that a false lineage be considered the truth to prevent turmoil.”</p>
<p>            “Do you think that falsehood finally came to light and that’s what caused the coup?”</p>
<p>            “We can only speculate on that at this point. The only real clue we have to go by is what Botan said.”</p>
<p>            “What do you mean?” ask Naruto.</p>
<p>            “Botan said his mom told him he had to go because people wanted to hurt him because he was different…because he was like his grandfather. So how could a boy of Botan’s age, when he hasn’t even really developed, be so much like his grandfather? Naruto, you said that Botan was wearing a hood that evening at Ichiraku’s.”</p>
<p>            “Yeah…”</p>
<p>            “That was likely to help disguise.”</p>
<p>            “To hide his hair…his silver hair…” says Kakashi. “Perhaps that is an uncommon trait in Nadeshiko Village.”</p>
<p>            “Exactly,” says Shikamaru. “Assuming silver hair is uncommon, Botan may have been a catalyst for people to question that lineage and that ultimately led to the coup.”</p>
<p>            “But how will we know for sure…?” asks Naruto. “How can we know that just because Botan has silver hair that he is Jiraiya’s grandson.”</p>
<p>            “That’s a question probably best answered by Sakura.”</p>
<p>            “You’re thinking genetic testing,” says Kakashi.</p>
<p>            “Yes…”</p>
<p>Sakura and Botan come back into the room. Botan’s eyes are beginning to droop, and he yawns widely as he walks forward.</p>
<p>            “Maybe it’s time to call it a day and pick this up tomorrow,” says Naruto as he glances at Sakura.</p>
<p>            “Botan, would you like to spend the night with us?” asks Sakura. “I’m sure Fujin and Akara would like to see you again.”</p>
<p>Botan looks over at Kakashi who nods his head as if to say it’s OK.</p>
<p>            “Will you teach me more tomorrow?” asks Botan.</p>
<p>            “Huh…oh you mean the sword,” says Kakashi. “Only if you promise to sleep well tonight. Training is tough, and you need to be rested.”</p>
<p>Botan nods his head and smiles happily as everyone leaves. At the Uzumaki home, Botan and Fujin play loudly with one another. Akara tries desperately to join in with the boys but has little success. Kakashi lays in bed, his hands behind his head. He stares at the ceiling, deep in thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, at mid-morning, Sakura is at the Leaf Hospital preparing to run genetic tests to compare Botan’s, Jiraiya’s, and Kakashi’s DNA when Tsunade enters the lab.</p>
<p>            “Lady Tsunade…” says Sakura. “I was wondering if I might see you…”</p>
<p>            “Is it true?” asks Tsunade.</p>
<p>            “That we suspect Jiraiya may have had a daughter and that this boy, Botan, is his grandson…? These tests will help determine if that is actually the case.”</p>
<p>            “Botan…? That’s the boy’s name?”</p>
<p>            “Yes.”</p>
<p>Sakura looks up from her equipment anticipating that Tsunade has more to say.</p>
<p>            “May I help with the tests?” asks Tsunade a bit uncomfortably.</p>
<p>            “I was hoping you would. I could use your expertise.”</p>
<p>            “You’re testing against Kakashi as well…?”</p>
<p>            “Yes. We’re being thorough, but I believe it’s less for Botan than it is for Kakashi.”</p>
<p>Tsunade looks at Sakura questioningly for a moment before joining in. The former pupil and Sensei work seamlessly together to run the tests. After a while, Tsunade speaks again.</p>
<p>            “What’s he like?” asks Tsunade. “Botan…”</p>
<p>            “He’s a cute, rambunctious little boy…with very silver hair,” says Sakura. “You should meet him. You knew Jiraiya longer than any of us. Maybe you will see…similarities.”</p>
<p>            “I’m not sure that would be a good thing…to possibly be reminded.”</p>
<p>Tsunade stops as memories of Jiraiya flood her thoughts despite trying not to think about him.</p>
<p>            “I think it could be a very good thing…” says Sakura, “especially if Botan does turn out to be Jiraiya’s grandson. I think Jiraiya would like that you could be a part of Botan’s life if he could not be.”</p>
<p>The truth in Sakura’s words reflect warmly in Tsunade’s heart.</p>
<p>            “There…” says Sakura. “Everything’s ready. Now we wait.”</p>
<p>            “When will the results be ready?” asks Tsunade.</p>
<p>            “We should have them by late afternoon.”</p>
<p>            “If you’re not ready to meet Botan, then maybe you would like to talk to the person that brought him here, Tokiwa. She was the attendant to Botan’s mother. She’s here in the hospital, but her prognosis is not good. She will likely not survive much longer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The attending physician is reviewing Tokiwa’s chart as Tsunade enters the intensive care room.</p>
<p>            “How is she?” asks Tsunade.</p>
<p>            “Oh…Lady Tsunade,” says the physician seemingly startled by the interest of the Fifth Hokage. “Uh…she’s not responding to the treatments. If only we could have started them sooner. I’m afraid we’ve done all we can. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>The physician excuses himself and leaves the room. Tsunade stares at Tokiwa intently for a moment knowing that what she is about to do may shorten the woman’s life even further. But she needs answers, and so reaches out her hand to grab the woman’s arm. Tsunade engages her 100 Healings jutsu. The characteristic dark lines surge over her body and onto Tokiwa. A determined, almost painful, look comes across Tsunade’s face. After a few moments the dark lines recoil completely. Tokiwa stirs to consciousness and opens her eyes.</p>
<p>            “Who are you?” Tokiwa asks feebly.</p>
<p>            “My name is Tsunade.”</p>
<p>            “What did you do to me?”</p>
<p>            “A healing jutsu is one of my abilities. I was able to curb your symptoms…but it’s only temporary. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Tokiwa is stoic and steadfast.</p>
<p>            “I have resigned myself that it is my time to move on to the next life. I will continue my service there,” says Tokiwa. “What is it you want? There must be a reason you wished to talk with me.”</p>
<p>            “What do you know of Jiraiya?”</p>
<p>Tokiwa looks at Tsunade questioningly before finally speaking.</p>
<p>            “I know only what his daughter, Shizuka, told me…and she knew only what her mother told her.”</p>
<p>            “What do you know of Jiraiya?” Tsunade asks again.</p>
<p>            “Shizuka said her mother and Jiraiya battled when he infiltrated our village. The two fought evenly until Jiraiya called off the battle. As is our tradition, a man that can defeat our leader is then married to that leader. Jiraiya was in love with another and said his heart belonged only to her. He would not marry Shizuka’s mother. They remained close friends though, and Jiraiya would occasionally visit the village. After Shizuka was born he never visited again.”</p>
<p>            “Jiraiya would never leave his own child.”</p>
<p>            “Shizuka’s mother married another, and they raised Shizuka as their own. Nobody knew Shizuka’s biological father was Jiraiya…not her…not him. Only on her deathbed, did Shizuka’s mother finally tell her the truth about her father. Shizuka had already closed off her heart to love by that time and wanted nothing to do with a father she never knew. That was until Naruto came along…by chance his path crossed ours…and the battled continued…this time, the daughter and the pupil. In the end, Naruto convinced Shizuka to use her powers to change the ways of the village, and she slowly began to open her heart again…even to the idea of a father she had never known.”</p>
<p>            “Then why all the secrecy…even now?”</p>
<p>            “Shizuka was a powerful and beloved leader, but change was difficult. She eventually married for love…a good man…but not one that defeated her as our traditions required. She was able to force this acceptance, but she dared not threaten her position further by exposing her lineage. When Botan was born that became more difficult. His hair color is extremely rare in the village. It was explained away with her husband’s ancestry, but in the end…that would not last.”</p>
<p>Tokiwa’s body shudders in pain for a few moments. Once it subsides, she continues.</p>
<p>            “Shizuka’s pregnancy with Botan was difficult. The next pregnancy even more so. The child, a girl, was born prematurely and did not survive. Shizuka herself almost died. The doctors told her that attempting to have another child would likely kill her.”</p>
<p>            “What does that have to do with anything?”</p>
<p>            “Nadeshiko Village is matrilineal. A woman has always led…but Botan was the only heir. Shizuka pressed again for more change so that one day Botan could lead the village. That’s when people began questioning his lineage again. A deeper investigation into his father’s ancestry did not reveal anyone with silver or light-colored hair. People began to question Shizuka’s morality and then even her lineage. There was no proof, but there was suspicion. That suspicion fanned the resistance to Shizuka’s plans for Botan and led to the coup. The attackers were going to kill Botan to ensure an end to the bloodline, but Shizuka bought us time to escape. She asked me to bring him here in the hopes that the Hidden Leaf would protect one of their own.”</p>
<p>            “That is a convenient story.”</p>
<p>            “It’s no story! It’s what I know! It’s what I’ve been told!” says Tokiwa defiantly before pain again ravages her forcing her to pause and catch her breath. “Shizuka…Shizuka was a strong and honorable person. I swore my life to protect hers. In the end, she asked me to go…to leave her to die…in order to protect his…to protect Botan! Have you never experienced such devotion…such sacrifice! The Leaf must protect Botan! Please! It was the dying wish of Jiraiya’s daughter!”</p>
<p>            Tsunade stares intently at Tokiwa. She is speechless as she tries to come to grasp with what Tokiwa has said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, and Shikamaru are in the Hokage’s office. Naruto is reading the lab report.</p>
<p>            “So…Jiraiya…” says Naruto softly.</p>
<p>            “The tests showed identical genetic markers,” says Sakura. “That along with the information from Tokiwa is a compelling argument that Botan is indeed his grandson.”</p>
<p>Kakashi and Botan enter the office. Botan is smiling and seems to be having fun. He suddenly becomes quiet as he sees the group gathered around the desk. Tsunade’s face becomes almost pale as she can clearly see the resemblance to a young Jiraiya.</p>
<p>            “What have you learned?” asks Kakashi.</p>
<p>            “It seems as though Botan is indeed Jiraiya’s grandson,” says Naruto.</p>
<p>            “Ji-rai-ya…” says Botan slowly as he looks at Kakashi. “But I thought you…”</p>
<p>            “I knew Jiraiya well,” says Kakashi. “He was a powerful ninja…and a great comrade.”</p>
<p>            “Is he…gone?”</p>
<p>            “Jiraiya died many years ago…” says Sakura caringly. “He was on a vital mission… He gave his life to protect all of us here…to protect the Leaf Village.”</p>
<p>            “Then who’s going to help me? Who’s going to help Mom…?” says Botan with fear in his voice.</p>
<p>            “Botan…” says Naruto, “the night you left Nadeshiko Village…you said your mom told you to go so you would be safe. She did for you what Jiraiya did for us.”</p>
<p>            “What are you saying? Is Mom…gone too?”</p>
<p>            “I’m sorry Botan,” says Sakura. “She stayed behind so you could escape. She wanted you to come here…to be with us…so we could protect you now.”</p>
<p>Tears begin to well up in Botan’s eyes, as he looks at everyone in the room.</p>
<p>            “What do I do now…?” says Botan with a broken voice.</p>
<p>Tsunade steps forward. She walks over to Botan. Going down on one knee in front of the young boy, she grabs his hand.</p>
<p>            “You’re with us now,” says Tsunade. “I became friends with Jiraiya when he was only about your age. You look so very much like him back then.”</p>
<p>Tsunade wipes a tear from Botan’s cheek.</p>
<p>            “We are your family now, and we will watch over you now…for him.”    </p>
<p>            “She’s right,” says Sakura as she grabs Naruto’s hand. “And you can come live with us…and be a part of our family.”</p>
<p>Tsunade stands as Botan’s gaze moves to Sakura…and Naruto…and then to Kakashi. Kakashi stares at the boy for a moment, and then places a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>            “Naruto… Sakura…” says Kakashi. “I would like to take care of the boy…”</p>
<p>            “Kakashi…?” says Sakura.</p>
<p>            “I don’t have any children of my own… Jiraiya was a fellow ninja…a friend. I want to do this for him…for Botan. It would be an honor to do so. Please…”</p>
<p>            “I can’t think of a better person,” says Tsunade. “As long as he were to allow me to help.”</p>
<p>Kakashi looks at Tsunade thankfully, and with relief.</p>
<p>            “What do you think, Botan?” says Naruto. “Kakashi was mine and Sakura’s first Sensei. He’s an awesome teacher…and Granny Tsunade was the Hokage before me.”</p>
<p>            “They’re both crazy powerful ninja too,” says Shikamaru. “Among the best ever in the Leaf Village…just like Jiraiya.”</p>
<p>Botan looks at Kakashi and then to Tsunade.</p>
<p>            “What do you say…Botan?” asks Kakashi.</p>
<p>            “I do like that you have hair like me,” says Botan with a smile.</p>
<p>            “And he writes books too…just like Jiraiya did,” says Naruto.</p>
<p>            “Oh…well maybe we need to re-think this!” says Sakura as Kakashi looks a bit embarrassed. “Young boys don’t need any crazy ideas!”</p>
<p>            “I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen,” says Tsunade. “Or he’ll have to contend with me.”</p>
<p>Sakura and Tsunade have a stern look on their faces as the guys all laugh a bit nervously. Botan joins in, though admittedly not quite understanding why. These people are all still very new to him, but he can already feel that they truly will become, family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Pain of Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hooded figure peers off into the distance. The increased blood flow to his eyes causes the veins near his temples to bulge.</p>
<p>            <em>I can see you…</em>he thinks, m<em>y old enemy…</em></p>
<p>A multitude of spears load ominously inside the long-range weaponry of the Land of Frost rail car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the ninja from the Village Hidden by Clouds it’s been an uneventful morning just like it has been every day since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War as they perform a routine patrol of the border with the Land of Frost.</p>
<p>            “This is so boring,” says the first ninja. “Our missions lately are like those for the police.”</p>
<p>            “I know,” says the second ninja. “With the Five Great Nations so friendly now there’s almost no need for us. I would rather be back at the village doing repairs.”</p>
<p>            “You’re still not done with those?” asks the first ninja.</p>
<p>            “My wife thought it would be a good opportunity to upgrade. I’ll be busy for months!”</p>
<p>            “Focus you two!” says the lead ninja. “Things can always change.”</p>
<p>            “Don’t you think everything will be different now?” asks the first ninja.</p>
<p>            “I believe there is a reason there have been four wars…and I see no reason to think there will not eventually be a fifth.”</p>
<p>            “But what about…”</p>
<p>The second ninja is abruptly stopped, speared through the chest. For the others, there is no time to scatter. A barrage of spears blankets the area, striking them down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            <em>Amazing… </em>thinks the hooded figure. <em>Amazingly easy…</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s the morning. Naruto shifts in his sleep and his face contorts slightly. He begins to speak incoherently, softly at first but slowly growing louder.</p>
<p>            “Naruto… Naruto…!” says Sakura as she rolls over placing her arm around his chest. “Be quiet… You’re making noises.”</p>
<p>Naruto continues to mumble and then jerks suddenly.</p>
<p>            “I don’t know! I don’t know!” yells Naruto as he sits up with his eyes wide open.</p>
<p>            “What’s wrong…?” asks Sakura sitting up beside him.</p>
<p>Naruto’s expression relaxes as his eyelids droop.</p>
<p>            “I was having a nightmare…about you making me study…”</p>
<p>Sakura collapses back down.</p>
<p>            “Oh…” says Sakura groaning and placing her arm over her eyes. “I wanted to sleep more… And serves you right for making me train that much yesterday. I’m so tired…”</p>
<p>Naruto turns and looks at Sakura.</p>
<p>            “That’s why we had such a long study session last night, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>A slow, sly grin comes across Sakura’s face. With her arm still covering her eyes she doesn’t see the devilish look that appears on Naruto. Quietly, he moves his hands into position and then briskly begins to tickle her. Sakura lurches and squirms.</p>
<p>            “Stop… Stop…” she says as she laughs.</p>
<p>            “I would have never guessed the super strong Sakura could succumb so easily to such an attack…” says Naruto in a menacing voice as he playfully flexes his fingers.</p>
<p>            “Only for you…Naruto…” says Sakura as she places her hand on the back of his neck and pulls him close for a kiss.</p>
<p>Sakura holds Naruto close, eyes closed, her forehead pressed to his.</p>
<p>            “Good morning…” she says softly.</p>
<p>            “Good morning…” says Naruto in return.</p>
<p>            “I guess we should be going, huh…?”</p>
<p>            “I guess we should…”</p>
<p>Even with the training and studying, Naruto and Sakura have made good progress since their time in the Land of Waterfalls. They were now about to cross what at least used to be the border between the Land of Frost and the Land of Hot Water. As they do so, the temperature was becoming decidedly cooler.</p>
<p>            “It’s so unusual to go from an area of hot springs just yesterday to such cold today,” says Naruto.</p>
<p>            “There is a very unique geological structure in this area that creates a microclimate,” says Sakura.</p>
<p>            “A micro what…?” says Naruto realizing too late what he’s done. “Wait… No…”</p>
<p>            “Geology...” says Sakura. “That will be our next…”</p>
<p>Sakura suddenly stops completely. Her eyes open wide as she trembles slightly.</p>
<p>            “What’s wrong?” asks Naruto stopping beside Sakura.</p>
<p>            “I feel… It’s the Tenseigan…”</p>
<p>            “What do you feel? What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>            “I feel…me…”</p>
<p>            “Huh…”</p>
<p>            “We need to hurry…”</p>
<p>Sakura rushes forward. Naruto follows quickly after her.</p>
<p>            “Where are we going?” asks Naruto. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>            “I’m not sure…ahead…further into the Land of Frost.” <em>How could this be… </em>thinks Sakura. <em>I haven’t felt this since the time with Hamura. How could somebody else have the Tenseigan…?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the office of the Raikage, word reaches one of his advisors.</p>
<p>            “A patrol squad has not returned, and there’s been no communication from them,” says the cloud ninja.</p>
<p>            “Where was their patrol?” asks the advisor.</p>
<p>            “It was along the border with the Land of Frost.”</p>
<p>            “Hmm… Send a second patrol to investigate. Include a medical and sensory type.”</p>
<p>The cloud ninja nods his head and exits the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hooded figure steps over the corpse of a cloud ninja and begins to think back. It’s been a long time since he’s been this close to home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Flashback]</p>
<p>            “I’ll protect you! I’ll protect everyone!” yells the boy as he rushes from his mother’s side to confront the attacking Hidden Cloud ninja.</p>
<p>            “No!” yells his mother.</p>
<p>            “What’s he doing?” yells a villager. “He’s going to get us all killed!”</p>
<p>            “Stop him!” yells another villager.</p>
<p>The voices of the villagers become an incomprehensible chorus of angry yells as the mother runs toward her son. The boy forms signs trying to use ninjutsu, but nothing happens. He looks down in disbelief at his hands while a Hidden Cloud ninja prepares to strike. As the glow of the approaching lightning brightens the boy’s face, his mother pushes him out of the way. The boy stumbles and falls to the ground. His mother, unable to avoid the attack herself, is struck. Blood pours from the wound across her abdomen.</p>
<p>[End of Flashback]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hooded figure’s veins near his temples bulge once again. He can see the cloud ninja search party drawing near. He’s been expecting them and slips away toward his real target.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “They’re up ahead,” says the sensory type.</p>
<p>            “Are they alright?” asks the lead cloud ninja.</p>
<p>            “They’re not moving…”</p>
<p>The lead cloud ninja looks surprised.</p>
<p>            “Be on your guard!” he yells to the team.</p>
<p>The search party takes up a defensive posture. It’s not long before they can clearly see the dead bodies of the patrol squad.</p>
<p>            “Can you sense anyone nearby?”</p>
<p>            “There’s no one,” says the sensory type.</p>
<p>The lead cloud ninja and sensory type check the bodies of their fellow ninja. There are no signs of a close combat struggle. There are no signs of any enemy. There are only the spears.</p>
<p>            “This is Land of Frost weaponry,” says the lead cloud ninja. “But why…? Why now?”</p>
<p>            “Perhaps they see this as an opportunity,” says the sensory type. “Perhaps they have been emboldened by the damage to the Land of Lightning from the Fourth Great Ninja War.”</p>
<p>            “If so, they have made a grave error. Collect the bodies. We must notify the Raikage immediately!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s the following day, and the new Land of Frost ninja are investigating the wreckage of the rail car convoy. A young ninja, Fuyumi, rushes to report to her commander.</p>
<p>            “No survivors,” says Fuyumi. “They’re all dead.”</p>
<p>            “What could possibly have happened here…?” says the Commander.</p>
<p>            “Examinations of the victims so far indicate death by blunt trauma, crushing, or stabbing wounds from projectiles. Most of the rail cars are off the tracks, but it does not appear due to a typical derailment.”</p>
<p>            “Why? What’s different?”</p>
<p>            “The rail cars are off to both sides of the track with no evidence of a collision. It’s as if they were pulled or knocked off the tracks…almost individually.”</p>
<p>            “Who…what could do such a thing?"</p>
<p>The Commander barely finishes his words when he hears screaming near the front of the wreckage.</p>
<p>            “What…? No…!” yells a frost ninja.</p>
<p>            “Kill them all!” yells a cloud ninja as he slams the charred body of the frost ninja to the ground.</p>
<p>The new Land of Frost ninja valiantly attempt to defend themselves, but they are no match for the lightning attacks facing them. It’s not long before they are overwhelmed, and the conflict is all but decided. The Commander grabs the young frost ninja.</p>
<p>            “Go Fuyumi…! Find him! We need his help! Hurry… Escape while you still can!”</p>
<p>The Commander pushes the young ninja away and turns back toward the battle. The young ninja runs as quickly as she can and activates her ninjutsu. As she blends into her surroundings becoming almost invisible against the background of the snow and ice, the young ninja looks back toward the battle. The Commander is surrounded, but he does not surrender. As the cloud ninja begin their attack, eventually one manages to strike the Commander through with a lightning sword. The cloud ninja withdraws his sword, and the Commander’s body drops to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Raikage and an elite group of cloud ninja have entered the gates of Shimogakure. They take up positions near the center district.</p>
<p>            “Citizens of Shimogakure…” yells the Raikage loudly, “you will hand over all those responsible for the unprovoked killing of my cloud ninja on our border, or you will all die!”</p>
<p>Two figures suddenly appear near the top of the centermost building. Their faces are indistinguishable silhouetted by the late afternoon sun, but the sword and dark, flowing hair of one is unmistakable.</p>
<p>            “You will not harm anyone,” says Sasuke. “These people are under my protection.”</p>
<p>            “What…?! What are you doing here?!”</p>
<p>In an instant, Sasuke and Fuyumi appear in front of the Raikage.</p>
<p>            “You and your ninja will leave while you still can,” says Sasuke.</p>
<p>            “I’m not leaving! I will have justice for my ninja!” says the Raikage.</p>
<p>            “Justice… You know nothing of justice. How many Land of Frost lives were lost today at the hands of your cloud ninja?”</p>
<p>            “They attacked first! They killed my cloud ninja with no cause!”</p>
<p>            “Attacked by whom? You don’t even know. You assumed it was the Land of Frost.”</p>
<p>            “It was their weapons that killed my ninja!”</p>
<p>            “Tell him…” says Sasuke motioning to Fuyumi.</p>
<p>            “Our railcar convoy was attacked this morning as well. All of our ninja guarding the convoy were killed. The railcars were strewn off the tracks like nothing we’d ever seen before. Many of the weapons they were carrying were missing. We were investigating when cloud ninja attacked. They killed our entire squad…and the Commander!”</p>
<p>            “You rushed to invade and attack the Land of Frost because you thought they were weak,” says Sasuke. “Because you thought you could do so without repercussion. The Great Nations think nothing of the small!”</p>
<p>            “And you do?” says the Raikage. “Strong words from somebody only recently removed from the status of rogue ninja. You think one good deed absolves you of all the bad!”</p>
<p>            “No…I don’t. It’s why I’m here…”</p>
<p>            “But you should not be…!”</p>
<p>Lightning begins to crackle.</p>
<p>            “I’m not afraid of your Rinnegan…!” says the Raikage.</p>
<p>            “This is not your fight…not now,” says Sasuke turning to Fuyumi. “You should go.”</p>
<p>The young frost ninja is determined, but she’s not oblivious to the difference in ability and retreats to a safe distance.    </p>
<p>            “Not afraid of me…” says Sasuke turning back to the Raikage. “You should be…”</p>
<p>            “What!” yells the Raikage.</p>
<p>            “You should be very afraid…”</p>
<p>The Raikage is unfazed by Sasuke’s confidence and immediately launches an attack. His speed is incredible, but Sasuke is unflinching. As the Raikage’s blow is about to hit its mark, Sasuke transports behind him and slashes the Raikage’s back with his sword.</p>
<p>            <em>I hoped perhaps a sudden, decisive blow… </em>thinks the Raikage, <em>but his speed has advanced incredibly since our first encounter.</em></p>
<p>The Raikage glances at his cloud ninja. Several of them quickly respond taking up equidistant positions around him. The ninja release and interconnect their lightning forming a lattice structure around the Raikage.</p>
<p>            <em>They’ve been preparing a defense… </em>thinks Sasuke.<em> There are no gaps, and the structure will disrupt my transportation. But…I don’t need to be close…</em></p>
<p>Sasuke transports to the other side of the lattice structure and extends a chidori stream like a beam toward the Raikage. As it is about to pass through the lattice the area to be breached suddenly becomes opaque forming a shield that deflects the attack. Sasuke transports to various different locations around the structure and continues to launch his attacks. Each one is deflected as the shields disperse and form at every new attack point.</p>
<p>            “You didn’t think the Land of Lightning would sit idly by in the face of your power, did you?!” yells the Raikage.</p>
<p>            <em>They’re detecting my attacks in time to defend</em>… thinks Sasuke.<em> That must be it… The ionization extends well beyond the structure. I saw it earlier. It’s too weak to harm me, but… There… That one…</em></p>
<p>Sasuke recognizes that the cloud ninja near the center of the structure is not emitting lightning but is instead tapping into it.</p>
<p>            <em>A sensory type… He must be detecting my movements within the ionized region and relaying it to the others. Clever…</em></p>
<p>Sasuke moves further away outside of the ionization.</p>
<p>            <em>At this range though…even with the speed of my attacks…they will have time to react.</em></p>
<p>Several lightning bolts fire toward Sasuke. He’s engulfed in a shower of sparks. As the sparks clear, the outline of the Susano’o becomes visible.</p>
<p>            <em>They’re able to go on the offensive from that formation as well. Impressive… But…not enough…</em></p>
<p>Sasuke fully forms the Susano’o and takes up a position slightly farther away. He fires arrows relentlessly at the cloud ninja. The lattice structure begins to weaken.</p>
<p>            “You should have left this land while you were still able,” says Sasuke as he prepares to launch the decisive assault.</p>
<p>Sasuke fires two arrows in rapid succession toward the cloud ninja. The Raikage knows the structure cannot hold but stands defiantly in the face of this final attack. At the last moment, the arrows suddenly divert to either side and shoot outward crashing in the distance with large explosions. The Raikage turns to see Naruto and Sakura behind him on top of a nearby building. Sakura is at the furthest most edge with her arms extended outward. Her eyes glow bright with the Tenseigan as she stares at Sasuke.</p>
<p>            <em>Did she move the arrows…? </em>thinks the Raikage. <em>Is this that power…?</em></p>
<p>            “Sasuke!” yells Naruto. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>            “The Land of Frost killed our people…” yells the Raikage, “and Sasuke is helping them!”</p>
<p>            “We didn’t attack the Land of Lightning!” yells Fuyumi running out from cover. “Sasuke is protecting us!”</p>
<p>            “Lies!” yells the Raikage. “It was Land of Frost weapons!”</p>
<p>            “They were stolen! Our people were killed too!”</p>
<p>            “Naruto…” says Sakura. “What I felt earlier…”</p>
<p>            “You think it’s related…?” asks Naruto.</p>
<p>            “I don’t know how…but I believe so…yes.”</p>
<p>            “Sasuke…?!” yells Naruto again.</p>
<p>            “I gave them the chance to leave,” says Sasuke.</p>
<p>            “We’re not leaving until those responsible are handed over!” yells the Raikage.</p>
<p>            “What you want isn’t here,” says Naruto. “You should do as Sasuke says and leave.”</p>
<p>            “What…?! You believe him?! You’re taking his side?!”</p>
<p>            “There’s more going on here than we understand right now. We’re going to find who is responsible. You have my word.”</p>
<p>            “The Land of Frost is responsible!”</p>
<p>            “Leave…” says Sasuke. “Now…”</p>
<p>            “You’re jeopardizing everything you helped build during the war, Naruto! Tsunade and the other Kages will hear of this!”</p>
<p>The Raikage and the cloud ninja depart for the border toward the Land of Lightning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Sakura…” says Sasuke, “this is your power of the Tenseigan?”</p>
<p>Sakura is surprised by Sasuke’s sudden shift in attention to her.</p>
<p>            “Huh… You know about my Tenseigan?”</p>
<p>            “I know many things…”</p>
<p>            “But you don’t know how powerful Sakura really is with the Tenseigan…” says Naruto. “That was only a glimpse. We’ve been training really hard and…”</p>
<p>            “And you’ve obviously been careless and foolish!” yells Sasuke.</p>
<p>Naruto and Sakura are surprised by Sasuke’s rebuke.</p>
<p>            “You didn’t just show up here by accident, did you?”</p>
<p>            “No,” says Sakura. “I felt another…it seemed like there was another with powers like mine. I could…feel it.”</p>
<p>            “How could you let another obtain your powers? Naruto is naive, but he would never let himself be captured. How could you let this happen?!”</p>
<p>            “That’s enough Sasuke!” yells Naruto.</p>
<p>            “I guess I should not have expected differently. Neither of you have experience with dojutsu.”</p>
<p>            “What do you mean?” asks Sakura.</p>
<p>            “Neither of you understand the lengths people will go to steal those powers. The Uchiha guarded the secrets of the Sharingan relentlessly and still enemies obtained our eyes. And here, Tsunade openly tells all the Lands of your powers.”</p>
<p>            “She did that so the other Lands would not fear my powers! She did that to maintain our trust after the war!”</p>
<p>            “She made you a target, and she has you on parade to every nation!”</p>
<p>            “I can protect the Tenseigan and myself! You underestimate my power now.”</p>
<p>Sasuke pauses looking intently at his former members of Team 7. Sakura has indeed changed tremendously, and her demeanor is more characteristic of Naruto’s defiant strength now.</p>
<p>            “Sasuke is right though…” says Naruto looking supportively at Sakura. “I don’t know how…or who it could be…but it seems that somebody has obtained your powers.”</p>
<p>            “My people do not know who it was that killed the frost and cloud ninja,” says Sasuke. “This appears to have been the first incident of this type.”</p>
<p>            “Why would somebody attack the Land of Lightning and make it look like the Land of Frost?” asks Sakura.</p>
<p>            “It doesn’t make sense,” says Naruto. “The Land of Frost has always been peaceful with the surrounding Lands.”</p>
<p>            “An exercise perhaps…” says Sasuke, “to gain experience with new powers in battle. The frost and cloud ninja may have simply been a convenient opportunity.”</p>
<p>            “But if this was just a test…” says Sakura, “then whoever has my powers is just preparing.”</p>
<p>            “There will almost certainly be another, larger attack.”</p>
<p>            “But where? Who?” asks Naruto.</p>
<p>            “The two of you are best to figure that out. It has to be somebody that had access to Sakura. Somebody with a motive for taking her powers.”</p>
<p>A stiff breeze blows causing Sakura to shudder. Naruto puts his arm around her to help keep her warm.</p>
<p>            “We should find a place to stay,” says Sakura.</p>
<p>            “Yeah…” says Naruto. “What about you, Sasuke?”</p>
<p>            “There is a hideout further up the mountain. I’ll be there,” says Sasuke before pausing for a moment. “Naruto…come see me later…alone. There is something we need to discuss. You should have no problem finding me, right?”</p>
<p>            “I’ll be able to sense you easily.”</p>
<p>Sasuke transports away.</p>
<p>            “What was that about?” asks Sakura.</p>
<p>            “I’m not sure,” says Naruto, “but I don’t believe it’s a coincidence that Sasuke is here either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s becoming even colder as Naruto moves up the mountain. It’s not long before he arrives at the hideout. It’s at the top of a cliff face with a small clearing overlooking the valley below. Sasuke is standing near the edge as Naruto walks up beside him.</p>
<p>            “It’s good she finally recognized how much she means to you…and you to her,” says Sasuke without even a shift of his gaze. “I’ve come to understand that as well recently.”</p>
<p>            “I’ve asked her to marry me,” says Naruto.</p>
<p>            “Did she say yes?” asks Sasuke almost managing to smile.</p>
<p>            “Of course she said yes!” yells Naruto excitedly.</p>
<p>            “Well, you were always one to rush headlong into a situation without thinking it through…”</p>
<p>            “I thought about it quite a bit actually… There are three things that have shaped who I am…my dream to be the Hokage, my love for Sakura, and your friendship.”</p>
<p>            “Hmph… We weren’t always friends…and I would add being the Nine Tails jinchuriki and re-incarnation of Indra to that list.”</p>
<p>            “Ah…but I had no choice in those. The others are all me. Anyway…that can’t be why you wanted to talked to me.”</p>
<p>            “You saw it didn’t you? It’s why you did not intervene in the battle with the Raikage. How quickly peace and trust can change to suspicion…lead to more killing. It’s what I feared…even when I agreed to follow your path.”</p>
<p>            “I didn’t intervene because it wasn’t right for the Land of Lightning to invade the Land of Frost!”</p>
<p>            “And who defends the Land of Frost?! Where are they in your grand plan for peace?”</p>
<p>            “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>            “I traveled to many of the small nations after leaving the Hidden Leaf. I’ve seen how they have been used as a battle ground by the great nations…preyed upon by the powerful…by Orochimaru…me.”</p>
<p>            “That won’t happen if the great nations remain at peace.”</p>
<p>            “Was that peace today…? Perhaps the great nations have learned to trust one another, but that does little for the small nations. Because they don’t respect them… Don’t fear them…”</p>
<p>            “What are you saying…Sasuke?”</p>
<p>            “I told you at the Final Valley that the great nations only came together because of a common enemy! After Madara was defeated I thought I would become that enemy. I have begun organizing the small nations. They will be under my protection.”</p>
<p>            “You intend to make them an adversary…!”</p>
<p>            “I intend to offer balance!” yells Sasuke passionately before pausing for a moment. “What happened to me…children left alone…families destroyed…has been repeated in the small nations over and over again. I do not want others to go down the path of hate that I was on. I can help that not to happen. I can give a voice to those who have not been heard…a voice that the great nations will hear.”</p>
<p>            “You could start another war!”</p>
<p>            “That is not my intention! I want peace…for everyone. Peace through the strength to protect oneself or…be the enemy…if necessary.”</p>
<p>            “This is a dangerous path…Sasuke.”</p>
<p>            “But it is a path we all follow. You of all people should understand this…”</p>
<p>            “Me…? Why me?” asks Naruto.</p>
<p>            “You could not have done everything you did during the Fourth Great Ninja War without your strength…your power.”</p>
<p>            “I used my power to protect…”</p>
<p>            “We used our power to attack Madara!” interrupts Sasuke. “We used it to destroy Black Zetsu! And we used it…to protect.”</p>
<p>Sasuke pauses for a moment.</p>
<p>            “There is light, and there is shadow,” he says. “Neither is right. Neither is wrong. One does not exist without the other. One needs the other. Neither of us would be who we are without the darkness in our lives at an early age…or the light that has come into them since.”</p>
<p>            “We…” says Naruto, “would not be who we are…without each other.”</p>
<p>            “And like you and me…power is not inherently good or evil…but it is necessary. I sought power to destroy while you sought it to build. There are times…when it is needed for both.”</p>
<p>            “But it must always be balanced…measured.”</p>
<p>            “Yes…”</p>
<p>            “What do you have in mind…to keep the balance between the great nations and this new alliance of the small nations that you are creating?”</p>
<p>            “Nothing…yet, but it’s why I wanted to talk with you. I only know that you need to be a part of that determination.”</p>
<p>Sasuke pauses for a moment again.</p>
<p>            “But then again, you are an idiot…so I’m not expecting much,” he says finally with a bit of a laugh.</p>
<p>Naruto opens his mouth and points as if to interrupt, but then stops and goes back to normal.</p>
<p>            “Buy maybe now you can ask Sakura to help you out…” says Sasuke.</p>
<p>            “True…” says Naruto folding his arms. “She is smarter than both of us…”</p>
<p>            “Hmph…speak for yourself…”</p>
<p>            “No… I know you both well,” says Naruto confidently. “She’s definitely smarter than both of us.”</p>
<p>Sasuke does not say anything seeming to reluctantly admit that Naruto may be right. The two young men stare out over the valley below as moonlight reflecting off the snow shimmers in the darkness.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It’s morning in the small village by the river. Taigona is its name. It’s a place like many others. Most of the people in the village grew up there, just as their parents did before them, just as their children will after them. Its people are friendly, good by all accounts, if nothing special. Although, there was that one that thought he was special long ago, but the people made sure he realized that was not the case. He ended up leaving the village which was fine by everyone, a case of good riddance. He never fit in, just caused trouble. Today, in Taigona, as the hooded figure walks toward the heart of the village, that trouble would return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Flashback]</p>
<p>            “I’ll protect you! I’ll protect everyone!” yells the boy as he rushes from his mother’s side to confront the attacking Hidden Cloud ninja.</p>
<p>            “No!” yells his mother.</p>
<p>            “What’s he doing?” yells a villager. “He’s going to get us all killed!”</p>
<p>            “Stop him!” yells another villager.</p>
<p>The voices of the villagers become an incomprehensible chorus of angry yells as the mother runs toward her son. The boy forms signs trying to use ninjutsu, but nothing happens. He looks down in disbelief at his hands while a Hidden Cloud ninja prepares to strike. As the glow of the approaching lightning brightens the boy’s face, his mother pushes him out of the way. The boy stumbles and falls to the ground. His mother, unable to avoid the attack herself, is struck. Blood pours from the wound across her abdomen.</p>
<p>[End of Flashback]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Children are playing in the street. They run in front of the hooded figure causing him to stop. A voice rings out from nearby.</p>
<p>            “Come here Zanna! It’s time to go!” yells the mother of one of the children. “We’ll be late for dinner!”</p>
<p>The young girl runs to her mother grabbing her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Flashback]</p>
<p>            “He’s following us again,” says one of the young boys. “That puddle over there…”</p>
<p>            “I see it,” says another of the boys. “Let’s get him!”</p>
<p>The young boys rush as a group to the puddle and begin to jump and stomp on it repeatedly. The water builds out of the ground trying to coalesce. The boys slash and kick at the liquid shape. It twists and turns trying in vain to stand against the assault. Eventually the water recedes into the ground and the surface becomes dry.</p>
<p>            “That’s right!” yells one of the boys. “Run away and hide!”</p>
<p>            “Yeah,” yells another boy. “Stay away from us!”</p>
<p>A distance away, out of sight of the group, the water emerges from the ground and takes the shape of a young boy. He’s not physically hurt, but he’s crying nonetheless.</p>
<p>            “You have to be strong…” says a voice behind him.</p>
<p>            “Father…!” says the boy trying to quickly wipe away his tears.</p>
<p>            “Only the strong can survive in this world… One day…you’ll be strong too. Like me!”</p>
<p>The father’s ninja headband radiates like a beacon in the sunlight as he places his hand on the boy’s shoulder and smiles widely. The boy idolizes his father and hopes desperately to be just like him one day.</p>
<p>[End of Flashback]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hooded figure continues his outwardly stoic walk down the village street as the memories churn and roil inside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Flashback]</p>
<p>            “What are we even doing here,” says the ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist. “This is a waste of time.”</p>
<p>            “You’re right. There’s nobody on this entire island with any real talent,” says the second ninja.</p>
<p>            “I have talent,” says the young boy coming very close to the ninja.</p>
<p>            “We’re recruiting for the ninja academy not a daycare,” says the first ninja. “Go away kid.”</p>
<p>            “But I have ability! Watch!”</p>
<p>The young boy turns into a puddle that slithers underneath the table where the ninja are sitting causing them to lift their feet suddenly.</p>
<p>            “Hey! Watch it!” yells one of the ninja.</p>
<p>            “I can do this too,” says the liquid shape.</p>
<p>The young boy pours himself into an aquarium situated against a nearby wall. Water and fish splash over the edge of the aquarium onto the floor. A pair of eyes seem to peer out of the aquarium before the boy re-forms again and runs over to the ninja.</p>
<p>            “See!” yells the young boy excitedly.</p>
<p>            “I’m only going to say this once more…go away kid!” yells the first ninja.</p>
<p>            “But…but…” says the young boy, “my dad was a Hidden Mist ninja. I have to be a ninja.”</p>
<p>            “Your father was a ninja…? From here…?”</p>
<p>            “Yeah…!”</p>
<p>            “Wait…” says the second ninja. “There was that imposter once.”</p>
<p>            “Imposter…?” says the first ninja.</p>
<p>            “He was from this island. He never even made it into the academy. He tried for years but had no combat skills and finally left. It was uncovered many years later that he was back home pretending to be a ninja. He was captured and put through the final graduation trial at the academy. Those kids killed him right off!”</p>
<p>The ninja laugh hysterically as the young boy looks on in stunned silence.</p>
<p>            “Go hide kid!” says the first ninja. “It looks like that’s all you’re good at doing.”</p>
<p>            “Don’t ever come around us again, or we’ll kill you too,” says the second ninja. “It’ll be our duty…just like what was done to your father!”</p>
<p>[End of Flashback]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hooded man is near the heart of the village now. He’s at the edge of the center square when he stops again and peers out over the open area crowded with people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Flashback]</p>
<p>            “I’ll protect you! I’ll protect everyone!” yells the boy as he rushes from his mother’s side to confront the attacking Hidden Cloud ninja.</p>
<p>            “No!” yells his mother.</p>
<p>            “What’s he doing?” yells a villager. “He’s going to get us all killed!”</p>
<p>            “Stop him!” yells another villager.</p>
<p>The voices of the villagers become an incomprehensible chorus of angry yells as the mother runs toward her son. The boy forms signs trying to use ninjutsu, but nothing happens. He looks down in disbelief at his hands while a Hidden Cloud ninja prepares to strike. As the glow of the approaching lightning brightens the boy’s face, his mother pushes him out of the way. The boy stumbles and falls to the ground. His mother, unable to avoid the attack herself, is struck. Blood pours from the wound across her abdomen.</p>
<p>            “Anyone else want to fight?” yells the cloud ninja.</p>
<p>There is silence from the crowd of villagers.</p>
<p>            “If any of you get in our way, you’re dead!”</p>
<p>The villagers cower in fear as they drop their eyes to the ground and step back slightly.</p>
<p>            “What a pathetic bunch of weaklings,” says another cloud ninja as the attackers leave in search of their next target.</p>
<p>            “Help her!” yells the young boy. “Please… Help my mom!”</p>
<p>The villagers look at the boy with disdainful eyes. One after another slowly turn and walk away returning to their shops and homes until finally nobody is left.</p>
<p>            “Wait!” yells the young boy. “Wait! Help Mom! Help her!”</p>
<p>Tears pour down the young boy’s face as his cries go unanswered.</p>
<p>            “Go hide…” says his mother feebly.</p>
<p>The young boy looks at his mother, still in shock over what’s happened. After a moment, he lets go of her hand and he too, runs away. He doesn’t look back. He leaves her there, to die alone.</p>
<p>[End of Flashback]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hooded figure’s eyes begin to change as he walks into the middle of the crowd. Soon, a white floral pattern shows prominently in them. The man extends his arms in opposite directions and in a rapid semi-circular movement, reminiscent of the Hyuga’s air palm technique, sends a blast of air through the entire village grabbing everyone’s attention.</p>
<p>            “People of Taigano,” yells the man as he pulls the hood from over his head. “I have returned!”</p>
<p>            “What?!” yells one of the villagers. “Who are you?”</p>
<p>            “What is the meaning of this?!” yells another villager.</p>
<p>            “I was Izumi!”</p>
<p>            “Izumi…? Who is Izumi…?” says a number of the villagers in the crowd.</p>
<p>            “You let my mother die at the hands of cloud ninja in this very square!”</p>
<p>            “Is that…?” says an elder villager.</p>
<p>Izumi glances to the crowd gathering. He pulls a woman, a mother, quickly to him and holds her by her throat. She clasps her hands around his arm and struggles to break free as her children call out in fear.</p>
<p>            “Scream…” says Izumi coldly.</p>
<p>            “What…do you want…?” says the woman in a muffled voice.</p>
<p>Izumi pulls a blade from the hand of a person in the crowd and stabs the woman in the abdomen. The woman screams loudly in pain as blood begins to drip on the ground.</p>
<p>            “Ask for help…! Ask them to help you…!” says Izumi twisting the woman’s head toward the crowd.</p>
<p>            “Help me…” says the woman desperately as tears form in her eyes. “Please help me…”</p>
<p>            “It’s him…” says the elder villager. “From back then… That boy…”</p>
<p>The villagers murmur amongst themselves shocked at the scene playing out before their eyes. But nobody steps forward, not one, not a single person. Izumi looks at the crowd of people in utter disgust. A feeling of unbridled anger and hidden hatred consumes him and begins to erupt forth. He pushes the woman away crashing her through the walls of a nearby shop.</p>
<p>            “Now it is your turn to die!” yells Izumi.</p>
<p>Izumi extends his arms waist high to either side with his palms down. He pulls numerous pieces of earth from the ground and then, with a turning motion of his hands, compresses the pieces into pointed, cone-like, projectiles. He pushes the projectiles, firing them at the crowd. Men, women, and children are struck down instantly. Villagers scream and run for safety as Izumi continues his merciless attack. He crushes villagers with parts of buildings. Others he spears with debris. A few he simply tosses high in the air and lets crash to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto and Sakura are leaning against the outside rail of the passenger boat as the wind slips through their hair. After the encounter in the Land of Frost, the Land of Lightning had been put on high alert and was in no mood to receive the two of them. No further unexplained incidents had occurred, and with no information to follow up on, Naruto and Sakura decided to continue on to the Land of Water.</p>
<p>            “Naruto,” says Sakura suddenly. “It’s happening again…”</p>
<p>            “Where?” asks Naruto.</p>
<p>            “It’s very faint…”</p>
<p>Sakura closes her eyes and focuses.</p>
<p>            “There,” says Sakura as she points off into the distance.</p>
<p>            “There’s nothing but water in that direction,” says Naruto.</p>
<p>            “That’s the way. I’m sure of it.”</p>
<p>            “There’s another island over there,” says one of the passengers having overheard their conversation. “It’s one of the smaller ones in the Land of Water, but it’s there. Well, there’s not much actually there, only a fishing village. Its only real importance is that it’s the closest point between the Land of Water and the Land of Lightning. There’s been a number of battles there between the two nations over the years.”</p>
<p>            “Thank you,” says Naruto. He turns to Sakura. “Let’s go!”</p>
<p>Without another word Naruto and Sakura jump overboard and begin running on the water in the direction of the island.</p>
<p>            “Naruto,” says Sakura. “We need to go faster…”</p>
<p>            “You know what we have to do then,” says Naruto as he enters tailed beast mode.</p>
<p>            “I know. I’m ready,” says Sakura as the Byakugou seal on her forehead pulses a bright turquoise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izumi tosses the body of a villager against a nearby rubble pile. Blood pours from the villager’s wounds as he lay dying. Three men suddenly appear from their hiding places and rush toward Izumi. They come at him from different directions hoping at least one of them will be able to reach him and land a decisive blow. One of the men launches a spear as the others charge with their swords. Izumi redirects the spear and is about to impale one of the other attackers with it.</p>
<p>            <em>I know that face… </em>thinks Izumi as the spear veers off and misses its target.</p>
<p>With a quick movement of his arms, Izumi sends the men’s swords flying off in the distance. Another quick movement, and he causes the three men to smash together in a pile. Izumi looks closely at the men as they help each other up.</p>
<p>            “I know you,” says Izumi. “You were…those boys…the ones that stomped on me when all I wanted to do was play.”</p>
<p>            “What?” says one of the men. “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>            “Now, we will play… I will play with you…”</p>
<p>The men become rigid as if frozen.</p>
<p>            “I can’t move,” says one of the men struggling just to speak.</p>
<p>            “Stop it!” yells a woman off to the side.</p>
<p>Izumi looks at the woman and then back towards the men.</p>
<p>            “A wife no doubt,” says Izumi.</p>
<p>One of the men manages to move his head in the direction of the woman’s voice. His eyes bare a mixture of love and fear.</p>
<p>            “Yours huh… Well…let me re-unite you!”</p>
<p>The man suddenly moves toward his wife, not of his own accord but pushed by Izumi. The man’s speed increases tremendously in a mere second. The woman tries to move, but it’s too late. The man’s scream is interrupted as he crashes into his wife. Like a blunt object, Izumi uses the man to bludgeon his own wife to death. When it’s over, Izumi pulls the man back to join the other two. The man is unconscious but alive. He’s bloodied, and an arm is twisted backwards hanging at an unnatural angle. The other two men look on in horror at their friend.</p>
<p>            “Now…” says Izumi with an ominous look toward the other two men, “where are your families?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto and Sakura have been moving at a rapid pace and have reached the outskirts of the village. They return to their normal chakra levels and move cautiously through what has become a horrific landscape.</p>
<p>            “More bodies…” says Naruto in frustration.</p>
<p>            “The killing…it’s indiscriminate…brutal,” says Sakura.</p>
<p>             “He’s up ahead…”</p>
<p>            “Can you tell who it is?”</p>
<p>            “No. There’s a familiarity…like with you…but that’s all. You’re connection…?”</p>
<p>            “Nothing since earlier…”</p>
<p>Mutilated and mangled bodies litter the open area as Naruto and Sakura enter one side of the square. On the far side stands a man with his back towards them. He is flanked by two other people whose heads hang to the side and whose bodies are oddly shaped.</p>
<p>            “I’ve been waiting for you,” says the man. “I was expecting this meeting, although I’ll admit not quite so soon. This connection is really quite interesting. Isn’t it…Sakura?”</p>
<p>Sakura’s eyes go wide. She knew this man’s powers had to emanate from her somehow, but she did not expect him to speak like he knew her.</p>
<p>            “The Tenseigan is truly amazing… In ways, it even rivals your power…Naruto?”</p>
<p>Naruto stiffens in his stance, surprised that the man recognizes him as well. Naruto and Sakura look at each other questioningly.</p>
<p>            “You still haven’t figured it out…have you?” says the man in a slightly altered voice.</p>
<p>            “That voice…” says Sakura. “It can’t be…”</p>
<p>The man begins to slowly turn toward Naruto and Sakura.</p>
<p>            “Iwao…” says Sakura.</p>
<p>Naruto and Sakura are stunned as the face of the Land of Earth’s chief medical physician comes into view.</p>
<p>            “When I lived here my name was Izumi…or at least it was…before I died.”</p>
<p>Naruto and Sakura glance at each other with a look that affirms Iwao’s words do not make sense to either of them.</p>
<p>            “What do you think of my hometown?” asks Iwao with a gleeful expression on his face.</p>
<p>The smile on Iwao’s face drops away as he sees that Naruto and Sakura are not even looking at the destroyed buildings and dead bodies that surround them.</p>
<p>            “Do you not like my changes…?” asks Iwao. “Perhaps you’re right… This was always an ugly place full of pitiful people. Maybe I should wipe it away completely.”</p>
<p>            “Is he crazy…?” asks Naruto quietly as he turns his head slightly toward Sakura.</p>
<p>            “Oh…but first,” says Iwao. “Here… Meet my friends…”</p>
<p>Iwao turns the two people flanking him. It’s two of the three men that attacked him earlier. Their bodies are mangled and bloodied with the life seemingly gone out of them for quite a while already.</p>
<p>            “They don’t talk much,” says Iwao with an evil grin, “but I like them better this way!”</p>
<p>            “He might be…” says Sakura answering Naruto. “He also must have known I was coming and that you would be with me…but he stayed anyway.”</p>
<p>            “You have to be careful, Sakura,” says Naruto stepping forward slightly, “because I don’t believe he stayed here for me.”</p>
<p>Naruto transforms to tailed beast mode and rushes forward to attack. Iwao launches the two bodies toward him. Naruto uses large chakra hands to gently grab the bodies and rest them on the ground. As he does, he is struck by a syringe that injects a reddish colored liquid into his body. Naruto immediately crumples over in pain and drops out of tailed beast mode.</p>
<p>            “Naruto!” yells Sakura.</p>
<p>Sakura rushes to Naruto and pulls the syringe from his body.</p>
<p>            “What is this? What did you do to him?”</p>
<p>            “I’ve incapacitated him…or maybe even killed him,” says Iwao. “Although that is probably being too optimistic. This strain of the virus is stronger than the original, but the Nine Tails chakra is amazingly resilient.”</p>
<p>            “The virus…but Hiroki…?”</p>
<p>            “Hiroki used what I let him steal. He was never talented enough with genetics to develop such a virus…or understand the Tenseigan. Implanting your eyes in himself would have never worked. No, he simply presented a useful opportunity to deliver and test the Nine Tails chakra virus.”</p>
<p>            “What are you saying…? Everything with Hiroki was just a ruse?”</p>
<p>            “Well, he was quite the actor after all…always playing the fool. Little did he know that his best performance was one that he did not even know he was giving.”</p>
<p>            “How could you do such a thing?”</p>
<p>            “I needed to be sure that Naruto would be out of the way for a little while. I must say…you all did exactly as I predicted. Even that idiot Madoka played his part well…and then Naruto killing Hiroki to rescue you was even better…saved me the trouble.”</p>
<p>            “Why are you doing this?”</p>
<p>            “To be strong…! To right the wrongs in this place…in these people!”</p>
<p>            “This is why you wanted the power of the Tenseigan…to destroy this village…to kill these people!”</p>
<p>            “It’s what they deserved… It was here in this very square that Izumi’s mother died. Cloud ninja had attacked that village. Everyone cowered in fear…but not Izumi. Izumi tried to fight the cloud ninja…to protect everyone. Do you remember when I said it was interesting whether people choose to die or to kill for those they love? Izumi’s mother died for him that day…struck down by cloud ninja…by a blow meant for him. Izumi pleaded for the villagers to help her, but no one would. Everyone simply turned and walked away.”</p>
<p>Iwao goes silent for a moment as if lost in that moment in the past.</p>
<p>            “But you are Izumi…” says Sakura. “You are the boy that tried to protect everyone…”</p>
<p>            “No!” interrupts Iwao. “Izumi ran away too… He left his mother to die…alone. Izumi was weak! Too powerless to kill…too afraid to die. Everything Izumi was ended in that moment. The boy who walked out of the village that day became Iwao…and Iwao became one that would choose to kill for love. He swore to find the power to do so…to return to this place one day…to kill all those that were too weak to protect themselves and the ones they loved… And finally, I was able to do so. Finally, after searching for years, I found the power… I found…the Tenseigan.”</p>
<p>            “You stole my power!” says Sakura angrily. “It was never intended for you!”</p>
<p>            “But it was for you…?!” yells Iwao. “You have such little understanding of how the Tenseigan even works…of what these powers can really do. I believe fate wanted me to have these powers…perhaps it was always my destiny. Even the Hyuga knew it should not be yours.”</p>
<p>            “What…?” says Sakura. “Were you the one behind Hanabi’s attack on me?”</p>
<p>            “Ha! The Hyuga did not need me to spur on their attack, but do you really believe they had the expertise to develop an airborne agent that could incapacitate your 100 Healings jutsu?”</p>
<p>            “But I stopped Hanabi…”</p>
<p>            “Yes…you did. You’re 100 Healings jutsu proved more formidable than I expected, but not infallible. You obviously never noticed the sample of genetic material taken from your eye. That must have healed before you regained consciousness.”</p>
<p>            “Hanabi never…? Unless…?” says Sakura questioningly.</p>
<p>            “Her accomplice delivered the sample to me,” says Iwao. “We had an arrangement. The Hyuga wanted me to develop a means for them to have the Tenseigan.”</p>
<p>Iwao pauses for a moment while he laughs.</p>
<p>            “Is everyone from the Leaf Village so naïve…or perhaps it’s overconfidence? That’s a common trait I’ve found of those with power…and was true of this Hyuga as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Flashback]</p>
<p>It’s dark already except for a bit of moonlight as the Hyuga scans the nearby area but sees no one. This was the meeting place chosen by his reclusive contact. As he looks outward from the cave there is only the sound of the river nearby.</p>
<p>            “Do you have the sample?” says a voice from behind the Hyuga.</p>
<p>The Hyuga turns quickly realizing there must be another entrance to the cave. He cannot visibly see the contact. His chakra however, that he can see, and a very odd chakra it is.</p>
<p>            “I have what you requested,” says the Hyuga clutching his equipment bag. “How long until it’s ready?”</p>
<p>            “I’ll have to study the complexity of the sequencing first to determine how long it will take to develop a viable gene therapy. Do you have…payment?”</p>
<p>            “It’s with the sample. You’ll have the rest when your work is complete…as agreed.”</p>
<p>The Hyuga removes his equipment bag and leaves it on a nearby ledge.</p>
<p>            “I’ll return here in 30 days,” says the Hyuga as he turns to leave. “Do not fail the Heir to the Hyuga or attempt to deceive us. You have a very…distinct…chakra. Your attempt to conceal yourself is no match for my eyes. I may not know your face…but I will find you.”</p>
<p>The Hyuga jumps from the cave toward the sound of the rushing water. He checks the river bank in both directions for anyone before he leans down to refill his water container. He takes a long drink and goes to top off the container again when suddenly, tentacles of water shoot out of the river grabbing him. One of the tentacles forces its way into his mouth and down his throat. It’s quickly followed by the others. The Hyuga convulses and coughs up blood violently. His color begins to fade as if being drained of his very life. Before long the Hyuga stops moving and lay dying on the river bank. Water flows from his mouth and seems to snake its way toward the river coalescing with another mass of water that together begins to form into a humanoid shape. As the shape walks by the Hyuga two tentacles shoot from his back and rip out the Hyuga’s eyes. Another tentacle unceremoniously tosses the body into the river, and the current carries it away.</p>
<p>            “And now I have your chakra…” says the shape as it disappears into the night.</p>
<p>[End of Flashback]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “You’ve been orchestrating this for months…” says Sakura.</p>
<p>            “In a way…” says Iwao. “I was actually using medical subjects from the war to research a way to acquire the Nine Tails chakra when the Hyuga approached me about the Tenseigan. That research would turn out to be critical in developing the chakra virus. You and Naruto visiting the Land of Earth provided the opportunity to test that virus and question you about the Tenseigan’s origin. Even the Hyuga accomplice…or rather his eyes…were fortuitous. I may not have been able to graft your unique genetic code to my own without the secrets of the Byakugan. Fate, it seems, has led the Tenseigan to me.”</p>
<p>Naruto moves slightly grabbing their attention.</p>
<p>            “Sakura…” says Naruto painfully.</p>
<p>Naruto reaches out a hand for her, but then screams in pain. His body contorts and becomes rigid.</p>
<p>            “It seems as though there’s been enough talking,” says Iwao coldly. “Only I will leave this place with the Tenseigan today. Ready to die…Sakura?”</p>
<p>It’s difficult for Sakura to see Naruto in such pain. She uses her medical jutsu to provide him what little relief she can, and the contortions and trembling of his body relax slightly.</p>
<p>            <em>I love you so much…</em> thinks Sakura as she gently touches Naruto’s forehead. <em>And I am so happy to have been on this journey with you…</em></p>
<p>Sakura slowly stands, still looking down at Naruto. The characteristic dark lines extend over her body as she opens the Byakugou seal. The power in her eyes builds relentlessly as the white floral pattern of the Tenseigan forms. At its crescendo, the Tailed Beast chakra pours forth from the seal. The dark lines pulse and then, as the Tailed Beast chakra resonates with the power of the Tenseigan, her body glows brightly with a turquoise color. Sakura steps in front of Naruto and looks up, the Tenseigan blazing in her eyes.</p>
<p>            “You asked if I’m ready to die…” says Sakura in a stoic, determined voice. “The answer is yes…if that is what is required of me. Are you…?”</p>
<p>Sakura pushes herself toward Iwao with incredible speed and punches directly at his chest. Iwao attempts to deflect her attack but is barely able to push himself backwards to soften the blow. Even so, the force of Sakura’s punch sends him careening backwards into a pile of rubble. In a flash Sakura is on the attack again. Coming from above she is poised to strike with another massive punch. Iwao manages to pull wood and stone debris from both sides of him to form a shield. The move buys him just enough time to push himself inward going underneath Sakura. Instead of punching through the debris shield, Sakura uses her power to force it downward sending a shockwave of material rippling outward from the epicenter. Shards of wood cut into Iwao’s body leaving him speckled with blood. Sakura turns and slowly walks back toward Iwao. Iwao launches metal rods, bricks, wood, anything he can find, at her, but she deflects the incoming objects with a simple wave of her hand pushing them harmlessly to either side. Sakura’s walk slows and becomes more labored. She can feel Iwao trying to push and pull not things, but her. It’s an odd sensation, but her power is superior. She cannot only counteract his powers with her own to maintain her position, but she can overcome them. Sakura begins her charge again, relentlessly, toward Iwao. She’s immovable, unstoppable.</p>
<p>            “How did you manifest the Tenseigan?!” yells Sakura as she grabs Iwao. “How could a person full of…evil…do such a thing. Tell me!”</p>
<p>            “Those secrets you gave me yourself,” says Iwao out of breath. “Medically, love can be reduced to chemical reactions in the brain. It took a little trial and error to find the right mixture…but now…with periodic injections…even someone like me…filled with hate and revenge…can have this mighty power borne from love and sacrifice.”</p>
<p>            “You won’t have the Tenseigan’s powers much longer. This is over!”</p>
<p>            “Is it…?” says Iwao as a sly grin slowly forms.</p>
<p>With a highly concentrated, massive push in all directions, Iwao breaks free of Sakura’s grasp. She is thrown backwards a short distance as Iwao stands facing her.</p>
<p>            “You really want to do this again…” says Sakura. “You’re no match for me.”</p>
<p>            “You really do not understand your own powers, do you Sakura? It requires more than simulated chemical reactions to wield the Tenseigan.”</p>
<p>Sakura is surprised by the confident tone in Iwao’s voice.</p>
<p>            “I was always good at masking my chakra… Like you, I learned excellent control with my medical training…and like Hiroki, I found it…useful…to not show my true abilities.”</p>
<p>Sakura’s mind is racing, wondering what Iwao could be planning.</p>
<p>            “It requires large quantities of chakra to use the Tenseigan does it not…? I have been able to amass the chakra from many individuals within me…and now, I’ve become quite interested in having yours as well…”</p>
<p>            “You’ll never…”</p>
<p>Sakura suddenly becomes disoriented and collapses to her hands and knees. She drops out of Tenseigan chakra mode and the dark lines from the Byakugou seal retreat from her body.</p>
<p>            “You forget Sakura…that I was originally from the Land of Water…and good at hiding.”</p>
<p>Sakura notices that the ground is damp. There is a discoloration that extends all around her.</p>
<p>            “You see,” says Iwao, “the hospital was more than a lab for me. It was a collection facility. I learned that with a few modifications to my liquid form…a part of me really…that I could extract chakra from inside people. In the beginning though, the process had…side effects.”</p>
<p>           </p>
<p>[Flashback]</p>
<p>            “Do you think this really has a chance of working? Will it save me?” asks Manami with a desperate look in her eyes.</p>
<p>            “It’s experimental,” says Iwao, “but I believe this transfusion may be the answer.”</p>
<p>Manami manages an ill smile having placed all her trust in Iwao. She can only see the needles and tubing connected to her and the transfusion device. She does not see that a part of Iwao, in water form, is also connected to the device.</p>
<p>            “This is likely to feel a little strange,” says Iwao as he starts the transfusion.</p>
<p>Manami looks nervous as the liquid flows through the tubing and into her body. At first, she feels only a slight discomfort, but that feeling builds to one of anxiety.</p>
<p>            “Something’s wrong doctor… This doesn’t feel right…” says Manami.</p>
<p>            “It’ll be OK, Manami,” says Iwao eagerly.</p>
<p>Iwao can feel Manami’s chakra transferring to him. It’s much quicker than he expected, and it feels, good. He absorbs more, faster.</p>
<p>            “Please… No…” says Manami becoming weaker by the moment.</p>
<p>Manami looks at Iwao with begging eyes, but they see only Iwao’s cold, power hungry stare. Beads of sweat form on Iwao’s face. Manami begins to convulse. Her eyes roll back in her head and her arms become rigid and tense. After a short while, they relax. Her body becomes limp on the bed, drained of its chakra, and her life. Only a few short minutes later, the door to Satoki’s room opens. In walks Iwao, his face flush, and his eyes eager.</p>
<p>            “It’s time for your transfusion, Satoki,” says Iwao with haste in his voice.</p>
<p>[End of Flashback]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “If I did not restrain myself,” says Iwao, “the process would destabilize the subject’s chakra system, and they would die. Nami and Oki were the first. I kept them around more as monuments to my brilliance than anything else! Little did I know how useful that all might be one day…on you!”</p>
<p>            <em>Sakura… It’s me Kokuo…</em></p>
<p><em>            Kokuo… </em>thinks Sakura.</p>
<p>            <em>I can help you… I can boost your strength…</em></p>
<p>Sakura’s connection to Kokuo becomes stronger. She can feel Kokuo’s chakra within her rising to its boiling point. Sakura struggles off of her hands and manages to sit back on her legs.</p>
<p>            “I’m… We…are stronger than you think…” says Sakura.</p>
<p>            “We…?” says Iwao.</p>
<p>            “…and our control is far greater!”</p>
<p>The Byakugou seal shimmers as Sakura begins to stabilize her chakra network and force the intrusion of Iwao from her body. Dark lines once again extend over her body, and a dim turquoise light begins to spread outward from her forehead.</p>
<p>            “That’s impossible…” says Iwao.</p>
<p>            “This ends now,” says Sakura.</p>
<p>Iwao becomes frozen. He’s lifted into the air, arms and legs stretched rigidly outward. He struggles but is unable to break free of Sakura’s hold.</p>
<p>            “No… I’m not done yet!” says Iwao. “There is a…weakness…to your power.”</p>
<p>Iwao strains to turn his head. Off to his side is Naruto.</p>
<p>            <em>She said she’d die for you…</em></p>
<p>Naruto’s infected body lurches forward a short distance as he screams in pain. In front of him, iron rods rattle and protrude ominously from the rubble and debris.</p>
<p>            “No…! Iwao…!” yells Sakura. “It’s over!”</p>
<p>Iwao does not respond, his gaze fixed upon Naruto.</p>
<p>            <em>More… Closer… </em>thinks Iwao. <em>She’s not fully recovered. She can’t hold me and pull you away. And when she saves you…she dies!</em></p>
<p>Naruto’s body lurches forward again, faster this time, his arms dangle and his legs drag along the ground as he’s pulled directly toward the protruding iron rods. Suddenly, Naruto’s body stops and drops limply to the ground. There is the sound of flesh being torn, and blood flies through the air. Naruto painfully lifts his head.</p>
<p>            “Sakura…” says Naruto weakly in a worried tone.</p>
<p>Pain fills Naruto’s eyes as he begins a slow crawl toward her. Sakura is still sitting back on her legs. She’s motionless…her head tilted down as if she were looking at the ground.</p>
<p>            “Sakura…” says Naruto again, louder and more frantic this time.</p>
<p>            “Naruto…” says Sakura softly, “I said I would die to protect you…”</p>
<p>Sakura’s words scrape at Naruto’s very existence.</p>
<p>            “But I would kill to protect you as well…”</p>
<p>Naruto looks to his side. There is Iwao, pieces, of Iwao. His limbs ripped from his body. As he watches, the pieces appear to start melting into the ground. Sakura lifts her head suddenly. Her Tenseigan eyes focus forward just in time to see the last of Iwao’s remains turn to water and drain into the ground.</p>
<p>            <em>Kokuo… </em>thinks Sakura. <em>I need you again…</em></p>
<p>Sakura scans the area around her and Naruto.</p>
<p>            <em>I’m here Sakura,</em> says Kokuo.</p>
<p><em>            I need you to give me your chakra, </em>says Sakura.<em> Quickly!</em></p>
<p>            <em>But you have my chakra…</em></p>
<p>
  <em>            No! I need more! You can do it through our connection! I felt it earlier! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>            As if you were a jinchuriki…?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>            Yes…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>            But…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>            It’ll work Kokuo!</em>
</p>
<p>Sakura fixes her eyes on the ground behind Naruto. She can sense Iwao approaching.</p>
<p>            “Naruto! He’s coming!” yells Sakura.</p>
<p>Naruto turns to look behind him as he struggles to move closer to Sakura.</p>
<p>
  <em>            Kokuo! Please…! Naruto is in danger!</em>
</p>
<p>Sakura can feel the infusion of tailed beast chakra. The rush of power is instant. It pulses through every part of her body, and she flashes to a new level of Tenseigan chakra mode. There is a decidedly bluer tint to her eyes that matches the color of the flamelike glow emanating from her body. Tentacles shoot like projectiles toward Naruto from the ground behind him. Sakura thrusts her arm forward pushing against the tentacles and stopping them just before they can strike. She pulls against the ground extracting more and more of Iwao. The liquid writhes and deforms trying to escape, but Sakura’s hold is absolute. After trapping every last drop, she pushes the blob into the air. Sakura uses Kokuo’s chakra nature to raise the temperature of the liquid higher and higher. She drives the liquid to its boiling point until all that Iwao was, is absorbed and dispersed into the air. When Sakura can finally no longer sense any remnant of him, she stops. Her glow fades, and her eyes return to normal. She collapses to her side and lies there on the ground next to Naruto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto and Sakura have come full circle in their journey as they disembark the Land of Water passenger boat having just arrived in the Land of Waves most easterly port.</p>
<p>            “How do you feel?” asks Naruto. “Are you still OK?”</p>
<p>            “I’m fine…” says Sakura. “How long are you going to keep asking me? It’s been over a week already.”</p>
<p>            “But I never want…to lose you…”</p>
<p>Sakura grabs Naruto’s hand and pulls it to her chest.</p>
<p>            “And you’re not going to… I only channeled Kokuo’s chakra. I’m not a jinchuriki…” says Sakura with a reassuring smile. “What about you?”</p>
<p>            “I’m fine… I recovered much faster this time,” says Naruto. “I guess I was able to build up a level of immunity to the virus.”</p>
<p>            “Naruto! Sakura!” yells Inari waving and running toward the couple.</p>
<p>            “Inari!” yells Naruto.</p>
<p>            “Hello Inari,” says Sakura. “Wow! You’ve really grown.”</p>
<p>            “I heard you were arriving this afternoon,” says Inari. “He’s been waiting for you. He’s already been here a couple of days.”</p>
<p>            “Who’s waiting for us?” asks Naruto.</p>
<p>            “It’s Sasuke…”</p>
<p>            “Sasuke…?” says Sakura.</p>
<p>            “Everyone’s talking about it, and word is spreading quickly. Changes are happening…but not here… This place is special…”</p>
<p>A foreboding look comes across Naruto and Sakura’s faces. It’s not long before they arrive at the place where the original Team 7 battled Haku and Zabuza. Sasuke and Karin are a short distance ahead on the bridge named after Naruto, looking toward the Land of Fire. As Naruto and Sakura approach, Sasuke begins to speak, his back still toward them.</p>
<p>            “This place was our first real mission. You almost got me killed here. You were such an idiot!”</p>
<p>            “I was helping you,” says Naruto, “although maybe I didn’t go about that in the smartest way.”</p>
<p>            “So much has changed since then. We have all…changed so much since then.”</p>
<p>Sasuke turns around to face Naruto and Sakura. Karin, who had been standing side by side with Sasuke, turns with him. Sakura notices immediately the ring on Karin’s finger.</p>
<p>            “Congratulations… Karin…” says Sakura.</p>
<p>            “Thank you,” says Karin with a big smile on her face, “…and to you as well I see.”</p>
<p>Sakura smiles and leans into Naruto.</p>
<p>            “I hear there are other changes happening,” says Naruto. “So you’ve done it?”</p>
<p>Naruto and Sakura listen intently as Sasuke lays out in detail the changes he has brought to fruition in the small nations. The sheer scale of what he has put in place is impressive, and formidable. When Sasuke is done, Naruto asks if he can talk to him alone. Sakura and Karin look at each other a bit uncomfortably at first but then walk away together with each showing the other their ring more closely.</p>
<p>            “You truly believe this is the right path forward?” asks Naruto.</p>
<p>            “I believe it is a way to end suffering in the small nations…to help keep children from growing up without parents and a family…like you and I did. I believe it is a means of maintaining…peace.”</p>
<p>            “A different solution…”</p>
<p>            “Yes… I will protect the small nations. I leave the great nations to you.”</p>
<p>            “You would forgo the Land of Fire?”</p>
<p>            “It’s not my or the Uchiha’s home any longer. What started me on my path began there…but what has shaped who I am came after I left. I have no ties there now.”</p>
<p>            “Hey! What about me…and Sakura? I know you’re not big into ties or anything, but we’re still brothers, you know, even if it is in a weird sort of way.”</p>
<p>            “OK…except for you…and Sakura.”</p>
<p>Sasuke manages one of his patented smiles. One where Naruto can tell that Sasuke genuinely cares while still maintaining a certain aloofness so as to not openly admit that he does so.</p>
<p>            “So then…” says Naruto, “tell me about Karin. What’s married life like? Does Karin make good ramen?”</p>
<p>            “I guess making ramen would be important to you wouldn’t it? Married life is good. Karin…understands me. How about you and Sakura? She seems…different…even just since the Land of Frost.”</p>
<p>            “Sakura has become powerful…very powerful. And she’s come to understand and accept what that means.”</p>
<p>            “It’s good that she has you to rely on.”</p>
<p>            “We rely on each other… And she makes food pills that have ramen flavors!”</p>
<p>            “Really…? Ramen flavors…?”</p>
<p>            “Yeah…they’re great! Nothing like her super healthy ones. Those taste awful…but these…yeah, these are really good!”</p>
<p>            “Hmph… You two are perfect for each other…” says Sasuke with another slight grin.</p>
<p>            “Has Karin talked to you about children? Are there little Sasukes in our future? Huh…are there?” says Naruto with a cheesy grin.</p>
<p>            “No! We haven’t talked about that!” says Sasuke almost shocked by Naruto’s question.</p>
<p>            “You haven’t…? Sakura has…well, we both have…and we aren’t even married yet…well sort of…but I guess not officially.”</p>
<p>            “You’re talking about kids already…?! I take it back. You’re still an idiot. It’ll be like an idiot raising an idiot…unless your kids take more after Sakura.”</p>
<p>            “Hey!” yells Naruto with an angry, excited expression that then quickly fades to a blank stare. “Maybe you’re right… I really don’t know anything about being a dad!”</p>
<p>            “Well, I…” says Sasuke before pausing for a moment. “I’m not sure I know too much about that either…”</p>
<p>The two would be brothers look at one another and laugh. It’s as if they both realize that all their power means nothing when it comes to the challenge of raising a child.</p>
<p>            “I miss it,” says Naruto.</p>
<p>            “Miss what?”</p>
<p>            “Chasing after you…working to match your power. Now it seems…that’s all over.”</p>
<p>            “I’m not planning to stop becoming stronger,” says Sasuke with a tone of staunch determination. “If you stop, then the next time we battle…”</p>
<p>            “We’ll battle again…?”</p>
<p>            “Why not?  And besides…you’re the only one who could really challenge me.”</p>
<p>            “A challenge…” says Naruto pausing for a moment. “A challenge between the Shadow and the Light…”</p>
<p>            “Between the struggle within all of us…”</p>
<p>The sun begins to set as the two powerful ninja, the two would be siblings, look out over the world they are helping to shape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi and Shikamaru have been called to a meeting in the Hokage’s office.</p>
<p>            “You’re here,” says Tsunade. “I assume you’ve been following the rumors of changes in the small nations…changes instigated by Sasuke.”</p>
<p>            “Yes,” says Shikamaru, “but our informants tell us only that something is coming. There has been no information on exactly what or when.”</p>
<p>            “We just received a letter and this map from Naruto and Sakura. They met with Sasuke yesterday in the Land of Waves. Apparently, Sasuke wanted to tell Naruto directly.”</p>
<p>Tsunade unrolls the map on her desk. The map appears to show the small nations organized into six larger nations spanning the regions between the five great nations. Between the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind remains the Land of Rivers. Between the Land of Wind and the Land of Earth the nations of the Stone and Rain are now only the Land of Stone. Similarly, between the Land of Fire and the Land of Earth the nations of Grass and Waterfalls is now only the Land of Waterfalls. Between the Land of Fire and the Land of Lightning the nations are now only the Land of Frost. Between the Land of Lightning and the Land of Water is the Land of Shores. Between the Land of Fire and the Land of Water remains the Land of Woods.</p>
<p>            “The letter says that the small nations between the borders of the great nations have been organized under Sasuke’s protection…all except for the Land of Sound and the Land of Waves.”</p>
<p>            “He’s basically surrounded the Land of Fire,” says Shikamaru. “Does he plan to isolate us and attack?”</p>
<p>            “No. The letter says this is to help end suffering in the small nations at the hands of the great nations. It’s to provide…balance.”</p>
<p>            “What are these?” asks Kakashi pointing to names on the map. “What are these…Hikari?”</p>
<p>            “Those are the leaders of these new lands. They are like the Kage…apparently. For the land between the Fire and Wind it is the Shakuhikari, between the Wind and Earth…the Jihikari, between the Fire and Earth…Yohikari, between the Fire and Lightning…Kikahikari, between the Lightning and Water…Ranhikari, and between the Fire and Water…the Futhikari.”</p>
<p>            “They’re based off the combined nature transformations of the great nations they lie between,” says Shikamaru. “Together these lands can exert influence on each and every great nation simultaneously. It’s a powerful strategic arrangement.”</p>
<p>            “What is Sasuke thinking? What are his intentions?” asks Kakashi.</p>
<p>            “In the letter, Naruto tells us not to worry…” says Tsunade. “He describes this is a good thing…a new solution.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. From One to Another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shigodo is sitting at the head of the table in his basement room. There are four additional empty chairs around the table now. The lamp in the center of the table casts a shadow of Shigodo on the wall, but not the shadow that was before. Shigodo is dressed in a robe that reaches nearly to the ground. There are gloves on his hands, and his head and hair are fully obscured by a mask. The mask itself is divided into four distinct quadrants.</p>
<p>            “You appear different…” says the Shadow.</p>
<p>            “We are ready,” says Shigodo not making even a miniscule movement.</p>
<p>            “You have accepted that you are four then… They are your true self and the source of your power. Their names…”</p>
<p>            “We know who they are!” yells Shigodo slamming his fist on the table. “Do not speak their names! We have only one name!”</p>
<p>            “Very well…” says the Shadow pausing for a long moment. “The memories of…the four…are the genesis of your being. That mental energy was ripped from their minds and meant to be lost.”</p>
<p>            “Why?”</p>
<p>            “Kaguya did not want the first world to have any memory of the events that were changed when Hamura used Obito’s Izanagi. Kaguya was ignorant to the extent of her powers though…that mental energy became manifest here…as you. You were a mistake and never meant to exist.”</p>
<p>            “We are…a mistake…?”</p>
<p>            “One she is working to correct because you are a threat. You have the potential to rival even Kaguya in power if you embrace who…what…you are.”</p>
<p>            “We know who we are! We are us!”</p>
<p>            “It’s not enough to say it. You must be it. You must be all of them. You must manifest everything they are…in you.”</p>
<p>            “We…! Agree…” says Shigodo in a capitulating tone. “Teach us how, and we will end this. We will end the one who would so arrogantly create this life…our life. We who were not meant to exist judge that our creator should not exist either.”</p>
<p>            “You have within you the potential of the four. Their mental energy gave rise to a new genetic code…a combination of them…a combination of their skills and abilities.</p>
<p>            “But how do we awaken their powers?”</p>
<p>            “You have scratched the surface of each of their abilities, but you must go deeper. You must allow each to the forefront. You must cycle through them relinquishing control.”</p>
<p>            “We will be lost…”</p>
<p>            “You will be found!” says the Shadow emphatically. “And you will become…powerful.”</p>
<p>Shigodo stands leaning forward with his hands on the table. His body begins to contort with his movements growing into violent convulsions. He grabs his head in his hands as if in agony and screams loudly. He stumbles back away the table and bangs into the wall, writhing in pain. Then, as if finally exhausted, he slides on his back down the wall and sits there, unmoving, head hung downward, silent. Several moments pass before Shigodo begins to pick himself up off the floor. Once standing, he lifts his head. Through the mask appear new eyes, eyes with the pattern of the Sharingan, and a cold, dark laugh rumbles off his lips.</p>
<p>            “I can see…everything,” says Shigodo. “I can feel its power!”</p>
<p>Shigodo suddenly becomes quiet again as another of the four forces their way to the forefront.</p>
<p>            “No…! No! This is wrong!” says Shigodo.</p>
<p>Shigodo’s right arm moves as if to choke himself. Shigodo’s left arm reaches to hold it back. The Shadow watches as Shigodo drops to his knees as his body fights itself.</p>
<p><em>            He has their potential,</em> thinks the Shadow,<em> but it seems he also has their disposition.</em></p>
<p>Shigodo continues to struggle with himself.</p>
<p>            “Remember why you are here!” yells the Shadow. “You are an echo of lives that are not yours! You should not be here! You were never wanted here! Nobody wanted you! Nobody understood you! You and this place should not be! That is what is wrong! That is why it must be destroyed! Only you can remedy this! Only you have that power!”</p>
<p>Shigodo regains control as the we within him asserts dominance over the individual.</p>
<p>            “Nothing must deter us from our path,” says Shigodo painfully. “We…are not the mistake. We…are the answer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akara has found new purpose with the Tenseigan and has been training nonstop. She is sitting on the ground trying to rest and calm her body. Calming her mind is more difficult. The words of Kaguya ‘this world needs you’ and her father ‘now you must struggle’ reverberate in her mind. The breeze blows Akara’s hair across her face and her thoughts continue to wander.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Flashback]</p>
<p>Fujin, Akara, and Anichi are playing outside under the watchful eyes of their parents.</p>
<p>            “I’m glad you were able to visit today, Anichi,” says Akara pushing the hair out of her face and trying not to blush.</p>
<p>            “Ah…me too!” says Anichi. “I’m glad when our fathers need to discuss business. It means a break from training for me.”</p>
<p>            “Have you improved any?” asks Fujin. “Based on our last meeting you needed a lot of training.”</p>
<p>            “Don’t be mean to Anichi!” says Akara.</p>
<p>            “You both need training, or you’ll never make it past genin. Maybe you should train together.”</p>
<p>            <em>Train with Anichi…</em> thinks Akara.</p>
<p>Akara looks at Anichi with big eyes and smiles.</p>
<p>
  <em>            I could train with Anichi…?</em>
</p>
<p>Anichi notices the look on Akara’s face. He begins to smile as well, but then abruptly stops as if suddenly remembering that Fujin is there. Anichi turns to face Fujin.</p>
<p>            “I have trained a lot,” says Anichi. “Father has made sure of that! One of these days it will be the two of us, and not our fathers, in the Challenge.”</p>
<p>            “The Challenge is for the strongest from the Light and the Shadow,” says Fujin. “You think you will be one of them?”</p>
<p>            “Not one of them… I will be the strongest.”</p>
<p>            “Then this will just be a prelude of the battle to come.”</p>
<p>Fujin and Anichi face one another preparing to spar. Anichi’s moves are quick and decisive. Before Fujin can react, Anichi is behind him and preparing to strike. The blow knocks Fujin off balance. He stumbles but is able to recover his balance in short order. It’s not fast enough though as Anichi launches his next attack. A swift kick to Fujin’s chest sends him flying backwards into a nearby tree.</p>
<p>            <em>This isn’t right…</em> thinks Fujin. <em>He can’t be this fast.</em> “Release!”</p>
<p>Fujin is free of Anichi’s genjutsu and begins his attack. With lightning quickness he’s upon Anichi. Fujin’s speed, unlike Anichi’s, is very real. Anichi attempts to block the attack but is too slow. Fujin’s blow to Anichi’s abdomen knocks him backwards. Anichi is on his knees trying to catch his breath. As Fujin moves in for another attack, Anichi manages a fireball jutsu. The fireball is small though. Fujin easily counters with his wind jutsu drawing the flames into a tornado vortex and then dispersing them to his side. Fujin continues his advance on Anichi with a stoic determination. As he does, he places his hands together in a forward-facing triangular shape. Wind begins to swirl tightly around his hands.</p>
<p>            “Stop!” yells Akara. “Don’t hurt Anichi!”</p>
<p>Fujin looks toward Akara as if woken from a daze. The swirl of wind around his hands subsides and fades away. He continues toward Anichi and extends his hand to help Anichi up.</p>
<p>            “You still need more training,” says Fujin, “but that genjutsu was pretty good.”</p>
<p>Anichi smiles as he takes Fujin’s hand.</p>
<p>            “Next time…” says Anichi.</p>
<p>            “How about a turn with me?!” yells Botan.</p>
<p>Botan, almost like an older brother to Fujin, has walked up on the group unnoticed due to the commotion.</p>
<p>            “Botan!” yells Fujin with a large smile on his face.</p>
<p>            “I might be able to provide more of a challenge,” says Botan. “In fact, it’s you that will end up on your butt looking up at me!”</p>
<p>Botan laughs as he rests his elbow on Fujin’s shoulder. Botan has hit a growth spurt and is a few inches taller than Fujin now.</p>
<p>            “What do you say?” says Botan. “Care to go a few rounds?”</p>
<p>            “Mom! Dad!” yells Fujin. “Can I go train with Botan?”</p>
<p>            “Hi Botan!” says Sakura. “Yes Fujin, you can go… Both of you just be careful!”</p>
<p>            “Hey Botan!” says Naruto. “How is Kakashi? I haven’t seen him much outside the office lately.”</p>
<p>            “He’s been working on his next book. It should be done soon. I’ll tell him to give you a copy,” says Botan as he and Fujin run off.</p>
<p>            “You’re not having one of his Make Out books,” says Sakura to Naruto. “I still can’t believe he took up with Jiraiya’s novels.”</p>
<p>            “Guy seems to like them,” says Naruto, “although he always says it’s only research on his rival.”</p>
<p>As Naruto and Sakura share a laugh, Sasuke stares sternly at Anichi. Anichi’s eyes are locked on his father. He can feel the disappointment.</p>
<p>            “Are you OK, Anichi?” asks Akara.</p>
<p>            “I’m fine,” says Anichi. “Thank you by the way.”</p>
<p>            “Thanks…? For what?”</p>
<p>            “For stopping Fujin. He had me there. Your brother is very talented.”</p>
<p>            “He is…but he’s also kind. I think it’s because I have no talent at all. He knows how hard it is for me.”</p>
<p>            “For us… Father constantly reminds me of how talented he was when he was young…and how I’m not.”</p>
<p>            “Well…then…maybe we can be not talented together,” says Akara shyly.</p>
<p>            “Huh,” says Anichi. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>            “Come with me!”</p>
<p>Akara grabs Anichi’s hand, and they go off together with smiles on their faces, happy to be accepted by one another for what they are, and what they are not.</p>
<p>[End of Flashback]</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I’m sorry Anichi… </em>thinks Akara, <em>but I can’t leave. Not yet…</em></p>
<p>Akara’s eyes are still closed as she feels the ghostly figure in front of her.</p>
<p>            “You have progressed well,” says Kaguya. “Today you will go further. Today you will open a portal to the first world…to the four.”</p>
<p>Akara stands up and faces her self-proclaimed grandmother.</p>
<p>            “I’m ready!”</p>
<p>            “To do this, you must understand the origin of the one who should not exist.”</p>
<p>Kaguya pauses for a moment.</p>
<p>            “In order to keep the existence of this world a secret, I had to remove memories from the four. They needed to remember as it was first. But the Tenseigan made those memories manifest as well…”     </p>
<p>            “You made a completely new person…?”</p>
<p>            “Their memories combined to form a singular being…to create him…to create the one who should not exist.”</p>
<p>            “You said, him… It’s Shigodo. He’s the one!” says Akara excitedly.</p>
<p>            “Yes Akara. He’s the one…”</p>
<p>            “And the memories…they were from them…those four. That’s why he seemed familiar to me!”</p>
<p>A very Uzumaki strength and determination comes over Akara as she begins to grasp the gravity of the danger facing them.</p>
<p>            “What do I have to do?” she says firmly.</p>
<p>            “To begin, you must learn about my Root Time-Space.”</p>
<p>            “That’s the Time-Space where you are able to draw the most chakra. It’s the Time-Space that connects to all the others.”</p>
<p>            “That is correct, and there is a reason. That place was the world I lived in before. It was the world the Divine Tree and I first consumed.”</p>
<p>            “Consumed…?”</p>
<p>            “Yes. We took its nature energy, and I transformed into the being I am now. That planet was left lifeless…and I began to question the ways of my people…and myself.”</p>
<p>            “We…or rather, the first world…was going to be the next to be consumed.”</p>
<p>            “Yes. I followed the seed of the Divine Tree there…”</p>
<p>            “Followed it…? That would mean your Root Time-Space and the first world are in the same place…”</p>
<p>            “They are in the same Time-Space but the locations are vastly different. I can lead you to the Root Time-Space, but you will have to find the first world.”</p>
<p>Kaguya pauses for a moment before continuing.</p>
<p>            “Time-Spaces exist within identical physical dimensions but have an infinite array of phase variations. Opening a portal to a particular Time-Space involves being able to identify the correct signature.”</p>
<p>            “How do I find the right signature…for the first world?”</p>
<p>            “You must learn to feel that signature.”</p>
<p>            “But I don’t know the first world…”</p>
<p>            “I can help focus your connection. That is how you will find it.”</p>
<p>            “Connection to what?”</p>
<p>            “Not to what…to who?</p>
<p>            “The four…”</p>
<p>            “One of the four…”</p>
<p>            “Mom…because of the Tenseigan.”</p>
<p>            “Yes…but that Sakura is not your mother…not in the first world. Her essence is identical though, and you should be able to feel a connection. You must find that Sakura within me, and then you will have the feeling of the signature. Activate your Tenseigan and place your hands to mine.”</p>
<p>As the white floral pattern forms in Akara’s eyes she moves her hands forward. They pass inside the ghostly hands of Kaguya, and they’re connection becomes stronger.</p>
<p>            <em>Search my mind…</em> thinks Kaguya. <em>Find Sakura…</em></p>
<p>Akara begins to see visions of the battle with Kaguya and then Black Zetsu. It’s just as in the story she told.</p>
<p>            <em>Go further, Akara. Go to the first memories.</em></p>
<p><em>            Hamura…</em> thinks Akara. <em>I sense Hamura.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>            These are his memories…given to me. Focus…</em>
</p>
<p>Akara now sees visions of a different battle, a different Kaguya. She’s startled by the person she sees.</p>
<p>            <em>That is who I was…who I could have been. It is not who I am now. You know this Akara.</em></p>
<p>Akara presses on. Visions of Sakura become clear. She can feel her energy, a connection to her. Akara grabs onto that feeling and engrains it deep within herself.</p>
<p><em>            Now,</em> thinks Kaguya.<em> Connect your energy to that feeling.</em></p>
<p>Akara pushes the power of her Tenseigan, it’s connection, her connection, to that feeling. New depths of her visual powers reveal themselves and a portal opens.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Botan is meditating, preparing, for the battle ahead. The rustle of the light breeze through the trees, the flight of a hawk high overhead as it searches for prey, the flow of the stream a distance away. All are apparent to him. It’s as if he can feel them, and even her.</p>
<p>            “Thank you for coming…Grandma Tsunade,” says Botan still with his eyes closed.</p>
<p>Tsunade had deliberately been very quiet as she approached so as to not disturb Botan, but him recognizing that she was there wasn’t what surprised her the most.</p>
<p>            “You sound so much like him…” she says.</p>
<p>            “So much like who?”</p>
<p>            “Like your grandfather…like Jiraiya.”</p>
<p>            “Tell me more about him.”</p>
<p>            “I’ve already told you everything I know.”</p>
<p>            “Not about the two of you… On that topic you talk about him the least, yet I feel you have the most to say.”</p>
<p>Botan opens his eyes and looks directly at Tsunade.</p>
<p>            “You’ve been like a second mother to me since I came to the Leaf Village… I know you and Jiraiya were close. Is that why?”</p>
<p>Tsunade stares at Botan for a moment, and then sits facing him.</p>
<p>            “Jiraiya cared for me very much,” says Tsunade. “I think he loved me.”</p>
<p>            “Did you love him?”</p>
<p>            “Our relationship was more complicated. When we were young team members, I thought he was brash and idiotic… You have that brashness too!”</p>
<p>Tsunade gives a bit of a motherly, scornful look to Botan to which he responds with a wide smile.</p>
<p>            “Jiraiya grew to become a masterful ninja…dependable, powerful…and caring. I knew he had feelings for me, but I fell in love with somebody else. That man was killed during the Third Great Ninja War…not long after my little brother had been killed. It seemed like everyone I loved…died. So I closed my heart off to everyone…including to Jiraiya. While he wandered the world following his destiny to find the child of prophecy, I retreated from it. He was always nearby though…watching over me. I don’t know if he realized, but I always knew he was there. Jiraiya was the one who eventually reached out to me…convinced me to become the Hokage. The last time I saw him I let myself think maybe…finally…and then I lost him too.”</p>
<p>A tear rolls down Tsunade’s face.</p>
<p>            “Grandma…” says Botan.</p>
<p>            “It’s OK,” says Tsunade. “I’ve come to terms with what’s happened to the people I’ve held most dear…but…do you…do you understand why I worry about you?”</p>
<p>            “Ah…I do. I understand well…and thank you.”</p>
<p>            “Huh…”</p>
<p>            “And I promise…you won’t lose me.”</p>
<p>Tsunade smiles warmly at Botan. This boy, this young Jiraiya had become inescapably a part of her, breaking down every wall to her heart as if they were nothing.</p>
<p>            <em>I’ll watch over him for you, Jiraiya…</em> thinks Tsunade, <em>and I’ll do whatever it takes to protect him…just like you did for us</em>…<em>that’s my promise to you.</em></p>
<p>            “Ay…ay…! What’s this?” asks Kakashi as he suddenly appears.</p>
<p>            “It’s nothing,” says Tsunade as she wipes a tear from her face.</p>
<p>            “Are you ready?” asks Botan with a tone of the brashness alluded to earlier by Tsunade.</p>
<p>            “Oh…? Feeling confident this morning, huh?” says Kakashi.</p>
<p>            “Yeah… It’s time for the wolf to howl…” says Botan undoing his chonmage ponytail.</p>
<p>Kakashi stares at Botan with prideful eyes.</p>
<p>            <em>You honor me with reference to the moniker of my father… </em>thinks Kakashi.</p>
<p>It’s been tough, but this orphaned boy has become quite the blend of his heritage and mentors. Botan has endured and developed the strength and character of Jiraiya, Tsunade, and even Kakashi himself.  </p>
<p>            “OK then…” says Kakashi. “Let’s begin!”</p>
<p>As soon as Kakashi finishes his words, tentacles of sand erupt from the ground snaring his wrists. Kakashi’s hands begin to glow with chidori. He strains to move his hands but manages to cut himself loose of Botan’s sand attack. As soon as Kakashi is free, he jumps high into the air quickly forming signs to unleash a massive fireball at Botan. Botan is forced to jump away quickly to avoid the attack. He scans the area, but Kakashi is nowhere to be seen. Botan does not need to see him, however.  With his web of underground sand, Botan can feel Kakashi moving toward him from behind. Botan turns and with a quick kick slashes with his wind jutsu at Kakashi as he emerges from the ground. The attack finds its mark as Kakashi vanishes into a puff of smoke.</p>
<p>            <em>A clone… </em>thinks Botan. <em>Where are you now?</em></p>
<p>A heavy stream of water rushes toward Botan. He quickly uses his earth jutsu to form a defensive barrier, deflecting the water around him. That was only a prelude, however. A much larger wall of water is now almost upon him. He reinforces the earth barrier, but it’s not enough as Botan is swept backwards into a nearby rock formation. As the water drains, Botan emerges from the top of the rock.</p>
<p>            <em>Even through solid granite… </em>thinks Kakashi. <em>Impressive…</em></p>
<p>Botan’s clothes move and drift in the wind, but his hair is rigid. He launches senbon-like projectiles at Kakashi. Kakashi dodges the attack, but Botan is relentless. He launches volley after volley forcing Kakashi to seek refuge behind a tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            <em>He can keep me at bay indefinitely like this.</em></p>
<p>Botan’s hair bristles with chakra, and the projectiles begin to glow. They pierce into the tree creating a small blast as they do so.</p>
<p>            <em>What… </em>thinks Kakashi. <em>There’s not much time…</em></p>
<p>The tree disintegrates, but Kakashi is again nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Kakashi appears right behind Botan on the rock. As Kakashi thrusts his chidori forward, Botan forms a wall of sand to protect himself. The power of Kakashi’s attack forces through Botan’s defense, but instead of crumbling, the sand reforms around Kakashi’s arm and throws him over the rock ledge onto the ground.</p>
<p>            <em>He was ready for me…</em></p>
<p>Botan launches more projectiles at Kakashi as he lay on the ground. Kakashi uses a kamui to vanish them, but only for a moment. Another kamui opens behind Botan.</p>
<p>            <em>No way… </em>thinks Botan.</p>
<p>The projectiles fire through the opening toward Botan. They impact in a cluster near his feet with the concentrated explosion knocking Botan to the ground not too far away from Kakashi. They both lay there, side by side, for a moment.</p>
<p>            “So…do you give up?” asks Botan finally.</p>
<p>They both laugh with Kakashi’s turning into more of a groan as he feels the pain in his body.</p>
<p>            “That was new with the kamui…” says Botan.</p>
<p>            “Akara actually gave me the idea. I never thought I would have to use it today,” says Kakashi. “And you added a new level of power to your hair projectiles… You’ve become quite formidable. I’m very proud.”</p>
<p>            “Thank you. I had a good teacher.”</p>
<p>            “Jiraiya would be very proud as well. I suspect wherever he’s moved on to that he is smiling at how much you’ve grown…and laughing at how difficult you made things for me today.”</p>
<p>Botan’s demeanor turns to being more serious.</p>
<p>            “Am I worthy of his heritage…of you…of Tsunade?” asks Botan.</p>
<p>            “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>            “Have I done well with what you have entrusted to me?”</p>
<p>Kakashi looks at Botan intently for a moment.</p>
<p>            “You have been a gift…to all of us.”</p>
<p>Botan smiles happily and then stands up and starts to walk away.</p>
<p>            “I have to go!” says Botan. “I have a date!”</p>
<p>            <em>Youth… </em>thinks Kakashi. <em>Nothing fazes them…and so much energy…</em></p>
<p>Tsunade walks over to Kakashi as he slowly, and painfully, lifts himself off the ground.</p>
<p>            “I’m getting too old for this,” says Kakashi.</p>
<p>            “It seems to me more like Botan is just becoming much stronger,” says Tsunade.</p>
<p>            “No doubt about it. He has grown tremendously in his ninja skills.”</p>
<p>Kakashi pauses for a moment before continuing.</p>
<p>            “Are you OK? Earlier you seemed to be…”</p>
<p>            “I’m fine…” says Tsunade. “There are just times he reminds me so much of Jiraiya.”</p>
<p>            “He’s a lot like him. He’s obviously inherited much of Jiraiya’s talent, but his fighting skills and methods are very much his own.”</p>
<p>            “I understand he spars with Fujin quite frequently. That certainly has to have impacted his fighting style.”</p>
<p>            “Naruto tells me that Botan holds his own against Fujin. Those two are both quite impressive. And now it seems that Akara may have manifested Sakura’s powers.”</p>
<p>            “The Tenseigan…?”</p>
<p>            “It’s a closely guarded secret still…and it remains to be seen if Akara can master its use like Sakura.”</p>
<p>            “This next generation of ninja is proving to be most formidable,” says Tsunade.</p>
<p>            “Yes, they are…which concerns me,” says Kakashi.</p>
<p>             “Concerns you… Why?”</p>
<p>            “Nature has a way of maintaining balance. I can’t help but wonder if this is the normal evolution of ninja talent or if there is something coming, opponents the next generation will face that will require such powerful abilities to confront.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Botan has cleaned up from his sparring match earlier, and now, he and Fujin are walking to meet their dates at the restaurant.</p>
<p>            “So…” says Botan, “are you going to kiss her today?”</p>
<p>            “Huh…” says Fujin. “She’s not like that.”</p>
<p>            “What do you mean she’s not like that? She doesn’t like you?”</p>
<p>            “She does…I think. We’re friends.”</p>
<p>            “She’s the only girl you ever talk about. You’re more than friends. You haven’t told her?”</p>
<p>            “Told her what?”</p>
<p>            “That you like her…”</p>
<p>            “No…not really.”</p>
<p>            “Ah…this is awesome! The cool and calm Fujin is scared of his girlfriend! Well, maybe girlfriend…if he had the guts to tell her he liked her!”</p>
<p>With a flip of his hand Fujin directs a blast of air at Botan’s head.</p>
<p>            “Hey! Don’t do that,” says Botan. “You’re going to mess up my hair. It’s important to look good for the ladies!”</p>
<p>            “You worry too much about what she thinks,” says Fujin.</p>
<p>            “And you worry too little… You should try harder if you really like Hana.”</p>
<p>            “Is that why you chase after Mari?”</p>
<p>            “I don’t chase after Mari. I pursue… I make sure she knows that I like her and want to be with her. You can’t wait on these things. You have to seize the moment…live in the day. None of us know how long we have.”</p>
<p>Fujin glances over at Botan hearing those last words. Botan is a free spirit for sure, but he understands why. Losing your parents at a young age engenders a different perspective on life.</p>
<p>            “I think you do it because you’re crazy,” says Fujin with a smile. “You’re both crazy.”</p>
<p>            “Ah…yeah. It’s the only way to live. That’s why she’s such a good match for me!”</p>
<p>Up ahead, near the barbecue restaurant, is the newly formed Team 0. The team is unique and specializes in counterinsurgency and assassination. The team leader is Yoshi, the son of Ino and Sai Yamanaka. Yoshi has the ability to construct a person’s perceptions of events and interactions similar to a genjutsu. If done skillfully, the ability can be a form of mind control, and Yoshi does it masterfully. His ability is not without its deleterious effects though. Mari, the daughter of Temari and Shikamaru Nara, is another member of Team 0. Mari may not be quite the strategic genius of her father, but she’s no slouch either. However, it’s her shadow jutsu that truly excels, if you can really label it a shadow jutsu when it’s that level of control but of the air. The final member of Team 0 is Hana. Hana is the daughter of Hinata and Ko Hyuga. Hana is a gifted Byakugan user, and her quiet demeanor is in stark contrast to her ferocity in close combat with enemies be it merely subduing them, or more. As Fujin and Botan approach Team 0, everyone abruptly goes silent.</p>
<p>            “Uh oh Fujin…” says Botan. “This isn’t good. They’re too quiet. We may be their next targets.”</p>
<p>            “That’s not how this works,” says Mari. “You were already a target…and I’ve already won.”</p>
<p>            “Oh…is that so?”</p>
<p>            “Uh…hmm.”</p>
<p>            “So, I’m just a pawn in your master plan…and don’t even realize it!”</p>
<p>            “You don’t…and you wouldn’t,” says Yoshi.</p>
<p>Botan looks at Yoshi, and then back at Mari, and then back at Yoshi, as if really questioning things now.</p>
<p>            “I’m going Mari and Hana,” says Yoshi. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>            “That guy is really odd sometimes,” says Botan. “And he’s never very sociable.”</p>
<p>            “He’s a good person,” says Hana. “He just prefers to be alone. It’s easier for him that way.”</p>
<p>            “Easier…?” says Fujin. “Why?”</p>
<p>            “There are times when he has difficulty controlling his abilities. Yoshi can…affect…those around him if he’s not totally in control.”</p>
<p>            “It doesn’t seem to be a problem for the two of you,” says Botan.</p>
<p>            “That’s because we’re better mentally equipped than either of you,” says Mari. “It’s a woman thing…”</p>
<p>They all laugh, even Hana, although she is a bit embarrassed and does noticeably turn a slight shade of red.</p>
<p>            “Anyway…” says Botan. “I’m sorry we’re late. Fujin was just talking nonstop about Hana so much that we lost track of time.”</p>
<p>Hana’s face turns even more red, and there is a surprised, speechless look on Fujin’s face.</p>
<p>            “Oh…” says Mari. “What were you saying about Hana, Fujin?”</p>
<p>Fujin looks at Hana, and then at Mari, and then back at Hana.</p>
<p>            “I…uh…I was just saying how much I liked your hair. It’s so…dark…and pretty.”</p>
<p>            <em>Augh… </em>thinks Botan as he puts his hand to his face. <em>He needs a lot of work…</em></p>
<p>            “I like your hair too…Fujin,” says Hana smiling and turning even redder if that’s possible.</p>
<p>            <em>Eh… </em>thinks Mari with a subdued look on her face. <em>Those two really are perfect for one another.</em> She looks at Botan, “And what were you saying about me…hmm?”</p>
<p>            “I was telling Fujin how your wild beauty is too much for this village to contain and that one day I would have to take you away on a magical adventure to explore the world!”</p>
<p>            “Oh…that sounds amazing! Where would we go first?”</p>
<p>            As Botan and Mari both start listing off faraway places, Fujin and Hana both think to themselves, <em>Yeah…they’re perfect for each other.</em></p>
<p>Fujin and Hana, as if knowing what the other was thinking, smile at one another.</p>
<p>            “Fujin…” says Hana, “how is Akara?”</p>
<p>            “She’s fine now,” says Fujin. “She’s safe, but she’s still dealing with a lot of what happened.”</p>
<p>            “It’s really surprising that she could be taken from right here within the village,” says Mari, “and then for your father not to be able to sense her even when in sage mode.”</p>
<p>            “We’ve been investigating possible techniques that could be used to hide a person so completely,” says Hana.</p>
<p>            “Have you found anything?” asks Botan.</p>
<p>            “There are methods to minimize or hide a chakra signature, but in sage mode your father taps into natural energy. He should have still been able to sense her even if her chakra was masked. This is something new.”</p>
<p>            “We have to keep gathering intel,” says Mari.</p>
<p>            “Are you planning a mission?” asks Botan.</p>
<p>            “Not yet. There’s not much to go on right now, but we’ll be ready to go when the time comes. Good intel is the key to success. Our battles are won before they begin. That’s how I won you over, Botan!”</p>
<p>            “Is that what you think? You know I just let you think you knew everything about me. In reality I was just leaving you a trail to follow…leading you right where I wanted you.”</p>
<p>Botan’s words initiate another playful banter between him and Mari.</p>
<p>            “Thank you, Hana,” says Fujin. “Thank you for helping Akara.”</p>
<p>            “Of course, Fujin,” says Hana as she reaches her hand across the table to grab his. “Anything for you…”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Shigodo is waiting patiently, but he’s also eager for what is coming. This is the path they would take for the final stop on their victory tour through the Lands of Light. He had watched the team battle. They are strong. They had to be to become the first to win the team phase of the Challenge against the Lands of Shadow. They are the perfect test for him, for his new powers.</p>
<p>            “Who are you?” asks Fuyumi.</p>
<p>Her team instinctively takes a defensive posture to the front and side of Shigodo. Fuyumi, from the Land of Frost, is their lead. Her ninjutsu is not overpowering, but she never loses. She’s most recognizable by her form-fit glasses with their mirror-like lenses that cover her eyes completely.</p>
<p>            “I asked you a question,” says Fuyumi again.</p>
<p>            “Relax, Fu…” says Hiryur. “He probably just wants an autograph. Look at the way he’s dressed! He seems shy. He’s probably in awe of me…us.”</p>
<p>Hiryur is the most cavalier on the team. His antics are well known, and everyone seems to like him. Beneath his charming exterior though lies a brutal and cold persona. The stark contrast between the two often catches his opponents by surprise. Hiryur’s opponent in the most recent Challenge event died horribly, and his individual victory was considered a crucial turning point in the contest.</p>
<p>            “Kamui!” yells Shigodo.</p>
<p>A tightly focused Time-Space vortex appears in Hiryur’s chest. His shoulders slump forward, and his eyes go wide. There is a look of surprise on his face like those he often sees in his opponents. His head slowly drops down to look at his chest. What he sees, is nothing. Nothing but a large, almost perfectly circular hole. Hiryur drops to his knees, his arms go limp, and his body falls to the side, his eyes and mouth open. that look of surprise tightly etched into his face.</p>
<p>            “Hiryur!” yells Gou.</p>
<p>The remaining team members quickly jump back to create more distance between themselves and Shigodo.</p>
<p>            “Who is this guy?” asks Kanon.</p>
<p>            “And what was that ninjutsu…? It was like Hiryur’s chest just disappeared. Could you see it?” asks Gou.</p>
<p>            “I could see it,” says Fuyumi. “He’s like me.”</p>
<p>            “Like your eyes…?” asks Kanon.</p>
<p>            “Yes.”</p>
<p>            “But how is that possible? Nobody…”</p>
<p>            “I don’t know…but we have to be very careful.”</p>
<p>            “We’re not just going to retreat!” says Gou.</p>
<p>            “I said be careful…not retreat! We’re not going to just leave Hiryur! He’s our teammate…our friend. But we need to understand what we’re dealing with first. He killed Hiryur without hesitation. We need to understand his motivations… Then we can properly attack him…and avenge Hiryur.”</p>
<p>            “Are you ready to continue?” asks Shigodo calmly.</p>
<p>            “Who are you?!” yells Fuyumi.</p>
<p>            “We are Shigodo…”</p>
<p>            “We…?” says Kanon questioningly.</p>
<p>Kanon closes his eyes. He uses his sensory jutsu to check for chakra in the vicinity.</p>
<p>            “Anything…?” asks Fuyumi.</p>
<p>            “Nobody… There’s no one else here.”</p>
<p>            “Why did you kill Hiryur?! What do you want?!” yells Fuyumi.</p>
<p>            “We want to fight,” says Shigodo.</p>
<p>            “We again,” says Gou. “Maybe this guy is deranged…”</p>
<p>            “We have no quarrel with you! Why do you want to fight?!” yells Fuyumi.</p>
<p>            “Your team is strong… We are strong… We want to test our strength,” says Shigodo.</p>
<p>            “What if we don’t want to fight?!”</p>
<p>            “Fu…?” says Gou questioningly.</p>
<p>            “Then we will test our strength…and kill you anyway,” says Shigodo.</p>
<p>            “Well,” says Kanon. “It seems like there is only way out of this.”</p>
<p>            “You’re certain there are no others?” asks Fuyumi.</p>
<p>            “I’m sure. Nobody can mask their chakra from me.”</p>
<p>            “Then we use our numbers,” says Fuyumi. “We don’t know what other ninjutsu he may use, but if his eyes are like mine…then assume he’s powerful. We coordinate our attacks…look for openings. Avoid close range, one-on-one attacks except as a last resort. Ready?”</p>
<p>            “Ready!” say Gou and Kanon in unison.</p>
<p>            “I’ll need my clearest vision for this…”</p>
<p>Fuyumi removes her glasses revealing her red eyes, Uchiha eyes.</p>
<p>            “You’re not the only one with Sharingan…” says Fuyumi.</p>
<p>A distant memory of an eye transplanted into him flashes across Shigodo’s mind as he stares unwaveringly at Fuyumi for a few moments.</p>
<p>            “But we have four…” says Shigodo as he forms hand signs. “Multi-Shadow Clone jutsu!”</p>
<p>Three shadow clones appear, one to the left and two to the right of Shigodo, all of them with Sharingan eyes. Fuyumi grits her teeth and a concerned look crosses her face.</p>
<p>            “Retreat!” yells Fuyumi.</p>
<p>Shigodo’s clones move with great speed. They pair up, one with each team member, to cut off their escape.</p>
<p>            “We will test our strength today,” says Shigodo coldly.</p>
<p>Shigodo barely finishes his words before each of the clones begin their attack by engaging the team members in taijutsu. Punches and kicks from the clones are swift and precise, their movements like an orchestra of balance culminated by acute strength. Fuyumi is able to counter the attack on her with the Sharingan, but for Gou, and especially Kanon, it’s not long before the clones are able to exploit an opening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kanon wipes at the blood that is trickling down his cheek.</p>
<p>            <em>I have to avoid close range combat… </em>thinks Kanon.</p>
<p>Kanon can clearly sense the chakra of the clones. They are shadow clones and so resemble the original, but their chakra, the chakra varies slightly between each clone and, in turn, from the original.</p>
<p>            <em>Is this the ‘we’ he was talking about? What are these clones? Who…what is he…?</em></p>
<p>The clone begins to charge headlong at Kanon in a frontal assault. Kanon quickly uses his ninjutsu before the clone can approach too close. Roots burst from the ground and wrap like vines around the clone’s legs stopping him in his tracks. The clone surveys the restraints on his legs for a moment and then with precise hand movements uses wind to slice through the roots. Free, the clone continues unabated toward Kanon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “It won’t be that easy,” says Gou.</p>
<p>Gou stands firmly, regaining his composure as the clone ceases the attack for the moment. Gou is a brute of an individual which is not surprising as many on the island in the Land of Shores share a heritage with those from the Land of Lightning.</p>
<p>            “Taijutsu may not be my strength…but that doesn’t mean I’m not strong!” yells Gou.</p>
<p>In a burst of incredible speed, Gou launches toward the clone. He rears back and prepares to deal a crushing blow with his fist. The clone is unmoving. It appears that even with the Sharingan he will not be able to avoid Gou’s attack.</p>
<p>            <em>I have him… </em>thinks Gou. <em>One solid blow, and he’s done!</em></p>
<p>The clone’s hands begin to glow with chakra. When Gou extends his arm to punch, the clone extends his own fist to block. The strength of the clone is beyond that of Gou. Gou’s fingers are crushed and his wrist fractures bending in an unnatural manner. The clone strikes with his other hand to the chest of Gou. The force of the blow breaks Gou’s ribs and sends him tumbling backwards.</p>
<p>           </p>
<p>Fuyumi glances away from the clone facing her.</p>
<p>            <em>Kanon… Gou… I have to help them… </em>thinks Fuyumi.</p>
<p>Fuyumi moves quickly toward Kanon but is immediately cut off by the clone paired to her.</p>
<p>            “We test our strength alone,” says the clone.</p>
<p>            <em>The original hasn’t moved at all… </em>thinks Fuyumi.</p>
<p>A bright glow begins to form on Fuyumi’s face. She turns her attention back to the clone to see a barrage of miniature fireballs directed her way that take aim at her like bullets. Despite the ferocity of the attack, Fuyumi is able to track and easily avoid the fireballs.</p>
<p>            <em>He had to know that attack had little chance of success with my Sharingan. If this is really just a test for him…then the next attack will be much more powerful.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kanon quickly forms hand signs and a large cluster of bamboo erupts from the ground on either side of him. Wooden bamboo spikes fly like daggers toward the clone. The clone grabs a kunai in each hand and wields them furiously. Wood splinters around the clone as he deflects and destroys the incoming projectiles.</p>
<p>            “Choking Forest!” yells Kanon forming more hand signs and pushing his arms forward.</p>
<p>The bamboo beside Kanon suddenly propagates forward surrounding and trapping the clone in a dense forest. The clone narrowly avoids being speared by the fast-growing bamboo. As the clone struggles to move, Kanon retreats further to again gain distance between the two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gou struggles to his feet, grasping at his chest with one arm while the other hangs limply.</p>
<p>            <em>How could he be so strong… </em>thinks Gou. <em>No one has ever bested me in sheer strength.</em></p>
<p>Gou looks ahead at his opponent. The clone is just standing there, waiting, as if taunting Gou to continue.</p>
<p>            “Don’t look at me like that with those damn eyes!” yells Gou. “I’m not done yet!”</p>
<p>Gou stomps with his leg. A powerful bolt of lightning crackles and races along the ground toward the clone. The lightning finds its mark engulfing the clone in sparks. The clone writhes in pain and collapses.</p>
<p>            “Not so tough after all, huh…” says Gou smugly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clone attacking Kanon has continued deliberately forward and is finally emerging from the bamboo forest. He sees Kanon ahead of him and continues his relentless pursuit. The clone takes several steps but then stops. He wavers slightly and collapses to his knees.</p>
<p>            “That’s right,” says Kanon. “I’ve led you right into my trap!”</p>
<p>Scattered throughout the area at the front of the bamboo forest grow arcs of mushrooms.</p>
<p>            “The air you’re breathing is infested with poisonous spores from my mushrooms. They paralyze and kill. It’s over! You’ll be dead soon! I’ve won!”</p>
<p>The look of victory on Kanon’s face suddenly turns to disbelief.</p>
<p>            <em>This chakra… It can’t be… That’s not possible…</em></p>
<p>The clone in the mushroom trap pops out of existence.</p>
<p>            <em>A clone…of a clone….?</em></p>
<p>Kanon turns around, but it’s too late.</p>
<p>            “Rasengan!” yells the clone.</p>
<p>The swirling mass of chakra tears into Kanon’s chest as he is twisted and catapulted backwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gou raises his head after catching his breath. He’s about to begin a painful walk back toward his friends when movement in the corner of his eye catches his attention. It’s the clone, standing up again.</p>
<p>            “What…?!” yells Gou. “You’re not dead?!”</p>
<p>Gou launches another lightning attack. Again, it finds its mark, and again, the clone collapses.</p>
<p>            “That will keep you down. You’re dead for sure this time.”</p>
<p>After a few moments, to Gou’s disbelief, the clone begins to move and soon is once again standing. Gou attacks again, and again, and again until he’s utterly exhausted. Each time the clone seemingly rises from the dead to continue the battle.</p>
<p>            <em>What do I have to do to kill this guy…? </em>thinks Gou.</p>
<p>It’s then that Gou feels it, a slice like a scalpel into his chest. That’s when he sees it as well, the clone, right in front of him.</p>
<p>            <em>It can’t be… Genjutsu… But when…</em></p>
<p>The clone cuts deeper into Gou’s organs with surgical precision.</p>
<p>            <em>Those eyes… </em>thinks Gou as the life fades from his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuyumi counters the clone’s fireball attack with projectiles of her own. Crystal clear shards resembling senbon form around her.</p>
<p>            <em>Let’s see if those clone eyes are as good as the real thing… </em>thinks Fuyumi.</p>
<p>Gray clouds form above her and the clone blotting out the sunlight and creating an overcast appearance.</p>
<p>            <em>These are almost invisible without the glint of sunlight.</em></p>
<p>Fuyumi sends the deadly ice shards toward the clone. They are indeed difficult to see until it’s almost too late, but the clone is fast. He is able to deftly move just quick enough to avoid being hit.</p>
<p>            <em>You won’t be able to dodge this…</em></p>
<p>The steady stream of shards from Fuyumi now become a dense wave intended to blanket the clone. The clone stops for a moment during the shift in attack. He rapidly forms hands signs, and raising his hand to his mouth, unleashes a massive fireball. The fireball envelops the entire area melting the onslaught of ice shards and propels forward forcing Fuyumi to leap to the side. The clone sees an opening. He forms chidori and rushes to attack.</p>
<p>            <em>You’re not the only one with lightning… </em>thinks Fuyumi.</p>
<p>The gray clouds above them swirl rapidly and coalesce over the clone. Chunks of ice in the clouds mix and crash together at high speed. As the smaller ice particles rise to the top, the larger pieces drift to the bottom. A potential forms and lightning strikes at the clone. The clone stops and extends his arm into the air above him.</p>
<p>            <em>No…! How…?</em></p>
<p>Fuyumi narrowly escapes as lightning blasts the ground around her. The clone is standing underneath the gray cloud with a sword of pure chakra in his hand. He is channeling Fuyumi’s lightning attack directly at her. Fuyumi quickly forms a wall of water between her and the clone. At the ends of the wall, water extends off like cables that dig into the ground. The water conducts the electricity away, and she dissipates the cloud. As the water wall crashes down, Fuyumi sees Kanon and Gou each fall and succumb to the attacks by their clone opponents.</p>
<p>            <em>My team…</em> <em>My friends… Why…?</em></p>
<p>Those clones begin to walk slowly toward Fuyumi. She’s the only one left now. The clones stop a distance from her. Like the original, they seem to not want to engage.</p>
<p>            “An audience, huh…? Is that what you want?!” yells Fuyumi defiantly. “I’ll give you a show!”</p>
<p>Fuyumi begins to form a dense ball of ice in front of her.</p>
<p>            <em>Yeah…I’ll give you a show…compliments of our hot water brethren. They’ve learned to increase the temperature of water by injecting chakra. I’ve gone further… By going straight from ice to vapor I can…</em></p>
<p>Fuyumi suddenly stops. In an instant, the clone’s chakra blade extends going through the ice and piercing her through the chest. The ice cracks and crumbles to nothing. Fuyumi’s face becomes rigid with a look of disbelief. Her entire body trembles for a few moments and then hangs, held up only by the chakra blade. The clone walks toward her.</p>
<p>            “It is no doubt that Sasuke opened those eyes for you,” says the clone. “It is fitting then…that I would be the one…to close them.”</p>
<p>The blade disperses, and Fuyumi crumples awkwardly to the ground. Her Sharingan eyes fade to black. She is gone.       </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akara is walking on the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village.</p>
<p>            <em>They seemed so happy,</em> thinks Akara.<em> That girl in the glasses must be her daughter. I wonder what she thinks of her mom. They smiled a lot. I bet they don’t argue like we do. I wonder what she will think of me.</em></p>
<p>The Tenseigan appears in Akara’s eyes as she opens a Time-Space portal. She’s getting better at it. All of it. She’s excited, and hopeful, as she steps through the portal to the Hidden Leaf Village. It’s not her Leaf Village, but it’s not completely foreign either. She knows where Sakura lives and begins to walk in that direction. Before long she’s at the front door to Sakura’s home.</p>
<p>            <em>I hope she likes me,</em> thinks Akara. <em>C’mon…you can do this.</em></p>
<p>Akara knocks on the door.</p>
<p>            “Hello. Can I help you?” asks Sakura.</p>
<p>Akara is wide-eyed at first. She’s never been this close to Sakura before. She looks so much like her mom.</p>
<p>            “Are you OK?” asks Sakura.</p>
<p>Akara composes herself and smiles.</p>
<p>            “Hi! I’m sorry… You just reminded me of somebody I know for an instant. My name is Akara Uzuma…”</p>
<p>Akara stops herself abruptly.</p>
<p>            <em>Oh no… </em>thinks Akara.</p>
<p>            “Akara who?” says Sakura.</p>
<p>            “Akara Uzumaki. I’m…uh…related to Naruto Uzumaki. He’s the one that told me about you.”</p>
<p>            “Naruto…? I didn’t know he had any other family.”</p>
<p>            “We are a very distant relation. You could almost say a world away actually. Ha ha…”</p>
<p>Akara laughs nervously.</p>
<p>            “I…uh…I’m doing research for a report on a famous, strong kunoichi. He suggested I write about you.”</p>
<p>            “Me…? I wouldn’t say that I’m famous. I wonder why he didn’t just have you go to Hinata.”</p>
<p>            “Hinata…?”</p>
<p>            “She is his wife.”</p>
<p>            “He married Hinata Hyuga…?”</p>
<p>            “You don’t know about Hinata? How distant of a relation are you?”</p>
<p>            “Oh…no. It’s not that. Part of the rules for the report is to not report on any family. That’s why. I’m sorry. Mom is always telling me I should choose my words more carefully.”</p>
<p>Akara looks a little saddened as she pauses for a moment.</p>
<p>            “Do you have time…to talk…for a while?” asks Akara.</p>
<p>            “Sure...anything for Naruto,” says Sakura.</p>
<p>Sakura opens the door wider, and Akara goes inside to the living room.</p>
<p>            “I have quite a few questions if that’s alright,” says Akara. “We’re supposed to conduct this almost like an interview.”</p>
<p>            “That’s fine…but I may have a few of my own. I can’t believe Naruto never told me he had other family. But how about tea and dumplings while we talk? I have syrup-coated anko ones…!”</p>
<p>            “Yes, I would. That’s my favorite kind. Thank you!”</p>
<p>            “Hmph… They’re my favorite too,” says Sakura as she walks to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Akara looks around the room, observing every detail intently, trying to get to know all she can. After a short while Sakura returns with the tea and dumplings.</p>
<p>            “I hope you like the tea. I was on a mission with Naruto…in the Land of Tea…when I first had this flavor.”</p>
<p>            “When was that?”</p>
<p>            “It was when Naruto, my husband, and I were genin on Team 7.”</p>
<p>            “You’re husband? But wasn’t Sasuke on Team 7 when you were a genin?”</p>
<p>            “Yes. Sasuke’s my husband.”</p>
<p>            “Sasuke…?!” says Akara questioningly. <em>This is so weird…!</em></p>
<p>            “Why are you so surprised? Did Naruto not tell you anything about us? I guess maybe that’s not so surprising since he never told me about you. Anyway, what else would you like to know?”</p>
<p>Akara begins to ask her long list of questions. Sakura openly answers them even bringing out pictures for Akara to see. Akara learns about Sakura’s daughter Sarada. She learns about Naruto’s children, Boruto and Himawari. Akara learns that Sasuke is gone on missions for long stretches of time. Many of those to investigate a much more ominous Kaguya. She learns of the clashes with the Osutsuki clan members. In total, she learns that this world seems to have unfolded quite differently from her own.</p>
<p>            “Can I ask you a more personal question?” asks Akara.</p>
<p>            “It seems like most of what we’ve talked about is personal so far,” says Sakura. “But sure… I don’t know why, but it feels very comfortable talking with you.”</p>
<p>            “It feels very easy for me too. Thank you for saying so. You don’t know how much that means to me.”</p>
<p>            “It must be hard going to a stranger’s house and having to ask all these questions, huh?”</p>
<p>            “Yeah…strangers…” says Akara looking away as her mind begins to wander.</p>
<p>Sakura looks closely at Akara wondering herself.</p>
<p>            “What is your question, Akara?”</p>
<p>Akara focuses again on Sakura. She shifts uncomfortably as if trying to work up her courage.</p>
<p>            “How would…uh…you describe yourself as a mom?”</p>
<p>            “As a mom…? What do you mean?”</p>
<p>            “I mean…pretend I’m your daughter. What would you be like?”</p>
<p>Sakura looks at Akara for a moment. She senses there is more to the question. She’s had the feeling their entire discussion that Akara’s questions are about much more than research and a report, but this one even more so. It’s as if Akara is wanting, needing to hear things from her.</p>
<p>            “If you were my daughter you would know that I love you deeply. That I will always love you…no matter what. But that doesn’t mean it would be easy. I would try to teach you and expect you to do right. I would lecture you…and reprimand you when you did wrong. But most importantly, I would always be there for you…and I would have high hopes for you…and want you to grow up strong and beautiful…and I would help you all along the way.”</p>
<p>            “What if I weren’t strong or beautiful? What if I didn’t live up to your expectations?”</p>
<p>Sakura is even more surprised by the turn of questions. She can feel the emotion in Akara’s voice. It’s as if she desperately wants to hear the answer but is scared of what it might be.</p>
<p>            “It’s not about living up to expectations, Akara. Only you can determine your path. And I…like I’m sure your mom does…would want to see you find that path…to be the best you can be at whatever you choose…and to be…happy.”</p>
<p>Akara’s expression which had been one of intense anticipation softens to one of almost relief as she manages a thankful smile.</p>
<p>            “And besides, Akara, you seem like a kind and caring young lady with a big heart. I would be very proud if you were my daughter. And I don’t know how strong you are, but you’re already very beautiful. You have very pretty eyes… They’re a lot like mine I think.”</p>
<p>            “They are,” says Akara. “They’re a lot like my mom’s.”</p>
<p>Sakura pauses for a moment. There is something about this girl, but she cannot put her finger on it.</p>
<p>            “They are strong eyes too,” says Akara. “What about yours? What about your visual prowess?”</p>
<p>            “Visual powers…? I don’t have any visual powers. Why would you think I did?”</p>
<p>            “Oh…I guess…I thought…maybe because of…maybe the Uchiha,” says Akara realizing she had again lapsed too far into things in her world.</p>
<p>            “Do you have visual powers? What clan is your mother from?”</p>
<p>            “No…uh…my mother’s clan does not have any visual powers. And I…uh…probably should be going. My parents will be worried if I’m not back soon.”</p>
<p>            “OK…” says Sakura. “Sarada will be home soon too.”</p>
<p>Sakura collects the empty teacups and plates. As she takes them to the kitchen, Akara grabs one of the pictures of Sakura and quickly hides it between the pages of her notebook. When Sakura returns, they both walk toward the front door.</p>
<p>            “Thank you again,” says Akara. “It’s been really good to talk with you.”</p>
<p>            “I hope you have everything you need for your report,” says Sakura.</p>
<p>            “I do. It’s all great information. Thank you! Thank you very much! Goodbye…!”</p>
<p>Akara turns to walk away, and Sakura closes the door. Akara opens her notebook and looks down at Sakura’s picture. Akara is so focused on the picture that she doesn’t see the person right in front of her. They bump into one another, and Akara falls down, dropping the picture. The person she bumped into is also on the ground and is groping for her glasses.</p>
<p>            “I’m sorry…” says Akara. “I didn’t see you.”</p>
<p>Akara quickly grabs her notebook and the picture, but not quick enough. An expression of being caught comes across Akara’s face as Sarada sees the picture.</p>
<p>            “Hey! What are you doing with Mom’s picture?” asks Sarada in a stern voice.</p>
<p>            “Nothing…she gave it to me,” says Akara.</p>
<p>            “She would never give that picture away. Who are you?”</p>
<p>            “I’m sorry for bumping into you, but I have to go.”</p>
<p>Akara pushes by Sarada and begins to walk away quickly.</p>
<p>            “Wait! Stop!” yells Sarada.</p>
<p>Akara sprints away quickly. Sakura, hearing the commotion outside, opens the front door again.</p>
<p>            “Sarada…what’s going on?”</p>
<p>            “Mom, that girl has your picture.”</p>
<p>            “What? My picture…?”</p>
<p>Sakura looks to the table and notices one of the pictures missing. By the time she turns back around, Sarada has rushed off giving chase to Akara.</p>
<p>            “Wait… Sarada…!”</p>
<p>Sakura closes the door and goes after the girls who are already quite a distance ahead of her. Akara tries to lose Sarada down the streets and around the buildings as she makes her way back to the outskirts of the Leaf Village. Unfortunately, as she does, she attracts the attention of Boruto who joins Sarada in the chase.</p>
<p>            “Sarada!” says Boruto. “Who are we chasing?”</p>
<p>            “I don’t know…but she took Mom’s picture,” says Sarada.</p>
<p>            “You’re chasing her because she took a picture of your mom?”</p>
<p>            “No…stupid. She took one of Mom’s pictures from our home.”</p>
<p>            “Oh…well that makes more sense. Let’s get her!”</p>
<p>            “She’s pretty fast, but she can’t get away from my Sharingan.”</p>
<p>            “I bet she’s not as fast as me. I’ll catch her!”</p>
<p>Boruto uses his wind style to accelerate his movements. Akara can see him edging closer and closer to her.</p>
<p>            <em>I can’t open a portal here in plain sight, </em>thinks Akara.<em> Besides, I need time to concentrate. If I can just make it to that tree line, it’ll buy me a little cover.</em></p>
<p>Akara is just about to enter the tree line when Boruto catches up with her and launches a quick kick. Akara turns to block the kick but is still knocked to the ground dropping her notebook and the picture again. As she struggles to her feet, Sarada and Boruto take up positions on either side of her.</p>
<p>            “What are you doing? Leave me alone!” yells Akara.</p>
<p>            “Who are you?” asks Boruto.</p>
<p>            “Why did you take Mom’s picture?” asks Sarada.</p>
<p>            “I told you. She gave it to me.”</p>
<p>            “She would never give anyone that picture. It’s one of her favorites. She would certainly never give it to a stranger.”</p>
<p>Akara looks concerned. She’s cornered and can’t get away.</p>
<p>            “I don’t want to fight you!” yells Akara.</p>
<p>            “Do you really think you have a chance against us?” says Boruto.</p>
<p>Boruto and Sarada step toward Akara to begin their attack when suddenly two others appear blocking their path to her.</p>
<p>            “Are you OK, Akara?” asks Anichi as he moves her back a safe distance.</p>
<p>            “How did you…?” says Akara in complete surprise.</p>
<p>            “I…we…were worried. Fujin’s clone has been following you…”</p>
<p>            “I’m glad you’re here…”</p>
<p>            “I will always be here for you, Akara.”</p>
<p>Akara and Anichi smile warmly at one another forgetting about their current predicament for a moment.</p>
<p>            “That’s very yellow hair...it’s not hard to tell who’s your father,” says Fujin as he squares up against Boruto. “You should have never come here, Akara. You don’t know what could happen.”</p>
<p>            “We’re not as separate as you think, Fujin” says Akara. “We’re going to need them.”</p>
<p>            “They seem more intent on fighting then helping. Prepare what you need to so we can leave.”</p>
<p>            “You’re not getting away!” yells Boruto as he attacks.</p>
<p>Boruto and Fujin trade punches and kicks testing one another’s abilities. As they do, Sarada moves toward Akara. Anichi confronts her head on with his own Sharingan causing Sarada to stop immediately.</p>
<p>            <em>He has a Sharingan! But how…? Who is he?</em></p>
<p>            “I see you have the Sharingan as well,” says Anichi. “But you seem surprised by mine. Surely, you’ve gone up against one before. My opponent has been those eyes many times. My father has made sure of that!”</p>
<p>Sarada overcomes her surprise and fires a barrage of shuriken. Anichi easily counters with a barrage of his own that deflects those of Sarada. The two engage in close combat. Their swift and precise blows blocked expertly by the other. Sarada attacks with chidori, but again Anichi counters with his own. The two lightning attacks crackle and spark against one another until finally the energy explodes as both Sarada and Anichi jump back.</p>
<p>            “You’ve been trained in the way of the Uchiha,” says Sarada. “But who…?”</p>
<p>            “I am Uchiha,” says Anichi. “And I will earn the respect of that legacy!”</p>
<p>Anichi unleashes a massive fireball at Sarada. Sarada uses her own fire style jutsu to deflect the attack.</p>
<p>            “I have my own legacy to uphold for the Uchiha…and no imposter is going to best me.”</p>
<p>            “Imposter…? To me, you are the imposter. Your eyes are skilled, but I do not see in them the true Uchiha. You do not seem to grasp the horrifying power of your eyes…or maybe it’s that you’ve never experienced that horror for yourself. Let me show you…”</p>
<p>In an instant Anichi places Sarada under genjutsu. In that dreamworld, multiple, powerful Uchiha warriors attack her relentlessly. She tries to resist, but they strike her over and over and over again.</p>
<p>            “You are weak,” says one.</p>
<p>            “You do not deserve to be called Uchiha,” says another.</p>
<p>Their words scream in her mind with each attack, and Sarada drops to her knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is a lull in the sparring between Boruto and Fujin.</p>
<p>            “You’re pretty good,” says Boruto.</p>
<p>            “Is your acknowledgement of my skills supposed to mean something to me?” says Fujin. “What we’ve done so far has been nothing more than a warmup. Hopefully that’s not all you can do. I thought you might at least give me a good fight.”</p>
<p>            “Huh… Well I wouldn’t want to disappoint you. Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!” yells Boruto as four clones appear.</p>
<p>            “Better… But predictable,” says Fujin.</p>
<p>With a few quick hand signs four clones of his own appear.</p>
<p>            “You didn’t think it would be that easy…did you?”</p>
<p>As Boruto’s clones begin their attack, Fujin’s clones move to intercept. Boruto uses the distraction to create a Rasengan. Fujin has remained fixated on the real Boruto and sees this. To the surprise of Fujin, when Boruto throws the Rasengan it vanishes. Fujin quickly surrounds himself with his clones to form a barrier only to have Boruto’s clones grab them and force them to move eliminating Fujin’s shield.</p>
<p>            “I have you now…” says Boruto</p>
<p>Suddenly, with a sweep of one of his tanto blades, Fujin deflects the Rasengan to his side where it explodes safely away from him.</p>
<p>            <em>He knocked it away…</em> “I guess everyone gets lucky once in a while!”</p>
<p>            “Luck had nothing to do with it,” says Fujin.</p>
<p>Boruto looks closely at Fujin.</p>
<p>            <em>Does he have the Byakugan? His eyes…they look a little like Mom’s now…but that wouldn’t be enough,</em> thinks Boruto.</p>
<p>            “An invisible Rasengan… You do have skills,” says Fujin.</p>
<p>            “Oh…so is your acknowledgement supposed to mean something to me now?”</p>
<p>            “Only that I think this is going to be fun…a lot of fun.”</p>
<p>The tanto blades in each of Fujin’s hands begin to glow with chakra. The chakra begins to swirl around the blade forming a tight vortex. The point of the vortex coalesces at the tip of the blade and increases in diameter moving back toward the grip.</p>
<p>            “What do you think?” says Fujin. “I call this Uzugan.”</p>
<p>            “Hmm…” says Boruto. “You’re right. I think this might be fun!”</p>
<p>Boruto launches another Vanishing Rasengan. Fujin deftly wields his tanto blades deflecting the Rasengan and then goes on the offensive. He aims the blades and pushes the Uzugans toward Boruto. The Uzugans fire like projectiles from Fujin’s tanto blades forcing Boruto to use his advanced speed to avoid being hit. In his wake are a trail of small, jagged craters left in the ground by the Uzugans.</p>
<p>           </p>
<p>            <em>This is not what I wanted… This is not why I came here…</em> thinks Akara as she surveys what has become a battlefield between what she can only think to describe as a very weird family. “Stop it! Stop it all of you!”</p>
<p>Akara pulls Anichi and Fujin violently toward her. They fly through the air coming to a standstill by her side with the tree line behind them.</p>
<p>            “Akara!” yells Sakura finally after seeing the events unfold while she caught up to the group.</p>
<p>Akara stops and watches as Sakura walks over to Sarada.</p>
<p>            “Sarada…are you OK?” asks Sakura.</p>
<p>Sarada is groggily coming out of the genjutsu.</p>
<p>            “I’m alright…I’ll be alright,” says Sarada.</p>
<p>            <em>I don’t recognize either of them, </em>thinks Sakura. <em>He used a high level genjutsu on Sarada that only the Uchiha can do. And him…he seems familiar…just like Akara…and his hair…that color… </em>“Akara!” yells Sakura again. “What is the meaning of all this?”</p>
<p>            “I didn’t want any of this. Please believe me. I didn’t want to fight,” says Akara. “I only…I only wanted to talk to you.”</p>
<p>Sakura grabs Akara’s notebook and the picture of herself.</p>
<p>            “Why did you take this picture from my home...?”</p>
<p>            “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have. I just wanted something of yours…something I could take back.”</p>
<p>Sakura moves suddenly and in an instant is in front of the three newcomers surprising them. She does not make any fighting moves, but instead hands Akara her notebook with the picture.</p>
<p>            “Here…” says Sakura calmly. “Keep it…but answer me one question. Why did you want to talk to me…really?</p>
<p>            “Because you’re…”</p>
<p>            “Akara…” Fujin interrupts. “It’s not her.”</p>
<p>            “It’s OK brother. Trust me.”</p>
<p>            <em>Brother… </em>thinks Sakura.</p>
<p>            “But you’re right…it is time to leave. Hold on to me…Anichi…Fujin.”</p>
<p>            “You didn’t answer my question,” says Sakura.</p>
<p>Sakura watches as Akara’s eyes, the eyes that look so much like her own, begin to change and manifest a white floral pattern.</p>
<p>            “Your eyes…that’s the pattern of…it’s the Tenseigan…”</p>
<p>A portal begins to open behind Akara.</p>
<p>            “I wanted to talk to you to know what you were like…” says Akara. “I wanted to find out what you were like…to see if you could like me… Because…I do have your eyes…and in another place…I call you…Mom.”</p>
<p>In a flurry of wind, the three newcomers disappear into the portal and are gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The faded body of Kaguya is entombed in the darkness of the moon. She is motionless as if asleep. Slowly, a vibrancy of color returns to her body though her eyes remain closed.</p>
<p>            <em>She’s back…</em> thinks the Shadow. <em>She is scheming with that girl…I can feel it! She knows he’s growing stronger…but she doesn’t know about me. I must continue to mold him as I have done with so many before. Soon I will have my revenge…in both worlds!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back, in his basement room, the eyes that were closed behind Shigodo’s mask slowly open. There is a different look in them now, a look of understanding.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>